Percy Jackson and the Daughters of the Death God
by ZoeandArtyawesomelover
Summary: Annabeth cheats on Percy and Frank cheats on Hazel, this draws the dumped pair together through the Giant War. what happen when Percy dies? what happen when he returns with alien stuff and a gorgeous sister of certain Death daughter. what does the prophesy means? do i ever shut up? Does this even make sense? discover it when you're tuned up in my channel
1. Chapter 1-Hazel Heartbreak

_Chapter 1-Hazel heartbreak_

 **I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN…BUT MY ASS DOES :D**

 **HI GUYS THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF** **PERCY JACKSON AND THE DAUGHTERS OF THE DEATH GOD** **PRETTY LARGE NAME RIGHT, BUT I DON'T CHOSE IT AND YOU GET USED TO IT. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY FROM LOLSause AND STUFF. HE DO REALLY DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE THE STORY BUT SOME INTERNAL PROBLEM FORCED HIM TO LEAVE IT, AND HE IS SORRY FOR THAT, HOPE WE SOON SEE HIM WITH ANOTHER STORY.**

 **I WILL LEAVE THE CHAPTERS THAT HE MADE AS THEY ARE ONLY WITH GRAMMAR CHECK AND THAT, HOPE YOU LIKE IT AS YOU LIKE IT FROM HIM**

 **EX-AUTHOR—LOLSauce**

 **Percy Pov**

The waves crashing against the hull of the Argo II where creating a rhythmic beating sound causing my eyelids to droop thank the gods that my shift on deck would be over soon I doubt I'd last much longer even if a monster managed to get past Festus fire breath I'd be in no condition to do anything about it except pull the emergency switch and alert the rest of the crew.

"You should get some rest you look like one of Nico's skeletons" Leo deadpanned, I yawned

"Don't have to tell me twice" I said walking away from the mast and into the walkway leading to the cabins when Jason stopped me

"Hey, we will get 'em….Right" he asked looking slightly scared

"Can I be honest with you?" I asked

"Oh no were all dead" Jason whimpered, and his face showed complete defeat

"What's that supposed to mean" Jason was biting his lower lip from the nervousness in is brain

"Next to Leo you're like the most optimistic guy here and you're actually realistic" _why does always people think being realistic mean…dead bitch_

"When I said cant I be honest with you that doesn't mean I'm always going to give you bad news," or does it? I have a lot of sleepiness this is not hour, _be strait and cut the crap Percy_

"Well do you think we'll make it?" Jason asked, this is being monotonous I am off

"I've been up for about 30 hours straight I'm not thinking straight I'll get back to you on that." I replied and walked below decks to see two figures slipping into Frank's room in the dark. I chuckled walking into my own cabin, it's not normal to see Frank and I'm guessing Hazel sneaking off in the middle of the nights but it might just be my sleep deprived mind playing tricks on me either way I wouldn't ponder it any longer as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

I awoke to a tapping on my door "Come in" I said quietly sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. To my surprise instead of Annabeth walking through the doors Hazels figure slipped through a small crack in the door.

"Hey sorry to wake you up" She said quietly, I scooted over and made some room inviting her to sit down. "

No problem what time is it?" I asked "About 4ish" Oh, I had only been asleep for about 2 hours.

"Are you okay" I asked. She stayed quiet the look in her eyes said it all. "I don't know, it's about Frank usually I'd go and talk to Piper or Annabeth but I think Annabeth may be the problem". For a second anger flared inside of my chest how dare she blame Annabeth for anything does she even know what we've had to go through! But I calmed down this is Hazel were talking about since when did she blame without reasoning she's been through a lot too I can't judge her I don't even know what's up.

"What do you mean Annabeth might be the problem" I asked She hesitated drawing in a sharp breath "I think that her a-and Frank might be….." What! There's no way in Hades that they would do that!

"You do know that this is Frank you're talking about, right" She just nodded and kept looking at the floor but what if it wasn't her sneaking into franks bedroom. "Wait here" I said and crept out the door. I walked across the hall and creaked open the door to Annabeth's room…..She wasn't there. I felt my face pale and anger raged inside of me then I felt the betrayal and confusion set in. I had to know if it was true what if she was just on deck or using the bathroom but I doubted it so I cracked open Franks door and looked through the crack.

In that moment the doorway wasn't the only thing that was cracked my heart had shattered into a million pieces as I saw MY girlfriend MY Annabeth lying at Franks side the two started to stir so I closed the door and walked back to my room where Hazel was waiting un moved on my bed. I collapsed onto my bed sitting up only to have Hazel fall onto my shoulders with silent tears falling from her eyes embracing her in my arms I let myself go and tears fell. "But why" She sniffled

"I don't know I mean Frank he's like the most or you would think that he would be the most loyal dude ever and Annabeth we literally went through hell together I just don't know anymore" We stayed like that in each other's arm until Hazel fell asleep her head resting against my chest. Coach hedge would be getting up soon and I wouldn't want another horse stable incident so I carried her into her room and laid her on her bed I sat there for a moment looking at her pondering my emotions I could see the sun rising through the window so I brushed the chocolate brown curls from her face and left.

As I walked out I saw Annabeth slipping into her room and heard the robotic Coach Hedge replacement that Leo built getting ready to wake every one up I rushed into my room just as it opened the door.

 **Hazels Pov**

When I heard Coach Hedge's robot replacement's morning wake up calls I jumped I had to get of Percy's room I was surprised when I landed on my own floor face first. He must have carried me here last night he's so sweet. I changed from my Pjs into a pair of jeans that where ripped at one of the knee's and a camp Jupiter tee. "Knock Knock, how ya doin" Frank asked cheerfully walking into my room

"Ready for breakfast" I just ignored him pushing him out my way as I walked down the hall to the mess hall.

"Hazel, hold on a minute what's wrong?" he asked grabbing me by the waist keeping me from moving.

"What's wrong with you? Get your hands off me!" I nearly shouted He looked confused "I know about you going around with Annabeth at night" I snapped back at him not noticing Jason and Piper coming up behind us. "Oh yeah well at least Annabeth gives some head" He shouted back

"Oh, um I don't think we were supposed to hear that" Jason stammered "No fucking way! With Annabeth really" Piper screeched giving Frank a really nasty look.

I could feel tears coming to my eyes so I walked into the Mess hall avoiding eye contact with Annabeth but I know Percy saw something as hard as I tried to hide it he followed me into a concealed part of the kitchen where Leo makes his Amazing tacos.

"Did you talk to him? I could see the concern and sadness in his eyes. While he and Annabeth where in Tartarus Frank and I had gotten a lot closer relationship wise it really hurt to lose him now especially to Annabeth she was my best friend, I can't believe she would do this to me or Percy he went through hell for her.

"Yeah we uh, bumped into me a minute ago some stuff went down, what about you"

"No, I just… I just, I almost couldn't believe it was her I mean her and me we were like ugh… I don't even know anymore".

"Frank said something about Annabeth giving head what in the world does that mean" I asked he looked shocked betrayed and completely pissed off when I said that.

"It means Frank got a blow job" He answered with a quiet rage in his voice "Wait so that means you and Annabeth- "

"NO no Hell no"

We stood there for a minute and then decided to go back into the main room everyone's eyes were on us as soon as we were in sight. "Hazel I'm soo sorry are you okay" Piper asked rushing up to give me a hug. I just kind of stood there and watched Percy go and talk with Jason and Leo for a minute while Annabeth and Frank where getting yelled at by hedgebot about how it's wrong to sleep together and what so ever.

"Yeah I'll be fine" I lied and walked onto the deck but immediately walked back into my room as a wave of sea sickness hit me. I started to tear the pictures I drew of me and Frank off of the wall and throw them in the trash.

"Hazel can I come in" I heard the muffled voice of Piper who I was really trying to avoid right now I didn't want to answer any questions.

"Yeah sure" guess I couldn't put it off to much longer. She walked in and sat down on one of 3 comfortable plush chairs, I had arranged around my room for whenever me and the other girls would hang out not that we hung out in here that much it would usually be in piper's room since she had the cornucopia so if we ever got hungry ShaPow food only a thought away.

"Seriously are you okay" Ugh why does she keep asking can't she tell I'm not? "No I'm not" I replied bluntly

"What's up with you and Percy already trying to get back out there?" She asked smirking

"No," I said seriously "Last night I thought I saw Frank and Annabeth slipping into franks room so I was going to see what was going on and I heard a bunch of giggling and stuff getting knocked over and then I heard Annabeth saying something about Percy never letting her go that far or some shit like that, and so I tried to go to sleep but I couldn't forget about Annabeth saying that, and so I walked over to Percy's room and he went over to check and it was true so we sat there in each other's arms until I fell asleep and he brought me back here" I said getting out of breath near the end.

"Damn, are you sure you don't like Percy I mean he is single now" Piper started giggling until she saw that I wasn't amused so she tried to give me a hug but I pushed her away and walked out of my room bumping into Percy who had a tear rolling down his cheek. I looked him in the eye and embraced him felling him tense but then relax and put his arms around me.

We walked into his room and sat there in a comfortable silence until I heard his stomach rumble and laughed I gave him a gesture to stay put and ran to Pipers room interrupting a make out session, ew grabbed the cornucopia and rushing out hearing surprised yelps from her room and walked into Percy's room seeing that he was still there looking out of the port hole "Back" I announced, he turned and smiled I felt butterflies on my stomach, wow how did Annabeth resist him so long. "I got food" I said shooting a blueberry muffin his way which he caught in his mouth smiling. I laughed as he finished it off. We walked up to the quarter deck by the cross bows and made a picnic with ham and muffins and diet cokes we sat and talked for about an hour all feelings of sadness and betrayal washed away by Percy's smile and not once did I get seasickness.

That all ended when Jason walked over informing me that I had to go take watch with Piper .I sighed and walked over to the mast head where she was standing where I overheard Jason and Percy talking "-No it's not like that, it's just nice to have someone to be able to talk to you know I mean she got cheated on and like so did I and so I mean… (Sigh) I don't know but it will be a while anyway before I get out there we have more important things to worry about like you know saving the world" I heard Percy say. _Oh so Piper must have told Jason that she thought Percy and I had a thing going argh._

 **Time skip** _1 week. Big Showdown!_

 **Percy Pov**

We were Nearing on Athens and all I could hear was Frank and Annabeth giggling they didn't stop like you might think Annabeth just said 'now that we were done that her and Frank could keep on going out it' infuriated me that after all I went through for her she would just keep on going on knowing that it hurt time I saw them together but I was also more than mad at Frank how could he just leave Hazel she had trusted him so much she let him into her blackouts her past and he just goes off and decides to leave her for any little-ughhh but I had to put that put of my mind and focus on the task at hand I walked down into my cabin and took the shield my brother Tyson had made for me off of the wall turned it into a watch and then prayed, I prayed to anyone or anything that was listening then unknowingly slipped into some sort of dream vision.

I stood before 3 old ladies in a white room that seemed to go on forever they were each sitting in a rocking chair working together on knitting what looked like a sock with blue electrical wool. "Is that my string?" I asked the ones I was guessing were the Fates

"Yes young demigod" the three replied all in unison with a raspy voice not much louder than a whisper. I noticed after a while the string went black as if composed of shadow there was no ball of string left it just continued onto who knows where.

"Wait what are you doing" I asked warily as one reached for a pair of celestial bronze scissors.

"Your life is no longer in our control after this battle know this little one, you will die in this battle there is no way to escape it but how you die and what will become of you afterwards is not known to us your fate has been severed from our power make your decisions wisely young demigod" she cut the string.

And with that I was plunged into darkness and felt a falling sensation but didn't move a muscle a cold sweat settled over my body as all of my memories flooded back to me my mom's wedding where she married Gabe all the abuse we endured for 9 years until Gabe killed her right in front of me after threatening to call the cops on him, running away, learning why she had endured all that pain, the disappointment a felt after Hades said he couldn't revive her even with the bolt the whole selfish reason for my first quest it all came back.

I woke to Hazels face near mine and a lot of concerned crew mates shouting randomly surprised at the commotion I jumped up hitting Hazels head with mine "Oww" we shouted in unison "Oh thank the gods you are alright there was a bunch of snake dudes on board and then piper started singing and now her and Jason are off trying to sneak up on the giants and stuff, did you know Piper is a really good singer?" Leo shouted sounding very freaked out about the whole arrangement.

"Dude what happened Frank asked

"I don't know just kinda fell asleep, bad dream" I suggested

"Whatever it was it doesn't matter Jason and Piper gave the signal, this war ends now" Leo announced running to fire off the ballista. He had no clue how wrong he was.

As we neared the battle field I leapt off of the Argo II and landed on the Enchilada dudes head and slid down his dread locks onto his shoulders he was currently fighting with Piper. Trying hard to balance, I snuck around to his face still un noticed drew Riptide and sunk it deep into his neck then swung across his shoulders slicing his throat and calling on the gods they instantly appeared and joined the battle Zeus finishing of the food dude as he collapsed I jumped down to check on Piper "Hoa that was like" She made an Explosion gesture with her hands I nodded and ran off to join the fight.

I was met with a dracaena stabbing at me with a spear I sidestepped and decapitated her. Moving on to 6 earthborn which all got decapitated or stabbed through the gut some way or the other. As I neared the giant Hippolytus the ground trembled while he stomped "you dare Challenge me Demigod!" The giant roared

"Sure" I replied and jumped into action. He tried stabbing at me with an oversized toothpick of a spear but I just dogged each strike running around his legs stabbing at his knees causing him to roar out in pain Ichor dripping from his wounds

"Ahhgg I will kill you Demigod!" his spear dropped to the ground for a moment so I grabbed It as Hippolytus yanked it up shooting my like a rocket strait at its face with Riptide strait in front of me I smashed into his forehead driving my blade deep into its brain while my father shot him with a beam of light from his trident.

Most of the fight went by in a flash just duck, stab, call a god over move to the next Giant. By the near end I had killed (With the assistance of a god and or goddess) about 5 Giants. It was nearing sunset when I heard the scream. I turned in a flash to see Hazel being pinned down by a large Dracaena "Let this be the blood to spill on Olympus! Let us Wake Mother Earth!" Porphyrion Yelled I looked around to see Jason hiding behind a rock with a huge gash in his leg there was a lot of blood.

As the giant king raised his scepter to kill her I ran and leapt into the air using the water vapor in the atmosphere to compel me. I landed on the Giants arm and grabbed at his scepter stabbing his fingers causing him to drop it there was yelling but I couldn't hear it all I saw was red I jumped onto his head and stabbed his eye then let go of his hair and grabbed riptide with both hands slicing through the giant's heart as he gagged clutching his guts as we fell out of him I shot a blast of pure energy not needing a god to kill him. "Y….y..you haven..nt won yet…." Porphyrion murmured as he died but at the last moment before his death the Giant king grabbed for his scepter aiming a full powered blast at Hazel….

 **Hazel Pov**

I closed my eyes and waited for death to come but it never did I opened my eyes curious to see what had happened only to see the monster holding me down had been turned to ash and Percy lying mangled and burnt. "Percy!" I shouted jumping to his side all the gods where staring in awe. "Do something, anything, Sane him!" I commanded desperately hoping that there was any way for him to live but seeing his current state that hope grew smaller and smaller every second.

"Hazel" he rasped "Yes" I whispered crawling over to him "Don't lose hope help the others get to camp half-blood save them" I didn't want to save them I just wanted to save him.

"There has to be some way to save you" I whimpered tears rolling down my cheeks.

"There isn't, The Fates have spoken they have already cut my life string" He gasped. I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Don't go, Please don't leave me" I sobbed I looked down at his fading sea green eyes. He raised his hand which was caked in blood and sand and pulled me down until our lips met.

One kiss that's it his dried cracked lips on mine that feeling was all I was left with, he let me go and gave me one last look as if he was apologizing and then they closed.

Forever

 **HI GUYS, FIRST CHAPTER RE-WRITTEN FROM THE STORY, HOPE YOU REMEMBER IT IF YOU HAD ALREADY READ IT OR HOPE YOU LIKED IF IT IS THE FIRST, THIS IS GOING TO BE QUICK WITH THE FIRST 4 CHAPTERS BUT IT WILL SLOW DOWN AFTER THAT SINCE I HAVE TO WRITE THEM WITH THE SAME DIRECTION OF LOLSauce.**

 **REMEMBER REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND MAYBE I PUBLISH THE OTHER 3 CHAPTERS ALREADY RE-WRITTEN AT THE SAME TIME DEPENDS ON YOU**

 **THANK FOR READING GUYS**

 **:D REVIEW :D REVIEW :D REVIEW :D REVIEW :D REVIEW :D REVIEW :D REVIEW :REVIEW :D**

 **ME SIGNING OFF**


	2. Chapter 2-Chaos

_Chapter 2- Chaos_

 **Hi guys here is Chapter 2, I would like to say this is pretty long and don't expect me to write this long chapters again okay my writing will be 4500 word per chapter, so hope you like it and all that stuff**

 **Here are the cool people who does review :P**

 **1\. Thomassmith69-No, Hazel in the books timeline is 14 so there is no real big time skip, but Percy has 17-18 there really is a problem but it goes with the fic. Thanks for reviewing**

 **2\. Guest-Thanks I too want to see this finish with a lot of REVIEWS aka review guys**

 **3\. HeroesofOlympusJustin-Yeah this the first fanfic of this kind and I too like it, even if I am the one writing it; the idea wasn't true mine it was from LOLSauce who thought of it and because of internal problems gave it to me to continue it**

 **THIS ARE THE REVIEWS GUYS, CONTINUE REVIEWING INCLUDE YOUR IDEAS FOR THE STORY PLEASE, I REALLY APPRECIATE THE HELP IN THIS STORY**

 **DON'T OWN PJO OR HoO**

 **Percy Pov**

I felt the darkness envelope my body as Hazel's cries became more and more distant. Instead of being transported down to Hades domain like I expected I felt my essence being pulled above the clouds I felt myself move more than saw as everything around me turned dark and shadowy I floated around for a while looking at the stars until I felt myself come to a stop it was like standing on a piece of glass that is suspended over a million stars.

"Ahh, The great Peruses Jackson it's nice to see you in person finally, though the circumstances may not be the best" A strange man said. He was wearing a dark suit that seemed to blend with the atmosphere. His eyes golden like stars it was almost eerie how calm and composed he was.

"Who are you" I asked rather bluntly

"It's less of a mere who I am to a let's say what I am. I am Chaos creator of the galaxy and all that stuff" the man or being explained

"Oh well um may I ask what such an honorable being like yourself would want with me" I replied my voice dripping with sarcasm. My reply seemed to intrigue him probably being the fact that I'm disrespecting someone who has the power to wipe me from existence for eternity but I mean I already was dead.

"Here let me explain, you died, your life was used as a sacrifice to the Fates to save this Hazel girl, I found your death honorable yet untimely The prophecy hasn't been completed Gaea hasn't risen like it foretold, before you go and interrupt, we Primordial's go off of separate prophecies ours are more major and reliable Gaea will rise that is unstoppable but it will be with the help of another major being. I wish for you to be trained as a warrior and assassin of Chaos an elite Army of acceptable warriors that I hand pick from my many galaxies but you have potential more than I have ever seen." I nodded accepting the offer and I felt a tingling sensation looking down I saw my body slowly form and solidify. After that we vanished.

As soon as we arrived at I'm guessing his home base planet we walked over to a club. "You drink kid?"

"I'm underage" I replied shortly although that may be true I have beaten all the guys in a shots off or whatever you would call it Jason was gone afterwards we found him camped out with a bottle of gin in the guy's bathroom.

"Doesn't matter, if your with me we drink" we walked into the bar not even getting a second look from the bouncer or whatever they call it here. The place was jam packed there where flashing lights and plumes of confetti bursting out of invisible cannons. It looked like we were in a smaller warehouse with poles sticking up from moving conveyer belts so everyone got a good view of their favorite dancer.

"Whoa this is like" *Explosion gesture* I was at a loss of words it was very…. Flamboyant I guess. I have no clue what it means but it sounded kinda cool.

"This is Chaos; my night club where we will be is right underneath this place"

"What are you having" a very burly bartender asked, he was green, not seasick green just straight up lime green with red going down his face like a tiger pattern.

"Heyy Joey how's business been doin" Chaos asked, but haven't we only been away for about 20 minutes?

"All good we even sold out of the vodka and cranberry stuff that was a great idea Mekyth came up with" Yummy Vodka and cranberry juice that was Pipers favorite.

"So what are you drinking" Joey I'm guessing asked I was dumbfounded. Did they have Whiskey in another universe? But before I could answer Chaos ordered some antiVosexx3 whatever that was but whatever it had been it was good because I don't remember the rest of the night.

The next morning I woke up to a small dog licking my face. I was lying on a soft black mattress with little black puppies on it. Wait those weren't on the mattress those where real live puppies and they where ADORABLE. I sat up slowly feeling a little light headed and had a pulsating headache and walked over to the door there was no handle it just opened. Halfway down the corridor I remembered to check and see if I had clothes on. Nope I ran back into that room as fast as I could. On a small table in the middle of the small room there was a pair of dark blue denim jeans and a red tee shirt. Once I changed into those I walked out of the room to see if I could find Chaos.

 **Hazel Pov**

It's been a week since Percy died everyone has been asking about the kiss, but we weren't a couple it was just a….. I guess I don't know what it was either. We won though and to some that was all that mattered. Tonight we would burn Percy's shroud we didn't have a body his disappeared. Hades even said that his soul didn't pass to the underworld but no one else knew that except for the gods and us 6.

"Hey Hazel are you ready?" Leo asked he has been like a brother to me for the past week Piper is always asking questions and Jason is just kind of awkward when it comes to stuff like this. One thing that I've been questioning is Annabeth. When she saw me and Percy kiss she looked extremely jealous, but they were done she had cheated on him. It doesn't matter I had to go to the burning all the others that lost their lives in the war had a ceremony the day after we defeated the giants and the two camps where put at ease Reyna came through with the statue.

"Yeah I'll be out in a minute" Zipping up my jacked I walked outside, it wasn't cold but the jacket was comforting. It had been Percy's.

"Here tonight we honor the death of our beloved Perseus, his fatal flaw was loyalty and he sacrificed his life for the life of another. He brought Zeus his master bolt; he helped capture the Golden Fleece, he held the sky up for Artemis, he explored the labyrinth to sabotage the titans' plans, he fought Kronos himself in the battle on Olympus, and killed the Giant king he helped keep Gaea asleep. Here tonight we Honor the savior of Olympus and his death" Chiron's voice rang out clear and loud above all of the few mourners.

A lot of the campers forgot about Percy as soon as Frank came dancing through telling everyone about how he came through and saved the day and how Percy had cheated on Annabeth with me so a lot of campers didn't like me but Percy's old friends knew that he would never do such a thing.

So at least I still had a few friends but even Poseidon, Artemis, and Hades where there along with a few others Poseidon looked like crap but Hades just looked grateful. As the shroud began to burn I couldn't watch I had to leave.

On my way back to the Hades cabin my dad stopped me I his Roman form. "Hazel, I'm so glad you're okay, I- I 'm sorry about what happened to your…. Whatever he might have been to you"

"It's okay" I lied "I'll be fine I just want to get some rest"

"Oh okay I'll let you do that" after that odd talk Pluto flashed out so wherever he goes probably the underworld. When I reached my cabin I saw Nico waiting there.

"Hey bro what's up" he didn't even turn his head

"He's gone, I can't believe it he's actually gone" The amount of pain in his voice was worrisome. Why was he taking this so hard I mean I know he and Percy had a long history but Nico sounded crushed beyond repair

"What's wrong" I asked moving over to him he just walked away and lied down on his bunk. I guess I could go and ask Jason he seemed to know something about Nico no one else did and it seemed my brother wanted to keep it that way. I walked over to Zeus's cabin and knocked no answer so I walked in. Jason was just sitting there in a little crevice in the wall looking at a picture.

"Hey, um can I ask you something" I said he turned slowly to look me in the eyes.

"Sure what is it" he croaked, his voice was rough and low.

"Do you know anything about my brother and Percy" at this his eyes seemed to light up looking nervous.

"Nico would kill me if he ever finds out that I'm telling you this so keep that in mind, but umm…. Nico used to kinda sorta have a crush on Percy." My jaw dropped. No way!

Everyone though that Nico had a thing for Annabeth.

"Oh well um, I'll get back to you" I said hurrying out of the cabin. When I got to my bed I lay down and closed my eyes.

All I could think about was Percy the way that he held me when I was feeling down the way he would listen without straying even for a moment, how he would get Frank to back off when he would come back and try to convince me that he had changed that he loved me.

After only about a week Percy had me falling for him and now he was gone. But whenever I closed my eyes I could see him, his face, and his lips.

 **Percy Pov**

I found Chaos and immediately he explained to me the training I would be going through, both mental and physical and we started right away. For about a month I endured painful exhausting tests to see how well I had been trained back on earth apparently not that well. After a rough day of wordless training Chaos finally decided to say something.

"Alright go and change into some fresh clothes there is an outfit laid out for you in your room, change and meet me in my office when you're done. Chaos ordered I didn't say anything I just jogged out of the training area and into the halls leading to my room. I got lost a few times on the way.

When I changed I walked over to Chaos's office, a small room covered with stars and galaxies. "I'm here" I announced.

"Oh great listen, we should talk you might need to sit down for this"

Chaos had a concerned look in his eyes. So I sat down and asked him what was up.

"You know how back on earth your father is Poseidon," I nodded "well there's a twist." He took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Listen Poseidon may be your father but he was… when you were born your….the thing is…Okay let me try and make this scientific" He seemed to be having a hard time getting his thoughts out and I was getting worried. "Your dads spe...spe-eww, your dads sperm was transfused with an ancient deity."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean" I asked

"There is a prophecy that an ancient race's final power will be bestowed into a young Demigod, that would be you, the power you hold can only grow with time you have to harness it and learn to use it, the prophecy that I speak will either make or break the universe"

"Oh great, so I'm supposed to be some chosen one and save the day?" Chaos just nodded "well great that's just dandy" I murmured under my breath.

"So now we are going to get you crowned as the prince of darkness, if my guesses are correct you will be the one to rain terror and justice to this… era of life or something like that I don't know the prophecy by heart."

We walked into some weird arena thing where we were greeted by thousands of warrior marching into the arena. Once everyone was settled Chaos began to speak. "I have called out to everyone here because it has come time to crown our prince of darkness" Everyone gasped.

I had to say some long speech about pledging allegiance to Chaos and the galaxies and stuff then Chaos wrapped his has around my temples and shot a dark beam seeping through my mind and body I could feel my aura grow more powerful, almost like a hidden part inside of me being awakened for the first time. I felt my figure grow larger and there was a searing pain across my left shoulder it went up to my neck over my shoulder down to my waist and through my arm in my back it felt as if wings where sprouting from my back and when I turned around I hadn't been far from the truth.

"Perseus Jackson, you shall hereby be known as; The Prince of Darkness for bringing terror upon your enemy's and justice upon those who need light"

When Chaos finished I was extremely confused but I just accepted the title nodded and walked back to my room to inspect my body. When I pulled off my shirt I saw a tattoo stretching from my shoulder to my waist. It looked like a tribal tattoo of a wolf, hellhound and dragon combined, in short it was Awesome. When I looked into the mirror I saw I climbed to almost 6 feet tall. My raven black hair seemed fuller and shinier my features had looked like they had been chiseled into an awesome slab of marble with wings! Oh and then there was the wings my wings where pitch black with golden specks on them soft as silk and according to the text message Chaos sent me they were Impenetrable.

When I touched the slightly paw shaped part of my tattoo that crossed my heart it morphed into a puppy Devil Wolf they were a species that began when a Hellhound and an Angel wolf bred.

Angle wolves are like magic wolves. They are usually White or grey with a black patch over their heart. "I see you found your sacred animal" Chaos said walking into my room.

"Wait the Devil Wolves are my sacred animal" I asked. The devil wolves are like my favorite thing ever they were adorable.

"Yep you are king of the Devil Wolves it's about time you started claiming some of you heritage. What are you going to name him?"

"I think… I think I'll name him Jace" It just sounded right.

"By the way Perseus, uh after you train enough to where you can control the powers you will gain you're going to have to go back to earth. It might take a while so I'm willing to let you resurrect some friends from the underworlds, you will start a group of assassins and all that cool stuff you can choose 4 people I'll be waiting for your decisions"

With those words Chaos left leaving me to choose 4 dead friends to start a league of assassins with, cool!

After about an Hour of thinking I called over Chaos and gave him the names I decided on; Bianca, Zoe, Bekendorf, and Luke. "Are you sure" Chaos asked I nodded for about an hour I played around with Jace waiting for my old friends to get here.

I chose Luke because in the end he did do what was right and he was one of the beast swords men around. It was nearing mid night so I lay down and stared at the Milky Way through the screen on my wall. "One day I'll be back for you Hazel one day" and then I fell asleep

 **Hazels Pov**

"One day I'll be back for you Hazel one day" I heard the words in my mind as I woke; it sounded like Percy's voice

"Oh great" I muttered "Now I'm going Psycho" When I climbed out of bed and stood up I saw Leo and Piper standing by my bunk.

"What are you guys doing here" I asked

"Were worried about you, since you watched your boyfriends shroud burn you haven't been you, It worries us It's been 2 weeks since he died I understand that you need some time to mourn. It's just that, we want our Hazel back" Piper answered with Leo nodding behind her.

"He was not my boyfriend, how many times do I have to tell you that." I stood up to go and shower but Piper wouldn't move.

"We just want to know if you're okay!" Piper tried to reason

"NO I'm not okay, and all you're doing is making this shit worse so just back off!" It came out a lot louder than I expected but they seemed to get the message and they moved out of my way. Why won't they just back off and leave me be. I showered and changed then headed out to the dining pavilion to eat breakfast. When I walked in to my surprise Zeus was there talking with Chiron.

"I would like Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, and Reyna Avilla Ramirez-Arellano to come up to Olympus to be rewarded for your great deeds in the war." Zeus announced. It seemed wrong for his name not to be up there but I knew that he would be honored somehow.

In the throne room on Olympus we all lined up bowing in front of Zeus's throne. "Today you will all be granted Immortality and one wish that is within our power, including granting you Minor god hood" Zeus said emphasizing on the minor part.

First Jason went becoming the minor god of Lightning. Then Annabeth becoming he minor goddess of Architecture, Next went Nico becoming Prince of the underworld and the minor god of death. After Nico It was Frank who became the minor god of Archery much to Apollo's dislike Apollo knew of what Frank and Annabeth had done. Leo became the minor god of Fire and also asked to have Calypso freed, Piper the minor goddess of Love, then Reyna went up she became the Roman minor goddess of war.

"Hazel Levesque Do you accept minor god hood" Zeus asked when I walked up.

"Yes" I responded I was shot with a beam of light from Zeus's master bolt.

"All hail Hazel Levesque minor goddess of riches" It was a lot less painful as one might think having your blood replaced by golden Ichor but it was very tingly. Other than that I didn't feel that different.

"Soo Can we go back to Camp half-blood I didn't get to finish my breakfast" Leo asked The gods nodded and Zapped us back to camp everyone was asking what happened so Jason told them what had happened. I ate and then went to do my camp activities it would be a long day with everyone asking about what happened on Olympus ugh good thing were going back to Camp Jupiter tomorrow.

 **Percy Pov**

The next morning I woke up to a lot a screaming. Not like the painful kind of screams but more like those girly screeches teenage girls make. It turns out the girls decided to let themselves into my room and where met by Jace at the door.

"What the hell!" I said jumping from my spot on the edge of the bed landing face first on the ground.

"Percyyy!" The girls screeched Jace ran and jumped on top of me while I was trying to get up, Zoe and Bianca started to run up to me but then stopped once they realized I was shirtless.

"Damn Percy you're like… Hot" Bianca stammered, I rushed to put on a shirt but when I tried to pull it down my wings had stopped me so I just covered my front with it.

"And you have wings that's like Awesome" Zoe said which surprised me that she wasn't still speaking in her early modern English accent.

"Yeah uh, Hey how's it goin" I said

"I think we might should get goin" Bianca suggested pulling Zoe out of the room. Good now that they're gone I can figure out this shirt thing. I thought. I sent a text message to Chaos asking what to do. He replied with a Lol telling me to go look in my closet. When I opened the closet doors I found many new shirts with wing slits in the back so I grabbed a dark hoody and ran out to meet up with the guys.

"Yo, Beckendorf how's it been!" I shouted seeing the two guys hanging out in the training arena.

"Hey Perse good to see you, heard you died or something like that" Charles replied

"Yeah well Giant kings are a lot tougher than you might think" I said. Luke had just looked up from his lunch and his widened so much I thought they would pop out of his head.

"Whoa, where did you get the wings" He asked

"Well what good is being the prince of darkness if you don't have any toys" I answered seeing Bianca walk in

"And he has a sick tattoo" She said. Both of the guys looked jealous so I started to show off my new powers. I had control over shadows and darkness along with fire and of course water powers. I could fly and flame travel which painlessly burns yourself into ash then transports you to where you want to go it was kina cool.

"I see you're showing off" Chaos said walking into the room.

"You 4" he continued pointing at Luke, Charles, Bianca and Zoe who had just walked into the room "Will receive my blessing and will train to become an assassin of darkness" the 4 nodded "Also, and Percy you might want to hear this; You will receive code names for secret missions and stuff you will need to forget those of the past and become something greater than you have ever imagined.

About an hour after being blessed by Chaos we decided on our code names. Charles would be known as Blaze. Luke would be known as Dex. Bianca would be known as Angel. Zoe would be known as Stella, and I would be known as Ash. I know pretty bad ass.

We all got weapons and armor but I already had armor, all I had to do was touch to fingers on my left wrist and think of the armor my tattoo would seep out and cover my body in a flexible almost non-penetrable armor that was dark and had a Sea green trident sticking through a blood red Omega. My sword riptide had been melted down, much to mine and Zoe's displeasure then combined with Chaos Plutonium a special metal that can never break. Riptide was separated into two blades which were almost identical to the former leaf shaped blade on my shoulders there were 4 throwing knives each, 6 at my waist and another 4 on my back, they would never run out and where made of stygian iron.

Charles was armed with a very heavy war hammer and long sword. They both melded into his armor so all he had to do was think of them and they appeared. Zoe and Bianca both had a magical bow that appeared with one though and endless ammo and throwing knives. Luke had I version of backbiter that was melded with Chaos Plutonium. Once we had all we needed we trained, we trained and trained and trained some more.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **Percy's Pov** _3 Chaos year's later 1 earth year._

It's been 3 years since Dex (Luke), Blaze (Beckendorf), Angel (Bianca), and Stella (Zoe) had arrived. In those three years we have trained and gained power more than we have ever imagined possible. Now just one of use could kill at least 3 gods at once. My powers have grown even more and I learned that my partial heritage comes from the Helixian. They are the creators of the creators and I am the last of their kind.

"Hey Ash, hold up!" Dex called as I walked into the elevator to go to the club.

"Hey bro how was it with Stephanie?" I asked as he jumped through the closing doors

"Hood we totally hit it off last night, thanks for setting us up" he replied. Stephanie was a girl I met on one of my missions to Exedra; I was assigned to watch over her Platoon on their mission to wipe out the capital of the Quiqs. Quiqs are nasty Reptile like things that shoot lava from the pours in their face it's really nasty. But Stephanie's platoon was abbot to get wiped out from an ambush so of course I swooped in and saved the day.

"Ugh why is it so loud up here" Dex complained once we reached the night club.

"Because dumbass, it's a club" I shouted over the loud music Dex went off to grab a drink with Blaze while I had to go up and see what Chaos wanted. He had called for me over the intercom.

"You rang" I said closing the sound proof doors in his office.

"Yeah, um have a seat have some antiVose" I could tell he was nervous, that was the most expensive drink in the club we didn't get any unless it was a special occasion or Chaos had something bad to tell us. In this case I'm guessing the latter.

"Just tell me what I have to do" I asked. He still looked unsure. "I promise I won't blow up another planet" That's a long story…

"Fine…Youhavetogobacktoearth" Chaos stammered his words so fast I couldn't understand what he was saying. Unless it was you have to go back to earth, then he better hand over the AntiVose. "I said you have to go back to earth."

"HELL NOO, those bastards, I've been gone for 1 year and they already forgot about me, moved on to the newest thing. Frank that bastard he says he was the one who saved the day with his stupid shape shifting crap! You know what how about I go down there know as a devil wolf and have him tell me he saved the day then!" By the time I had finished Chaos already had three separate shot glasses filled with AntiVosxx3 I sat down and took 'em all.

"So you'll go?" Chaos asked

"I hate you so much right now…. Yeah I'm going" I hope Hazel didn't fall back under Frank's spell. The last part I added on silently.

"Great go grab your bags you leave in an hour" I left and headed back downstairs when I reached my room I tapped my heart and Let Jace out, Devil Wolves have slower aging processes than we do so he was still as cute as a ferocious wolf puppy can be.

 **LINE BREAK** _One Hour Later_

"Bye guys!" I called out as I walked into the pod that would send me back to earth. The only thing I was looking forward to seeing there was Hazel. I armored up and set course to the Milky Way Eta was about 30 minutes so I decided to settle down for a quick nap. "ETA 3 MINUTES ETA 3 MINUTES" The computer blared loudly waking me from my restful sleep since I was crowned prince of darkness I didn't have nightmares anymore so for once in my life my sleep was peaceful. "ETA 2 MINUTES" I buckled up and prepared to manually commence the landing sequence, the automated landings with these things where usually rough. "ETA 1 MINUTE…. 30 Seconds….10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1. You have reached your destination" Ugh that voice irritated me soo much.

I pulled up my hood and climbed out of my pod I laid foot on the old creaky dock of camp half-blood and was immediately met by about 200 campers rushing from there afternoon activities. "WHO ARE YOU" One of the campers shouted I just kept quiet. When I tried to walk around so I could meet with Chiron they wouldn't budge and kept yelling out random questions that I refused to answer. Force wouldn't work so I just let my wings loose and flew over their heads; it was nice to stretch out my wings.

I landed on the big house and walked right in interrupting a war council meeting. "My gods what is going on here?" Chiron shouted

"We need to talk…Alone" there were many disappointed faces few that I noticed. There was Annabitch representing the Athena cabin, Clarisse representing the Ares cabin, the Stolls brothers where there and so was Katie Gardner of the Demeter cabin, the rest I didn't know.

"Are you the..." Chiron started but then stopped and came up to me talking a little bit quieter "Are you the chosen one that has been spoken of" He asked I nodded and he gave me a gesture to stay put "War council Dismissed" He commanded. Everyone but Annabeth left "I said War Council DISMISSED" He said sternly

"Oh I thought you just, okay whatever I'm out" She left.

"Perseus, is it really you my boy?" he asked tears whelming up in his eyes as I pulled down my hood "Praise the gods of Olympus your alive!" He shouted pulling me into a very manly bear hug. "We must alert the gods immediately"

"No we can't not yet, they can't know who I am yet" I said stopping him from calling down the god's

"Well why not?" He asked

"It's orders from Chaos" I reasoned he just nodded and shooed me off so I raised my hood and was going to leave, but Annabeth tackled me as soon as I got out of the door.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here!?" She shouted I remained silent except for a small chuckle as her eyes widened when she began to levitate, floating in midair unable to move thanks to the water molecules in her body. I just dropped her let out my wings and leaped into the air.

I started off towards camp Jupiter but was having second thoughts. What if's that I have been concerned about since I left home base as I like to call it. The fact that I call it that really pisses off Chaos but the truth is I can never remember the planets real name. Before I could give it a second though I was soaring into the San Francisco Bay area looking for the entrance to camp Jupiter and by pure luck Hazel and piper where guiding the entrance.

"Who are you" Piper demanded I took off my hood and her she stared in disbelief "No, No it can't be… I saw you die" She stammered Hazel had been asleep on guard so Piper had to shake her to get her awake. By the time she had rubbed the sleep from her eyes my hood was back up.

"Who are you" She asked groggily so I pulled down my hood once again just to receive the same response Piper gave almost a mirror reaction, that is until she ran up and embraced with tears in her eyes. "I...I missed you so much" She sniffled finally looking up into my eyes. So she hadn't fallen under Franks spell.

"Oh gods Hazel I missed you too. 3 years it's been 3 years of hell not being able to come back" I whispered in her ear. "And each day of those 3 years you where on my mind". She looked up seeming confused

"Three years, no that can't be right here it's only been one" Piper butted in

"Where I was it was three years, Time passes much slower in this galaxy" I responded.

"Wait so you were in a different Galaxy" Hazel asked rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah under the command of Chaos, leading the Shadow assassins an elite team of… well you know, Assassins.

"Hey Pipes your shift is ov- PERCY HOLY COW SHIT" Jason Exclaimed walking through the tunnel entrance.

"Cow shit is holy now" I joked Jason just ran up and bear hugged me Hazel just getting away in time.

"Dude you should come and like hang out we really have some catching up to do." Jason gestured for use to follow him so we did. He called in some favors and guard duties were taken care of. Over in the Neptune cabin I explained everything then Piper just had to go and ask some ridonkidonk question.

"So you really have a tattoo that sprouts puppies" She squealed I pulled my shirt up to show off my tats and then summoned Jace achieving more squeals. Jace is one of the only Devil Wolves that will love on almost anyone.

"So Hazel, Percy now that you guys are like back in the same galaxy are you two going to be a thing. Don't even try to tell me that you don't like each other I saw what happened outside, and I'm not deaf Percy here has been thinking of you a lot" Piper was like totally pressuring us and Jason wasn't helping.

I looked over questionably at Hazel and started a mental conversation.

 _(BOLD ITALICS =PERCY. NON BOLD= HAZEL)_

 **Uhm I… I mean like.**

"Whoa wait your talking to me through my brain!"" Hazel's sudden excitement was apparent on her face.

 **Yeah just think the reply and then I get it.**

Okay I think I got it. But about piper I mean I'm not going to deny it I even had a crush on you when Frank and I had still been dating. That's why he was kinda nervous around you for a while.

 **Well I'm willing to try it if you are. Deal?**

Deal!

"So are you two done with your mental conversation?" Piper asked sarcastically. We nodded "SO wait you two were really talking through the others mind!" we nodded again. Piper just made an explosion gesture with her hands

"Okay so are you dating or not" Jason asked while his girlfriend looked on expectantly. Once again we nodded.

"*Enter Girly squeal* OMG really good for you Hazel" Piper exclaimed. "So now we need a couple name just FYI we decided on Franabeth while you were gone…" She just sat there for a minute "Na I got nothing" I inwardly sighed THANK THE GODS!

"Hey guys it's about HOLY PERCY!" Reyna jumped as if she had seen a ghost when she walked into the cabin.

"I just go by Percy if that's okay with you" I joked Reyna was just blinking repeatedly then she turned around and walked out and back in. "It really is you. You really are back?"

"Yeah um…Surprise". I was surprised Reyna wasn't wearing her Praetor stuff just some cut up jeans and a Camp tee.

" Well like I was going to say, it's about time to send a party over to the other camp for the War council meeting I'm going and I was going to see If you and Hazel would go" Reyna asked Jason.

"I'll go but I doubt much would keep Hazel from going, unless you could convince her new boyfriend to stay here" as soon as the words left Jason's mouth I could see the regret in his eyes as I gave him a death stare accompanied by a heavy blush.

"Well then" Reyna smirked "I guess I'll go ready the car"

"No need" I interrupted "I can get us there faster just go and grab your things." Less than 20 minutes later we were at camp half-blood. Ash travel may be fast but it's also tiring so as soon as we got across the borders I told the group not to tell anyone that I was back and then used one last burst of energy to transport to my old bunk in Poseidon's cabin.

 **Hazels Pov.**

When we walked into the big house everyone was there sitting around the ping pong table Chiron looked deep in thought while Leo was throwing mini sausages at the jaguar head that was on the wall.

"So should we start" Jason asked once we sat down.

"Sure, um just fyi we got the roaming pit scorpion out of the woods so capture the flag is a go" Clarisse announced

We sat there and talked for about 20 minutes before something even mildly interesting came up.

" So I know that the tensions have eased between the Romans and the Greeks but, I think maybe if there was ever another large issue like Gaea or another titan war, or you know something big that it would be important to able to work together and cooperate. So I was thinking maybe if we had war games together at intervals like once a month or like once a year than we would be able to work together and trust in the other side more easily if another major threat where to come up." Reyna said.

"Well that could work but how would we get such a large number of demigods across the country without drawing attention from hundreds of monsters, and who would guard the camp while the others were gone." Chiron replied. Reyna's Idea was a good one but the chances of it working out where slim.

"I have an idea but it's crazy" Leo said but when weren't his ideas crazy? "What if we could build a portal or something like that where we could transport large numbers of demigods to the other camp like that" He said snapping his fingers.

"Your insane flame boy!" snarled Clarisse

"Listen Leo the idea is great but the chances of anyone having the technology or the recourses to build a portal is like a million to none, and what if one side decided to wage an attack on the other there would be no time to try and talk it out its jus *Snap* lots of demigods dead" Jason pointed out Leo looked crushed for a moment but then his eyes lit up.

"But what if we could make it to where only people could cross and the one side would supply weapons for the event, and I'll have you know that since I became a god-". "Minor god" Clarisse corrected. "Okay since I became a minor god I have a ton of extra material just lying around" Leo said. Jason looked like he was going to say something but then stopped.

"Okay well I think that should be enough to work on till we get to head over there to camp Jupiter we haven't found any horrible threats yet, and I'm thinking Leo should get started on the calculations for that portal." Chiron said stopping anyone else from arguing on the subject he quickly left the room.

What was that all about" I asked.

"I have no clue some guy walked in earlier today while we were talking about fixing up some of our defenses and since then he's been, pretty out of it." Clarisse said. She was nice enough at times but seemed to like giving Leo a hard time. I've heard that one time when she was trying to give Percy a swirly he busted the pipelines and she got sprayed in toilet water.

"I think I might have an idea of why, or who really might be giving him grief someone stopped by our camp today too." Jason said before jumping up and leaving.

"I better go follow him" I said before darting off to go find Jason. I could hear Reyna running to catch up with me

"Where do you think he's headed" She asked

"Probably to go find um, you know who". She nodded and we jogged over to the Poseidon's cabin.

"Hey why did you just leave like that" Reyna demanded when we found Percy and Jason there was another man in the room he was tall and pale he had a suit that looked like it was made of time and space its self and his eyes where bright and golden like stars.

"Oh, Reyna um hey" Jason stammered turning around from his conversation with the strange man. "I think you should meet someone"

We walked over there to see Percy standing there in some weird armor and he had, what where those things it looked like he had things sprouting from his back, "WAIT YOU HAVE WINGS" I exclaimed out loud.

"Oh um Yeah, they kinda came with the whole Prince of darkness thingy" Percy said sheepishly

"Prince of darkness what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked. He just shrugged and raised his hands.

"Ugh, really after 3 years you still don't know what that means" The strange man asked

"Well I doubt you know either, you still haven't found that stupid save the galaxy prophecy." Percy snapped back he sounded like he was on his last nerve with this space dude.

"Are you really going to argue with the creator of the universe? You know I could just snappy my fingers and you would cease to exist." Reyna went bug eyed and started stammering but Percy just kept on arguing.

"No you can't make me cease to exist and you know it, I've heard you talking to Erebus about the prophecy. You said that you had talked to the fates about it and you where running out of time I heard what you said I'm not stupid" Chaos looked sadden and Percy walked out towards the beach.

"Ash wait!" The man said running out after him.

"Whoa what was that about" Reyna asked "That was Chaos creator of the universe, he came by to update Percy on some mission and told him that one of his weird animal things had there pups and stuff then some stuff about these people named Dex and Angel came up and then a whole bunch of nonsense came up." Jason explained. Reyna said that Annabeth had ended up over a Camp and she had to go back and keep Frank from trying to give away her spot as Praetor so she left and then Jason went to go hang out with Leo and see if he needed any help with the portal stuff so he just flashed out. Leaving me alone ugh.

 **Percy Pov**

"Ash wait" Chaos called as I stomped off towards the beach. There was one secluded spot that no one knew about my father had shown it to me on my 16th birthday after everyone got done gossiping about me and Annabeth getting together.

"Damnit Ash, what all did you hear not all of it was true" Chaos said sitting down once I reached the beach,.

"I heard that, you had talked to the Fates, they said that you were running out of time, that after this one you would need to find another deity to replace you when this was all over, I heard you tell him that you where slowly fading to the void and that you had found the one to replace you"

"Oh, well that all was true. Listen I know that it might seem kinda scary being the creator of the Universe but that's not what you would be, you wouldn't become Chaos you would just be taking over my role as the creator and my powers anything even beyond your wildest dream you could do. You could make so much more be so much more." Chaos tried to convince me

"Listen I don't want power I don't want to be able to do everything beyond my wildest dreams that's just not me." He just sighed and patted me on the back.

"That's exactly why you are my replacement there's nothing you can do about it. I've already started the process of transferring my powers to you." And with that he flashed out, why does he have to be such an ass?

I walked back to the camp but stayed in the shadows I didn't want anyone to know that I was here, yet. As I neared the camp borders' I felt a powerful presence so I shimmied up a tree and watched as about 70 girls climbed up the hill all wearing silver hunting outfits. I watched closely trying to spot some special people; while I wasn't supposed to come here I did anyways and sent a few new hunters Artemis's way with the help of Gored my Alpha dog, err Alpha Devil Wolf. I saw Thalia who was talking to some of the girls I sent there were about 12 of them I doubt they had been to Camp before.

The conch horn blew signaling that Lady Artemis had arrived. Thalia started to look in my direction so I stayed absolutely still she looked right past me so I climbed down started walking through some of the forest like area and started thinking on how I would let everyone know I was alive. I could dive bomb into the middle of the camp during the campfire sing along, I could Ash travel onto Olympus, or I could cause I large explosion in the middle of the lake and burst onshore. Decisions, decisions. Once everyone gathered around the dining pavilion to greet the hunters I set my plan into action.

Soaring thousands of feet above camp half-blood then I closed my wings and plummeted down to earth. I fiery skin formed around me as I dropped down once I broke the sound barrier everyone looked up. 3, 2, 1 FLAME ON! When I was about to hit the surface of the lake I turned to ash and caused a large explosion at the lake where I landed then reformed and climbed out.

Without my hood on everyone could see my face. There was a lot of murmuring and a lot of people who didn't know what was going on. Jason and Hazel looked like they were on the verge of tears they were laughing so hard.

"No, No it can't be" Artemis whispered. "PERCY JACKSON WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN THE LAST YEAR!" Thalia shouted marching right up to me and punching me square in the jaw.

As soon as her hand hit my face she yelled in pain as her wrist broke on my face. It wasn't smart to punch something that was part Devil Wolf in the face or really anywhere for that matter.

"Here Thalia calm down let me see it" I whispered soothingly, she let go of her injured wrist and let me see it. I held it lightly and sent a pulsing light through her wrist and you could literally see the broken bone realigning itself.

"How the hell did you do that" She asked

"I'm just Awesome like that." Next Artemis walked up and started demanding answers firing her questions like a machine gun "where you have been, how you are alive, who are you serving, how did you survive that drop, and WHERE IN ZEUS'S NAME DID YOU GET WINGS!"

"Um, I can explain it all later but um I just kinda fell 40,000 feet and I'm hungry so if you'll just kinda, scooch out my way-"

"No! I will not move! You will explain this to me right now!" she yelled in outrage. I didn't even blink; I just walked around her and headed over to my ship that lay unmoved on the edge of the lake.

"How dare you ignore me, I am a goddess I could kill you right where you stand BOY" She yelled boy as if it were the worst insult ever. When I kept walking she fired an arrow of pure energy at me. Everyone gasped. I just turned around and shielded myself with a wall of shadows.

"Impossible!" She screamed madder than ever then realization hit her and she flashed up to Olympus. "What the hell was that cuz" Thalia asked

"It's a long story, Chiron call an emergency meeting on Olympus if Artemis hasn't already, I need to have a talk with the gods." He nodded and galloped off. All of the campers where still getting over the fact that Artemis had shot an arrow at me and I was still alive but they were recovering from that shock now so I grabbed Hazel and Thalia and Ash traveled into my ship.

"Where the hell are we going" Thalia asked

"Olympus"

I set course and walked over to where Hazel was sitting. The ship wasn't that big, it was about 15ft by 12, but that was enough. "Hey, I um have been meaning to talk to you about something" I said.

"That doesn't sound good" Thalia called from the other side of the room.

"Oh Shut up Thalia nobody asked you" Hazel yelled. Thalia responded by sticking her tongue out. "So what's up?" She asked.

"It's your sister, or you step sister from your father in Greek form if that makes any sense" she just shook her head but gestured for me to continue.

"Your sister is alive, I've lost contact with Nico and I really want him to know that she's okay." When I finished she looked like she had a secret that she really wanted to tell me but just, couldn't.

"Ok I'll make sure to tell him, I think he's at camp Jupiter with his um, friend"

"Oooh Nico finally got a girl, who is it" Thalia asked walking over to us.

"Um, it, it isn't a girl, Nico… Nico's gay" Whoa, Nico really he's like one of the last guys I would think of being with a guy. EVER but then again I never really thought about him and girls either.

"It's not like there's anything wrong with being homosexual it's just, what he likes I guess" I said.

"Please don't tell him I told you" She begged

"I won't" Then I gave Thalia the evil eye until she promised not to tell anyone either. "ETA 3 MINUTES" The electronical voice said over the intercom.

"I Hate that voice" Thalia and I growled in unison causing Hazel to snicker.

Time skip to Olympus (Pov will be Percy's here on out unless I say differ)

"What Is the meaning of all this!" Zeus shouted once all of the gods and goddesses arrived.

"It's Percy! He's back" Artemis yelled.

"You have got to be kidding me no one just pops up after being dead for a year it's impossible the Fates would never allow it." Hades replied.

"Then how do you explain the dead man standing right in front of your eyes!" Artemis yelled back at the both of them. All eyes turned on me and so I pulled down my hood "(insert large gasp)" there was a lot of murmuring and Aphrodite looked like she was going to pounce.

"Um since you're like all alive and stuff now would you happen to be single" she stammered.

"Nope" when I said that all the gods jerked away from their conversation and looked at me like I was crazy except for Ares who was looking pissed off at Aphrodite and me and Jason, Reyna, and Hazel were just giggling while getting suspicious looks from the other minor gods except for Nico he wasn't there. Where in the world was that guy.

"What are you three laughing about?!" Frank demanded

"Oh it's nothing that you and all of your majestic royalty should be concerned about" Reyna tried to snap back but there were some giggles in between. Frank and Annabeth were both giving them glares which just made it even funnier even I started to roll of the floor laughing.

"Dionysus have you been slipping some of your wine to these children at camp" Zeus asked starting to looked concerned.

"No I doubt they need the stuff these people are crazy" the wine god replied.

When the laughing fit was over Zeus started asking like a million questions. "Where have you been for the last year?" he started off.

"With Chaos and my team of Assassins" everyone stared at me with eyes wide in disbelief.

"Are you trying to say that you a mere measly Demigod have been in the presence of Chaos the creator of the universe?!" Zeus asked in disgust.

"The first part about me being a "Mere measly Demigod" that part you got wrong the second, well I wouldn't say just in the presence of Chaos were more like friends kinda, almost a fatherly figure" I replied.

"You are lying I should smite you where you stand" Zeus yelled in pure jealousy.

"Go ahead pull out your electric toothpick I'd like to see how Chaos would react to you a mere measly god attempting to kill his heir" I replied giving him a smug look.

He pulled out his master bolt and fired a full charged blast of lightning at me I waited a moment and then called upon the shadows and deflected the blast right back at him. Zeus looked as if in pain and shock but then kept firing round after round of lightning and I kept blocking them with a shield of darkness.

The last bolt he fired hit him square in the chest just like all the rest but this one drove it home. I knew that he wouldn't die but he would be in a lot of pain for the next few days.

"Damnit Ash I told you to try to not kill any of the gods and look what you did in 5 minutes good grief talk about anger issues" Chaos joked as he flashed in with a bright blast almost like a mini super nova.

"But he was the one who was attacking me I was just defending myself" I reasoned.

"Doesn't matter I was just joking, but" he said looking to the gods "But as I was joking Ash here was not in fact all he said was true, not only is he in a relationship he is my heir and he already has enough power on his own to match up to everyone in this room! Now let that sink in for a moment, would you rather have him as an ally in the upcoming war or would you rather us just leave and not offer any assistance this boy here is not a Demigod as you may think but the Helixian guardian that the ancient prophecies have foretold, his power, his grace, his love and anger will be the things that control your fate."

When Chaos finished his little speech all the gods where basically on their knees bowing not only to chaos but to me as well, well all except for Frank, that ignorant little stuck up prick. "But why do we need Percy to save us? We have Frank" Annabeth bragged.

"Yeah, and what do you mean another war, we won against Gaea I saved everyone" Frank asked.

"Oh I forgot about you," Chaos sighed "You really are a pompous stuck up brat like Ash said you were, no you didn't win against Gaea, She Will Wake there will be no stopping that, two demigods blood sis spill that day when Ash sacrificed himself for Hazel, in case you don't remember there was blood all around him. Percy was the one to sacrifice himself, to save the day, why would you, a cheating, weak, pompous" The list just kept going on for a while "Brat! Try and take his glory"

"What do you mean cheating? Percy was the one to cheat on Annabeth with Hazel and poor Frank here took Annabeth in and tried to comfort her after her heart break!" Athena said with a sympathetic look.

"How many of you people actually believe that story?" I asked most everyone except for most of the minor gods Apollo Artemis, Hestia, Hades, and Dionysus raised their hands. "What is wrong with the world" I muttered under my breath.

"Well that was really all I had to say other than you need to prepare your selves because Gaea will rise with the help of other primordial and that Ash is the one that the great Prophecy spoke of and stuff so I'm out" Chaos said before flashing out.

"Before I dismiss this meeting I have two questions. 1. Why does Chaos keep calling Percy Ash? 2. Who are you going out with?"

"Ash was my Assassin name, and um I won't answer the 2nd question unless she is okay with everyone knowing." I answered kinda awkwardly.

Slowly Hazel walked up from the back of the throne room where the minor gods had their little mini thrones and placed her hand in mine. That was when Nico walked in.

"Hey I'm sorry I'm late had some, PERCY WHAT THE FUCK?!" He yelled.

For some reason Hazel was avoiding eye contact with her brother. "Um hey Nico… I'm back"

Nico just stood there looking confused and a little. No scratch that Nico looked really mad. "Um I think I should go, Jerald's sick" Nico said walking out.

"Nico WAIT" Hazel yelled running out to find him I stared to run after her but I decided not to. "You and Hazel are going out! I knew it!" Aphrodite shrieked

"Can we share you?" she asked with puppy dog eyes and for a moment I was tempted to say yes but then I snapped out of her charm speak.

"Ew What the fuck mom stop trying to charm speak Percy into sleeping with you" Piper yelled even Jason looked dazed by the level of charm speak the love goddess was using.

"I'm going to go and try to find Hazel" I said before running out of the throne room and leaping into the air. I circled around Olympus a few times before I spotted the 2.

"I already lost a sister to him I don't want to lose you too I can't lose you" I heard Nico crying out.

"Nico your sister isn't dead Bianca isn't dead." I said once I landed.

"Dang you have wings too!" he gasped "What do you mean Bianca isn't dead I know she isn't dead she tried for rebirth" Nico said immediately snapping back into serious mode.

"No Nico Bianca is still Bianca. She is alive Bianca is a Shadow Assassin." I reasoned but Nico just wouldn't believe me. So I pulled out my phone and called her on Skype.

"Ughh what do you want Ash it's like 4 in the morning here" Bianca complained

"I think your brother wants to talk to you." I replied and gave Nico the phone I could hear her cries of joy and fresh tears started to roll down Nico's face.

"Thank you" Hazel said. "I think we should leave them alone for a while" I suggested she nodded so we started to walk along the garden paths.

"It's beautiful up here" She said admiring some of the flowers.

"Yeah it is, hey Hazel, have you ever wanted to fly?" I asked giving her a playful look.

"I don't like this you're giving me that look" She said smiling. I ran over and picked her up bridal style and then leaped off of Olympus expanding my wings and gliding on the warm summer night air. I dived and swirled around doing loops Hazel let out several whoops of joy.

"Wow this is amazing." She gasped.

"Yeah it's like you're in your own world, free on all problems no one can stop you." I replied. We flew on gently looking at the moon and the stars.

"That" I said directing her sight towards a cluster of stars "Is Zoe's constellation, she was a friend of mine, once a hunter of Artemis, when she died at the hands of her father Artemis decided to make her a constellation but now she is revived as a Shadow Assassin" I said.

"Wow, she must have been a very brave person"

"Yeah she was pretty cool, very frightening, like whatever you do, DO NOT even THINK about touching her food! I joked "I swear that lady eats more than I do"

"Damn how is that even possible, you would have thought she would have exploded by now" She laughed.

"We flew around for a while then decided to land over by camp Jupiter.

"Um actually wait don't leave just yet I'm just grabbing a few things" She demanded lightly so I withdrew my wings and walked through the tunnel into camp Jupiter.

Hazel ran into her dorm and came out with a bag.

"Okay I'm ready lets go" She said so I Ash traveled us out of there.

We arrived at my secret spot on the beach. "Hey check this out" I said as shadows started to swirl around the area making it pitch black for a moment once the shadows receded there was a pitch black beach house other than the wooden deck and railing with Sea green swirls.

"Whoa" was all Hazel managed to say. I lead her into the house and inside there was a hallway that open up and lead to a small kitchen and a living room which was furnished with leather couches a flat screen TV and an X-box 1. The living room lead to a hallway that had doors in each room there was a queen sized bed lined with white linen sheets a small wooden dresser that also had a smaller TV and a DVD player on it and a night stand that had a radio placed on top.

"We've been going out for one day and your already asking me to move in with you" Hazel asked laughing.

"No I'm not asking for you to move in with me, I'm just letting you know that if you ever need anywhere to go I will be there for you. You have the key to this cabin if you are ever scared or just want to get away this place will be there for you if I'm not." I replied.

"Annabeth is crazy for leaving you" Hazel said walking up and hugging me.

"She doesn't matter right now I've forgiven her for what she did to me, it was just a breakup" I replied.

"But you went through hell for her"

"I know and that made it that much harder but I've forgiven her, mostly" was all I said.

We headed to the living room and started to play some video games.

3 hours, 2 lost video games, and 1 pizza later Hazel had fallen asleep in my arms on our leather couch. But our peaceful sleep didn't last long because as soon as something occupied my secret place someone found it.

There was fierce pounding on the door which woke Hazel and I up we looked into each other's eyes and started to blush at the position we had fallen into.

While we giggled and tried to untangled ourselves from the blanket and each other the pounding got louder.

"Hey who's in there?!" A voice yelled

"Oh come On Travis it's probably just an old cabin that Nico stayed in, you know he didn't like the Hades cabin for a while." Someone else reasoned but I think I know who the two where.

I ran with Hazel to the door continuing to giggle and blush.

"Hey Travis, Katie hold up" I called once I opened the door and saw the couple walking off into the distance.

"Percy?" Katie yelled squinting her eyes.

"Ye-ah come on in!" I said. "Do you know Katie and Travis" I asked Hazel nodded "Yeah we met at your funeral, wow that sounds really, weird"

"Hey Hazel how you doin?" Katie asked dragging Travis in.

"Good, kinda tired we just woke up" She responded.

"Wait we, Oooo Percy got himself a girlfriend" Travis gawked.

"Shut up or I'll slap you"

I threatened. "Dude this place is Awesome, how long has it been here?" He asked.

"Oh I created it last night, I can do stuff like that now, I'm like supposedly some chosen one and I have a bunch of cool powers like creating stuff out of the shadows." I explained.

"I didn't understand any of that but it sounds cool. Hey do you guys have any food" Travis asked. Katie just scoffed and she walked off with hazel to go and hang out on the deck.

"Yeah, I can just imagine it and it will pop up in the fridge. If you want I can get some ribs out to thaw and tonight we can have like a BBQ party over here with all the guys" I suggested.

Travis started nodding his head so fast that I thought it would fly off and I started to regret my decision of having a party with him.

 **Hi guys another chapter finish I really hope you like it very crazy right.**

 **Remember to review and follow the story and favorite it, also review your ideas for the story or PM me the ideas please help please guys PLEASE**

 **So what do you say 5-10 review and I publish the next chapter :D**

 **:D REVIEW :D REVIEW :D REVIEW :D REVIEW :D REVIEW :D REVIEW :D REVIEW :REVIEW :D**

 **ME SIGNING OFF**


	3. Chapter 3-Truth or Dare

_Chapter 3- Truth or Dare_

 **Hi guys chapter 3 I hope you like it**

 **Since request from you since I suck in grammar, how I can get a Beta, what do I need to do or can you recommend me someone…I know I am terrible in grammar but I have two options in that area continue being a stupid and virgin or master English and bet raped by my English teacher…so no I will get a Beta, write my horrible plot, get shouted at by the Beta, and publish a good chapter but for now someone explain me how? Review it or PM me please…is for you well being guys**

 **I DON'T OWN PJO OR HoO or Annabeth sadly would have die in the first quest and Zoë would have been saved by Percy**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Elveril-thanks bro, here is the update, i hope this story is not repetitive but, i have never seen a Hazel story with Percy**

 **Guest-yeah i know, i suck in grammar so because that i am getting a Beta with the help of you guys**

 **Son of Tyche- thanks bro**

 **PaulRead-thanks, but i am not sure if i can write that long chapters regularly so i think i will write them longer around 7500 words if possible, or less if is completely necessary aka cliffhanger**

 **redwolf23456-thanks bro**

 **THERE ARE THE REVIEWS GUYS, REMEMBER REVIEW YOUR OPINIONS, EVEN IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME I LIKE THE FLAMES OF MY GRAMMAR BECAUSE IT GIVES ME A GOAL TO IMPROVE GUYS, AND SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY**

 _Later that night at Percy's cabin_

"RIBS ARE DONE!" I called from out on the deck.

"YASSS!" Leo yelled running over to the grill where I had two big slabs of BBQ ribs ready. The rest of the crew came walking up the steps after drying off from a midnight swim at the beach.

"Damn these are good!" Jason called out from the picnic table that I had set up.

"Damn right they are I cooked 'em what else would they be" I yelled back. We all sat down and started to eat the food that we had spent all day making.

There was Mac n' Cheese compliments to piper and Jason, Taco's from Leo, Katie had made pie which was amazing and Hazel made some of the best potato salad I had ever eaten.

"Toasts, to being back together again" Jason said rising up the beer that I had gotten from a magical fridge I had received on my 18th birthday up on home base.

"And to being alive" Hazel added on playfully elbowing my in the ribs.

"CHEERS" we all clanked beer cans and glugged them down.

"So what's the Plan for after dinner it's past midnight so if any of us tried to go back to our cabin the Harpies would attack if we were seen" Katie asked.

"Okay so here's what I was thinking after this, maybe we could like have a game of truth or dare and then we'd probably end up either passing out or getting fucked senseless from that so were taken care of until morning." Conner replied while chewing off a piece of meat.

Hazels face went red when Conner brought up getting fucked senseless. "Doing WHAT" She screeched.

"Oh just to let you know she isn't really with the whole go and fuck everything program." Leo said pointing over at Hazel. "She dated my Great grandpa for a while" He added on.

"Holy shits how old are you" Travis yelled.

"No she died for a while and then came back to life when Death got chained up" I explained. "But you guys seriously go around having sex with people" Hazel gasped.

"Yeah pretty much" Leo replied

"Back in my day when you where that age we still went around holding open doors saying ma'am and sir and you never had sex until you got married now, here I am in the 20th century and 15 years old are going on fucking rampages!" Hazel complained.

"Yeah well as Gods our bodies are automatically matured so we can literally just go around and fuck people as we choose, you being 14 have the bodily maturity of a 20 year old but you still only look about 15." Jason explained.

"Wow come to think of it that's kind of weird I mean my age is frozen at 19 because of how fast time passes here but I'm dating a 14 year old and even if I hadn't died and had the same aging process as normal people I might have ended up going out with someone 4 years younger than me." I said pondering all space and time.

"Dude now that I think about it, we could have demigod kids" Jason said. "They would have to build us cabins and everything"

"Sorry were Late um had some stuff to take care of" Frank said while he walked through the trees holding Annabeth's hand.

"What who invited them" Travis said in disgust.

"I DID. If I can forgive them than you sure as hell should be able to forgive them to." I said looking them all in the eyes. "Whatever I mean I have kinda missed talking to Annabeth I just thought that it might make you upset somehow but you were dead and stuff" Piper said.

"Alright it's settled sit down and we can get started, wait isn't Reyna supposed to be here" I asked.

"Yeah I'm here, sorry I had to bribe Dakota not to tell anyone I was going to be gone for a day or so" Reyna announced waking through the bushes behind my cabin.

"Okay So I'm not hungry anymore from all the talk about sex and I'm not sure about playing truth or dare with you guys." Hazel said after Reyna sat down.

"What why were you talking about sex" Reyna asked looking up from the food she was devouring.

"It started off with Conner and plans of Truth or dare and when the Stoll brothers and Leo are involved it usually ends in sex. And then Hazel started off on how stuff was back in the 70's or whatever time she was from and then stuff about how we can have sex so young since were gods and stuff, and then Percy started to talk about how it's weird that he's dating someone so much younger than him" Jason said explaining what had happened so far.

"Well that's not that Bad Percy I remember that for a few months after the Titan war Artemis was hitting on you and she's like thousands of years older that you." Annabeth said making me blush.

"Damn man you had a maiden goddess on your tail." Jason asked.

"Maybe for a little bit but that's over with, I'm ready to play Truth or dare." I said throwing away my paper plate.

"Alright where are we going to play?" Reyna asked.

"I can add a room to the cabin made special for Truth or Dare and maybe we can make it a regular thing." I suggested

"Okay that sounds good, and if we stay the night there maybe we could have like bunk beds and stuff." Annabeth suggested.

When it was finished there were 3 bathrooms, a closet for 7 minutes in heaven, 5 sets of bunk beds (So like 10 places to sleep) a magic fridge and bean bag chairs in a circle. B= Bed b= bathroom C=Closet

|b| |b| |b|

|B| |B| |B| |B| |B| | C |

Magic Fridge

(A/N the order of their seating is: Percy, Hazel, Katie, Travis, Jason, Piper, Leo, Conner, Annabeth, Frank, Reyna - Percy… Sitting in a circle surrounding the magic fridge)

"Alright Frank you can start" I said when we all sat down.

"Okay Jason Truth or Dare" Frank asked'

"Dare, but first what are the rules?"

"Oh um if you don't do the truth you get you have to take off a piece of clothes and if you don't do a dare you have to do the same and kiss someone." Leo said making Hazel go red again.

"Okay Jason I dare you to run up to the big house and start screaming "THE BRITISH ARE COMING" at Chiron" Frank said.

"What kind of dare is that?" Jason scoffed. "Alright I'll go but first let me get my go in, Hazel truth or dare?"

"Um Dare" She started "Wait no truth I meant truth" she screeched.

"Haha too late I dare you to sit on Percy's lap for 10 rounds." Jason said but that wasn't that bad he could've made it worse. But when he saw Hazel's face relax a little bit he added something "Without a shirt".

"What!" She screamed.

"And if you don't you have to take off a piece of clothes and kiss someone." Jason reminded her making her go back to fire hydrant mode again.

"Fine" She grumbled underneath her breath as she removed her shirt revealing her Blue and Black strapped bra and sat down on my lap.

Frank and Leo where staring and drooling like dogs Travis was getting beat up by Katie for staring too, and Conner looked like he was about to pounce I wrapped my arms around her and she squirmed a little bit to try and cover herself but it was no use. All the guys were staring at here large boobs almost drooling.

"Okay so um Annabeth truth or dare." Hazel asked. Still trying to hide her large breasts.

"Dare" Annabeth reply simply looking almost bored.

"Okay, um I dare you to… I dare you to go outside and sing I'm a little teapot as loud as you can." Hazel said smiling again.

"But, what, how, why, no, but, you're a bitch." Annabeth stammered but she slowly got up cursing underneath her breath and went outside.

"I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT

SHORT AND STOUT

HERES MY HANDLE

HERES MY SPOUT" She sang as Jason, walked in. we were rolling on the floor crying. "Dude why is Annabe- BOOBS" Jason stammered and started to stare at Hazels chest.

"Damnit Jason get over here" Piper demanded putting a little charm talk into it.

"WHEN I GET ALL STEAMED UP I JUST SHOUT

TIP ME OVER AND POUR ME OUT!" She finished.

"Hazel, you are a GENIUS!" Katie cried picking herself back up and going back to her seat. When Annabeth walked in we all scrambled back to our seats so we wouldn't have to face her wrath.

"Percy truth or dare" Annabeth asked sounding sweet and nice.

"Dare, do your worst" I said giving her a fierce look.

"Oh it's not you I'm punishing, it's your girlfriend. I dare you to make out with Hazel shirtless while she is on your lap for 2 minutes." Annabeth dared.

Hazel once again started looking like a red pepper. "You Annabeth are a cold, Cold person" Hazel growled. Annabeth laughed and pulled out her phone,

"Hurry up and get comfortable you'll be there for a minute or two, oh and you can get up to change positions" she said.

I took off my shirt and the girls started to stare "Dude where did you get that tattoo its epic?" Leo asked

"Chaos" I answered.

Hazel turned around to where her boobs where pressed against my bare chest. "Okay Go!" Annabeth called. Immediately Hazel's lips crashed against mine in a soft passionate kiss. The guys let out a wolf whistle as our kiss deepened.

"I licked at the bottom of her lip asking for permission to enter. It was granted. As soon as my tongue entered her mouth we started to battle for dominance. Once I had control my tongue started to explore her mouth while one of her hands traced down my abs while the other tangled itself in my hair.

"One minute to go" Annabeth announced.

"Whoa, they sure are getting into it" Travis hooted. I untangled one of my hands from her hair and flicked him off which caused some laughing but I just went back to exploring Hazels' body. She shivered and moaned slightly when I started to graze my hands over her boobs. I could almost feel the others eyes staring.

"Alright 2 minutes up." Annabeth called out.

Hazel pulled away and we started to catch our breath, I could feel a slight boner poking up but Hazel was covering it. Oh crap I hope she couldn't feel it. Though having her boobs right there in my face slightly rising and falling with her breath wasn't helping and I could feel myself harden slightly more as much as I tried to hide it.

I knew Hazel could feel my mini erection because her face suddenly light up in surprise. I quietly shushed her keeping her from saying anything. She unwrapped her legs from around my back and turned around. Immediately trying and failing to cover herself.

"Can I put my shirt back on?" I asked.

"Sure and go I'm bored again." Annabeth commanded.

"Alright Katie truth or dare" I asked pulling on my shirt.

"Um, d… no truth. Katie replied almost slipping.

"Damn alright, is it true that you lost your virginity?" I asked making her go pale like a dead man.

"Uh… Yeah" she answered shocking everyone in the room other than the Stoll brothers who fist bumped.

"Leo truth or dare!" she asked before it could get anymore awkward.

"Dare!" he yelled immediately

"Okay I dare you to lick peanut butter off of Reyna's boob" Katie said which greatly angered Reyna.

"Hell no!" she yelled jumping up and tackling Katie starting a fight.

"Reyna chill" Annabeth shouted but even Katie was fighting back and she was taking care of herself.

Eventually after about 20 minutes of screaming and cussing I went in to break up the fight after losing a rock paper scissor with Travis. I was about to just walk in and try to pull them apart but then I had an Idea; I took off my shirt and let Jace out.

"Wrarf, wrarf!" he barked if that's even how you would spell it. The effect was immediate the girls separated and ran for the puppy who started to cuddle up on them. "Hazel go back and sit on Percy's lap you still have seven rounds left" Leo demanded. "UGHH" she groaned scooching back over to sit on my lap while still getting stares from the guys.

"Alright I'll grab the peanut butter. Reyna you choose left or right boob" Frank asked walking over to the fridge pulling out two bottles of peanut butter. "Wait never mind we can do both boobs I have crunchy and creamy" Frank announced much to Reyna's despair.

"Hold on you guys got to go before your dare so I want to go Percy truth or dare?" Leo asked.

"What why me again" I complained. Everyone one just looked at me expectantly I just sighed and answered "gods I'm going to regret this, dare"

"Ha-ha yeah you are going to regret that" He laughed. "I dare you to lick peanut butter off of Reyna's other boob, but I call the crunchy peanut butter I love that stuff.

I started cursing under my breath and Hazel looked mad that I would be licking another girls tits. "Alright, I swear I'm going to kill you after this and I think Hazel wants to help" I said as Hazel got off of my lap. That part I didn't mind, my leg was starting to fall asleep.

Reyna pulled off her shirt and unclasped her bra revealing her large c almost d cup breasts. "Are you just going to stare or are you actually going to finish the dare" she asked annoyed.

Hazel looked just as mad if not worse once I started to look at Reyna's boobs but I could sense her anger so I looked back at her and started a mental conversation.

"Hey, I'm so sorry." (-Percy)

It's okay I guess, I know that you wouldn't cheat on me or anything it's just the thought of Reyna lying there enjoying having my boyfriend licking peanut butter off of her boobs gets me kinda mad. (-Hazel)

Oh look there he goes. I said in her mind as Leo started off slurping off the peanut butter.

He sure seems to be enjoying it Hazel said.

Yeah, ughh why do I have to do this

'Because you got dared to" She replied looking at me like I was stupid.

"Your turn" Leo shouted a little too loud. I slugged over there and watched Frank wipe the peanut butter on Reyna's perky tits. I mentally apologized to Hazel one more time before kneeling down and starting on her left boob.

I started to slide my tongue around her boob eating up the creamy peanut butter. It tasted good so that was an advantage. I started to suck on the soft flesh making her groan and shiver. "Oooo damn Percy you're good." She moaned. Eventually I got off all of the peanut butter thank the gods.

"How come she moaned when you did it I just got a slap upside the head" Leo complained.

"Because Percy is good with his mouth and wasn't stopping every 5 seconds to swallow peanut butter." Reyna said putting her clothes back on.

"Okay my turn, Leo truth or Dare"

"Dare" he said simply, the game after what? Four rounds it was already starting to get boring. So I decided to spice things up a bit.

"I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Annabeth" Travis started to chuckle and Conner had fallen asleep already.

"Don't worry there's a futon in there if you two get uncomfortable on the ground" I reassured them. (A/N: Just FYI a futon is like a mattress that folds into a couch or vice versa just in case someone didn't know)

"Alright since they're gone I'll go I haven't gotten to go yet- Hazel get back on Percy you only have 5 more rounds, well 4 after this." Piper yelled.

"Damn" Hazel muttered under her breath then she scooched back over and got on my lap.

"Okay Travis Truth or dare" Piper asked.

"DAREDAREDAREDAREDAREDARE!" He started screaming. The decision to make this place soundproof from the outside was starting to pay off, harpies have real good hearing.

"SHUT UP!" Piper yelled getting him to hush. "Okay I dare you to wake up your brother by shoving a bunch of ice cubes down his pants.

Travis looked nervous but unsteadily declared "I am a Stoll, Stoll's never back down". He mustered up his courage and walked over to the mini fridge grabbing about 5 ice cubes in one of his hands.

Conner laid sprawled out on the ground so it was easy to find a spot to quickly slip in the ice cubes. Travis winced, pulled up the waist band of Conner's cargo shorts and chucked the ice cubes down.

Conner jumped up as soon as the elastic waist band slapped down. We heard a lot of moans and groans once he opened his mouth to shout but they weren't coming from him.

He danced around a bit shacking the ice out of his pants and then we all sneaked over to the closet counting down the minutes until we could burst open the door.

"Katie get your camera ready it's been almost seven minutes I whispered. She nodded running over to grab her bag.

Even though we weren't sitting Hazel still had to do something similar to sitting on my lap. I was standing on my knees while Hazel was on her hands and knees in front of me so it looked kinda like we were doing doggy style.

"1 minute left" Piper whispered while the moaning and groaning continued to get louder. Travis seemed to be trying not to laugh at the position that me and Hazel were in while his brother was making acting out the sounds from the closet, so it looked like he was a retarded monkey trying to climb up a bed post.

"Okay 3, 2, 1 OPEN UP!" Piper shouted while I yanked the door open being careful not to smack Hazel in the face with it. In those short moments I witnessed something so, absolutely horrible and disgusting even Luke would want to run off screaming like a little girl, and that has happened before when he walked in on Blaze and Silena who is sometimes allowed to go and visit her boyfriend.

"OH SHIT IM CU..CU..IM CUMMING" Leo shouted while Annabeth was bouncing wildly on his dick.

"7 MINUTES IS OVER" Travis yelled while rolling on the floor unable to contain his laughter.

"SHIT LEO OH FUCK YEAH IM!" Annabeth started to wildly jerk and moan as Leo continued to pound the shit out of her winking at Reyna.

"ANNABETH" Frank yelled snapping her to attention. She weakly slid off of Leo's; hmm I'd say a little below 8 in. dick and wobbling over to her clothes.

"Is it over yet" Hazel asked she had closed her eyes as soon as I yanked open the door.

"Yeah, they're done…for now" Travis replied with a mischievous smile.

"Oh and just for your information, we got that all on camera" Reyna glared at Leo who was still making kissy faces at her.

"Alright whose turn is it I want to get off of Percy's lap" Hazel asked.

"MUAHAHAHA The turn is mine and you shall all feel my wrath" Travis said. We went to sit down but Travis kept stomping around like a high Godzilla.

"Dude your bro got problems" Jason concluded staring at Conner looking slightly .concerned. "Aha Jason you speak, truth or dare" Travis asked.

"Truth, I do not trust you, At All period."

"Okay, fair enough, is it true that you fucked Piper in the horse stables" Travis asked getting all up in Jason's face _. Holy shit that would explain why blackjack has been acting weird since I got back._ "Well, um maybe a little" Jason answered. Piper started to blush while Hazel just looked completely shocked.

"But you were at camp Jupiter almost all the time and whenever you came here it was for council meetings" Hazel gasped.

"Whatever Reyna truth or dare" Jason asked.

"I'll go with Dare" Reyna answered. Jason just kinda sat there for a moment like he was trying to think of the perfect dare to take the attention off of him.

"Okay I dare you to guess the size of everyone's dick in this room. Other than the girls, I really hope that they don't have dicks." Jason said which got all the guys kinda defensive; Leo just looked at her still wiggling those damn eyebrows what the fuck is up with him and eyebrows I just don't get it!

"Hold on WHAT" Reyna screeched.

"You have to guess the size of all of the guy's dicks" Jason reminded her with a cheesy smile.

"I have some questions, one, is she guessing their size hard or soft, two, how will we check and see how far from the truth she may be, three, what happens if she gets it wrong" Annabeth asked, why does she always have to ask so many damn questions.

"Um, she'll be guessing their size hard, someone will have to measure the size and, for like a consequence, she has to suck off whoever she guessed the wrongest, if that makes sense." Jason said.

"No there is no way in hell I'm doing that shit" Reyna yelled pulling off her purple camp Jupiter shirt. Travis had to hold Conner back and Leo was sitting there drooling.

Reyna just seemed to not care. "Katie truth or dare" She asked.

"I think this time I'll go with dare" Katie answered.

"Hehe okay you remember the dare Jason gave me?" Reyna asked. Katie nodded looking scared. "I dare you to do that dare" Reyna said making the guys uncomfortable. "Also Before someone measures them though they get 10 minutes with their girlfriend to get them hard." Reyna announced.

"Okay so who will be measuring" Piper asked.

"Hmm, I guess you will" Reyna said

"What wait no, that wasn't, no way, hold on what" Piper stammered.

"Yeah no way I don't want my girlfriend going around messing with other guys dicks if I can help it" Jason half shouted

"Yeah well you can't, payback's a bitch isn't it."

The room was filled with an awkward silence as Katie got up and slowly walked around the circle she was eyeing at some of the guys making them curl up a little bit.

"Okay so I'm guessing: Leo bout 7, Frank about 10 I mean he is so big, um Jason 7, Travis 6, Conner 6 and a half, and Percy I'm guessing would be about 5 maybe also." Katie said. Travis and Conner looked noticeably depressed and awkward.

"Alright so there are 3 bathrooms in this part of the cabin and it seems that two girls are basically being shared so it will Katie, Conner, and Travis in one bathroom then I guess Annabeth, Leo, and Frank can take the closet and then the other two bathrooms will be for Jason and Percy." Piper said. I have no clue in the world how she got a ruler but there it was sitting in her hands.

"WAIT that was the tenth round right" Hazel asked desperately.

"No you have to wait until after this dare who knows maybe being shirtless will help with Percy" Reyna said evilly.

"Hold on what exactly am I supposed to do to Percy, I haven't really been paying attention" Hazel asked. Oh no once she finds out what Reyna expects her to do she is going to DIE.

"Oh well, you know get him hard" Reyna said Hazel still looked mildly confused. Good grief she really doesn't know anything about sex. "You know get him horny, you seriously don't know what that means" Reyna asked looking shocked.

"I understand what you mean but why the fuck do I have to do it" Hazel complained.

"Stop whining, you guys have 3 minutes to find somewhere then the ten minutes will start" Reyna said.

Hazel and I slowly walked over to the empty bathroom. "You know you don't have to do anything" I said sitting down on the toilet seat while she took the stool that pops up in every bathroom that I make, another thing that I have no clue about how it ends up there.

"Yeah I know you wouldn't make me… but I think I might want to try" Hazel said which totally blew my mind.

"Time starts now" I heard Reyna yell from the other room.

Hazel climbed on my lap like how we had been earlier. She started to kiss me passionately. I traced my hands up and down her body. Hazel started to move down until she reached my zipper never breaking eye contact. She undid my zipper and pulled out my 7 in. soft dick. Slowly she started to lick up and down the shaft and I could feel myself harden slightly in her hands. Hazel was sucking on the tip of my cock swirling her tongue around the head driving me crazy it had been about eight or nine minutes so I was a little worried about if someone would walk in on us but all my fears where forgotten as I felt her warm mouth envelop my dick. I was rock hard. She sucked on it for about a minute then went back up to the head. I was rock hard.

"Hey I'm here" Piper announced walking through the door before I had any time to pull up my pants or for Hazel to get off of her knees. "Damn Hazel getting down and dirty are we?" Piper said while Hazel jumped up and tried to cover herself.

It wasn't like Piper was doing anything better I could see the specks of dried cum on parts of her chest. "And I can tell everyone about how you were sucking off Percy in the bathroom" Piper squeaked.

"NO you can't. Remember the rule for truth or dare in this cabin, whatever happens here STAYS here" I reminded her fiercely. She gave me a pouty look and Hazel's face was on fire. "Whatever give me your dick I got to measure it" Piper demanded but I had softened some.

"Oh well then, whatever I'll go check Leo and Frank while you two get stuff going again" Piper said in almost a seductive tone swaying out of the bathroom door to go and check off Leo and Frank.

"Well that was… Interesting" I said walking back over to the toilet running my hands through my hair. "Hey are you alright, Piper was just over exaggerating, she wouldn't go and tell a whole camp anything, she's just not like that you know it too we spent like 2 years on a ship together." I said.

"Yeah I know it was just shocking. It's really embarrassing getting walked in on while in the middle of doing something like that even if it is your friend." She replied. It would be a minute before Piper came back and I needed to get hard again so I started to slowly jerk off bringing my hard on back to life.

"I'm back!" Piper yelled through the door before walking in Hazel was just sitting on the stool and I was sitting there on the toilet seat. "Damn Percy" She gasped once she saw the size of my fully hard dick. She walked over and placed the wooden ruler underneath my member and made a line at the end. "10 and half inches, damn Percy you're a monster" Piper said.

We all walked into the main room after redressing Hazel was infuriated that she had to wait till the very end of the dare to put her shirt back on. "The results are Leo 7, Jason 7 and a half, Travis 6, Conner just at 6 and a half just like predicted, Frank a mere 4 inches, and Percy a staggering 10 and a half inches." Piper announced in her best… announcer voice what do they call those people?

The girls all started staring at me Reyna looking especially fierce. "So that means that you have to suck off frank since you were off by 6 inches" Reyna said devilishly. Katie wiped a fake tear and trudged over to Frank who was looking very shameful.

Frank just unzipped his pants and pulled out his small dick while Katie got on her knees. While this was going on Piper started to look really weird like almost kinda constipated or like she had to fart but didn't know if she would end up farting or not if she tried. Frank was groaning loudly until he came in Katie's mouth, she swallowed.

"Okay it's my turn" Kate said walking back to her seat after using up a whole bottle of mouth wash. "Piper truth or dare" she asked.

"Dare" Piper replied

"Alright I dare you to tell a big secret about someone in this room that they don't want known, and if you don't do the dare you have to do anal with a guy of your choice in front of everyone.

Piper's eyes widened with shock then slight fear as she glanced over at Hazel who was shaking her head and waving her arms. "Oh and Hazel you can put your shirt on now" Jason said. Hazel jumped to grab her shirt then pulled it on ads fast as she could also getting off of my lap.

"When I walked in to the bathroom that Hazel and Percy where in to like measure his size and stuff"

Piper started stammering Hazel glaring daggers at her. "Percy was sitting on the toilet seat while Hazel was on her knees sucking his dick" Piper finished at almost a whisper so everyone was leaning forward to hear her.

At first the room was quiet but then as always Leo had to put in. "Hold up Hazel was doing WHAT, give me specifics here like how was she sucking, where was she sucking stuff like that come on details girl" he shouted.

"It was like on the head and stuff and it looked pretty like intimate and naughty, she was looking him in the eyes the WHOLE time like while he was moaning and like it was hot" She said making Hazel try and hide behind me without being noticed.

"Damn Hazel" Reyna exclaimed.

"Okay whatever I have like a dare for kinda everyone in general, I dare everyone to have a shots off, that's what we decided on calling it right" Piper asked.

"Yeah I think it was that or like drinking contest, but I like shots off more it sounds cooler" Leo said.

"Alright Percy where do you keep the alcohol" Jason asked.

"And what makes you think I'd be the one with alcohol" I asked but was just greeted with obvious stares, I always kept a bottle of something in my room on the Argo II that's where Hazel actually had her first drink after Frank and her broke up. We had almost basically been dating and she had come over it was late we were bored we had some whisky and let's say that the one kiss we had when I was "Dying"

I walked over to the fridge and entered the password then pulled out one bottle of tequila for each person and enough shot glasses for everyone. "What the fuck I don't think we'll need that much alcohol" Katie said.

"It's so that we aren't all trying to grab at the same bottle at once it like helps make everything fair and stuff." I explained. I pulled out the built in the tray stand out of my bean bag chair while everyone else struggled.

"Wait some people didn't agree to the dare" Frank said.

"Well then it's the same for my dare last time, if you don't do the dare you have to take anal in front of everyone, which means girl or boy you get it up the ass." Piper said silencing any complaints.

We took of the caps and poured in some tequila "GO" I yelled starting it off. I downed my first one and felt a familiar tingling sensation as it rushed down my throat. Immediately afterwards I poured another shot and chucked it down. After about 3 Katie was looking a little off but everyone else was good. After 6 Katie was done then Hazel went making 10 shortly after her went Annabeth at 14. Once we hit 16 Frank was running to the bathroom to hurl. I felt fine maybe a little tipsy but during training to become an assassin I had to modify my bodily reaction to sedatives and stuff like that so I was used to much more stuff than this and at a higher concentration of alcohol too.

Piper passed out at 20 and Conner ended up pouring the tequila on the floor then he just raised his hands in surrender, almost immediately Travis suffered from the same type of incident running off to join frank in the bathroom. So it was only Reyna, Jason, Leo and me that were left. "Holy shit Percy what the fuck how do you do this" Leo said trying to keep up but failing only getting about half of the alcohol in the cup. "Fuck it I'm through" he said throwing up his hands and knocking over the bottle. The others were staring at us crazy.

"Fuck this shilrthl" Reyna stuttered falling out of the bean bag chair dragging the bottle with.

"Come on just you and me Jason" I shouted to be truthful I was worried about losing to Jason he looked about how I felt and we were at 38, 39, 40 I grabbed the bottle and chugged the rest down and when Jason attempted the feat he fell out of his chair knocking himself out.

"I AM CHAMPION" I declared. Shit I was drunk as hell. "Do you think we should call it a night Leo asked rising from the floor. "I don't know I think it would be fun just to have like random dares and questions while we're drunk." I said. He nodded and went to grab Travis and Frank.

Hazel and Piper were sitting on the floor taking swigs from their bottles of tequila. "So you woke up" I said wobbling over to them and crashing down next to Hazel. "Percy you are like totally fucking hot like I would totally fuck you" Piper slurred with drunkenness. Hazel turned and slapped her playfully.

"Bitch stay away from my man" she laughed falling over towards me. "Oh fuck Reyna's waking up"

"Hey biatch come over here" Piper called out giggling.

"Bruh I don't think Frank or either of the stolls brothers will be playing right now" Leo said. "Or Katie he added seeing her asleep on the bunk.

"Whatever just go wake up Jason and shit." I ordered while I got Reyna and worked some de-drunkify magic on hazel and piper. I mean they were still out of it but now they could communicate.

"Okay so now we just have random dares and like scenarios and shit" Leo said. "Alright since I won, Piper if you had to fuck one guy in this room who would it be" I asked.

"Well to be honest I would totally fuck you cause your dick is huge" She answered which made Jason pretty mad.

"Alright Hazel truth or dare" Piper asked. She chose dare. "I dare you to make out with Reyna for 3 minutes" Piper said dragging Hazel back to her senses. The alcoholic drinks from Home base usually wear off faster so they wouldn't be drunk anymore in about an hour with the drink and my magic crap combined and they hadn't drank as much.

"What the fuck bitch." Hazel said glaring at Piper.

"Reyna you up to it?" Piper yelled. Reyna looked like she had fallen asleep so I summoned about a gallon of cold water and poured it all on her face.

"WHAT THE FUCK PERCY YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" She screamed jumping up and running all around the room trying to get the cold water off of her.

"Hey what time is it" I asked Annabeth pulled her phone out of her back pocket. "About two A.M." she said putting her phone back away. "UGH do we have any activities tomorrow?" Leo asked "Cause I'm going to have to worst hang over ever".

"I think I have a way to get a free day in camp." I said mischievously. "And how would we do that?" Jason asked suspiciously. "Okay so I have the power to turn myself and others into Devil wolves, if we all went out as those and scared the crap out of everyone during breakfast we could get a free day because Chiron wouldn't want the campers in danger" I said getting evil nods from everyone.

"Well we would need someone to go out and act like they were being attacked or something like we could drag Conner and maybe Annabeth out of the dining pavilion then have them run back and say that there's tons of hem around the camp and that we should all just stay in our cabins" Leo added.

"Yeah I'm cool with it but I think frank should be the other one because like everyone like respects him so they would actually believe it if Frank told them and not Conner" Annabeth said completing the plan, "Alright so until then we should probably get used to walking around on four legs instead of two because it can be quite a transformation" I said.

We went and woke everyone up then brought them into the main room. "Here everyone drink some of this" I said passing down a plastic water bottle.

"What's in here" Frank asked. "Anti-Hangover remedy just drink it and we'll fill you in on our plan" I said handing him the bottle.

"Alright so we wanted a free day at camp, So Percy, Annabeth and I came up with a plan. Percy will be temporarily transforming us into his weird wolf thing except for Annabeth and Frank who will get dragged off then run back a few minutes later and say that the camp is surrounded. Frank that's where you come in, you will be telling Chiron and the rest of the campers that we should get a free day and just stay in the cabins. Got it" Everyone nodded. "Good" Leo set off to find some fake blood in bunker 9 so it would look realistic once Annabeth and Frank came back.

"Why are you giving us hangover remedies if the whole purpose of this plan was so that we wouldn't have to be active with a hangover" Piper asked.

"Because I myself plan on drinking some more and I don't want to have to do anything tomorrow" Jason said. "Alright don't get scared the process to turning you guys starts now" I announced calling on the shadows starting the transformation process. It only took about 5 seconds.

I was pitch black with golden specks on my face, Travis was a light gray all around other than a white circle surrounding his right eye, and Conner looked the same as Travis except the white circle was on his left eye, Reyna was light brown and had some blond on her ears and tail, Piper was a tricolor mix of blonde , light brown, and dark brown, Jason was all Blond, Katie was a kind of earthy color with patches of gray, and Hazel was a dark brown with golden specks surrounding her eyes and ears and lighter brown spots around her claws.

"I'm back" Leo yelled walking through the door "And since Chiron would probably get suspicions if we all didn't come back so I got enough fake blood for everybody" He announced. I pulled the Shadows up around him transforming him. When he walked out he had a fiery red pelt with white at three out of his four claws.

"Alright so everyone get used to walking like this I'll drag off Annabeth and whoever has the most control by breakfast gets Frank" I said through everybody's mind. Everyone nodded but Leo looked funny because his head was kinda big and he had no control over himself what so ever.

3 hours passed and everyone could run at a decent speed and we decided on Hazel to drag Frank away. The golden specks represent a blessing that the ancient Devil hound who was the first king of the Devil wolves bestowed upon the prophesied ones to mark them. They are specially blessed with strength, agility and natural powers, and it has been said that once the heir of the banished king of the Velicihounds return he would attack the blessed ones to try and kill off the power source of the species that banished his kind into exile.

"Alright I think were mostly ready breakfast starts in an hour Annabeth and Frank you guys go back to your cabins and the rest of us will run around randomly so that others can spot us." I commanded. Frank and Annabeth nodded and grabbed the fake blood packets that they would be hiding in their shoe and pants leg so that when someone bit the brace that Leo made for them it would look real.

"Alright Jason you and Piper will go and run around the Ares cabin they're usually up this early but watch out they will attack you try and stay in the shadows but act vicious use the Devil screech if you can, Katie you and Travis can go and run around the Hermes cabin, Conner try running through some of the bathroom or shower stalls, and Hazel and I will run behind everyone and check through the other places since were faster" I commanded. Everyone shot off running toward their target zone.

It was about six thirty and Hazel and I had made about two laps around the camp. There were a lot of whispering going around about the "Rough wolves" some even thought that we were Hell hounds.

Chiron should be making his way over to the dining pavilion now we could run over there and jump scare him" Hazel suggested.

"Good idea, but remember stay in the shadows" I added. We ran over to where Chiron was and stalked around for a few minutes. Growling and snarling, Chiron noticed us and started to look curious but that changed to fear once I used my demon cry. It was like squeaking breaks and a dragon call combined and it alerted all of the other to meet at my location.

Jason and Piper where the first to show up then Katie and Travis, and Conner followed soon after. We started to stalk around Chiron waiting for him to call the harpies. Once they came they would attack and we would show off some of the combat that I had taught them in the short training period we had.

"What are you" Chiron yelled reaching for his bow and arrows which weren't there thank to my shadow control. I began to speak in the Devil Wolves native tongue. It was rough like sandpaper and could only barely perceived by a trained human ear and was impossible to be spoken within human vocal cord limit which is one of the reasons that I had to use mental messaging with the rest of the guys.

I on the other hand was not human, I am I member of an ancient race of Helixian Guardians. "BE GONE FOUL BEASTS" Chiron demanded making the sign of warding off evil. We felt no effects since we weren't an evil being or demon but he didn't know that so we staggered backwards running off to my cabin.

"Alright breakfast starts in 15 minutes ten minutes into it we'll run in and grab up Annabeth and Frank, Hazel remember you have to go for Frank's right leg. His left doesn't have the brace." I said. We all just jogged around a bit acting stupid for the next 15 minutes. Once we heard the conch horn we began to ready ourselves.

"On my mark" Jason said lining us all up. We went over the last minute stuff like where they would be dragged and what to do if someone pulled out a weapon. "GO GO GO" Jason yelled starting us off.

I was running in front of everyone Jason was to my left along with Travis, Conner, and Hazel then on my right there was Reyna, Katie, and Leo.

"We reached the dining pavilion and started snarling and growling jumping up on tables snatching up food everything was in chaos people were screaming and running off just like we wanted. Chiron was shooting arrows at me but I easily dodged them and the campers couldn't attack because no one could get close.

"Hazel go for Frank remember RIGHT LEG" I said. Running off towards the Athena table where all of the cabin had gathered on top off the table and was stabbing at me randomly. Annabeth was at the edge acting as one of the main defenders oddly Clarisse was there to. "Okay falls back some Hazel start running" I commanded grabbing Annabeth's leg fake blood spurted from the brace and she mustered up a scream acting like she really was hurt.

I started to pull her back rather fast and everything was going according to plan but then Clarisse had to go and be a hero. She ran after Annabeth and I and jumper grabbing Annabeth's hand trying to pull her back but it didn't work Clarisse just got dragged back with Annabeth.

WE got back to the cabin and all transformed back into our normal selves I had blessed them to have the ability to transform into and out of the Devil Wolf state as they please until I remove the power.

"Shit what the hell are we going to do with her "Asked Leo who was jumping around after had transformed. Being a Devil Wolf can get you pretty pumped up.

"WHAT THE FUCK" Clarisse screamed.

"Hold on Clarisse we can explain" Annabeth goad standing up and removing the leg brace.

"You guys could have killed someone" Clarisse complained.

"Clarisse shut up!" Reyna demanded "if you would just give us a gods damned minute to expain" Reyna continued to yell getting up in Clarisse's face which surprised her. Reyna may not be the largest one here but she packs a punk for her size.

"Listen there is a war, far greater than you could ever even begin to comprehend, and it's going to happen. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow hell it might not even be in this decade but it sure as hell is coming and every single soul here has to be prepared. That little stunt was a test, a test that was failed epically this camp needs to get its act together and quick." Percy said sternly but Travis couldn't help but have an impish smile spread across his face

Clarisse started blushing then walked away for a minute and Katie walked up to me and whispered something in my ear "Percy you have got to be the best liar on this side if the Hudson". She was right I could come up with a way to get out of almost any situation but what I said was true and this camp needed a serious but whooping to get it back into shape, I didn't realize that a camp could learn to slack so much in only one year.

"Well are we going to go out there and tell them or what" Clarisse asked with a gentler tone. "Nope, we go back Frank says that their surrounding the place and that with the how the others acted this morning that we would take 'em out and then we get a free day" I explained Clarisse giving me a curious expression.

"So all of this was just to get a free day off from camp" Clarisse asked sarcastically.

"No, it was to test these people and seeing how much they lack I want a free day before starting on trying to help whoop this place back into shape" I argued back defensively. She just shrugged it off but then turned around slowly. "How 'bout this, you let me get in on the free day stuff I won't tell Chiron that you're a fucking werewolf" Clarisse said.

"Whatever, you two remember to limp" I said pointing at Annabeth and Frank completely ignoring Clarisse. They nodded and we all set off back to the camp almost running into a search party.

3rd person Pov

"Percy my boy, are you harmed." Chiron asked walking up to the group and laying a hand on my shoulder.

"No but these two are I can tend to their wounds at my cabin, I saw how the campers reacted to those odd wolf creatures and based on that um, I think it's best if we took them out ourselves then at the crack of dawn I'm jumping into sword training it's almost pathetic how these kids handle their weapons" I said.

"I agree, I don't know how much more qualified you guys are to take them out but you may sure as hell try and I guess I'll give y'all the rest of the day of to prepare for tomorrow" Chiron said looking deep in thought. We slowly walked back to the cabin fully aware of Clarisse's demanding presence.

"I know something's up don't try and hide anything, Frank came back Very late last night and he reeked of booze" Clarisse said once we had arrived at the cabin, not wasting any breath on asking how it had gotten there she already knew Percy Jackson was able to do many strange things. Kill a giant without a god, battle the titan of time himself, get Annabeth and practically every other girl in the camp to fall for him, he went through Tartarus for the girl he loved and then Frank, it was just wow but the most impressive thing yet was that Percy Jackson had gotten Clarisse, the one girl in this camp who quit literally hated his guts to start developing a crush on him.

Percy just stood there kinda awkwardly without saying anything. Clarisse continued boring holes in him with her eyes in an evil glare until he reluctantly handed over the answer.

"We were playing truth or dare there was booze stuff happened" Percy said without looking anyone in the eye then turning and walking inside to the truth or dare room pulling another beanbag chair out of thin air.

"You want to join" Percy asked. Clarisse was intrigued as everyone just sat down in a designated beanbag chair around the circle. Leo even went to grab a beer out of the fridge.

"Already are you serious" Reyna asked.

"Hey, if you're gonna drink all day anyways might as well start early" Leo replied plopping down into his chair.

Back to Percy Pov I was just bored.

"Reyna just scoffed and Clarisse looked a little shocked but she just grabbed the chair and went to sit by Katie who welcomed her gladly.

"Alright I'll start it off Hazel truth or dare" Katie asked.

"Dare, um I think" Hazel answered scared. Hmm I wonder if it would get as dirty this time with Clarisse here.

"Okay I dare you to finish every sentence you say with "in bed" until I say so" Katie said making Hazel get red but not in embarrassment she was just straight up mad (in bed lol).

"You know what you are such a bitch…" Hazel started but then Katie gave her a gesture to continue "You are such a bitch, in bed" Hazel said giving Katie a glare.

"Leo truth or dare… in bed" Hazel asked adding the last part on quietly.

"Dare please, and I don't mind if it's in bed as long as it's with your sexy ass" Leo yelled. I got pissed off and stood up only to have Jason walk over to me and start trying to hold me back.

"Whoa their hold on Percy he isn't worth the trouble, it's probably the beer or something" Jason said trying to push me lightly back down into my seat.

"I don't get it, what's the big deal I mean all he did was hit on her I guess you could say it's not like Percy's her boyfriend why is he getting all defensive" Clarisse asked.

"Because he is my boyfriend… in bed" Hazel said making everyone giggle.

"No Jason it's not the beer I haven't even opened it yet Hazel is hot as fuck and this is truth or dare after all-" Leo just collapsed falling straight forward without any warning.

"HOLY SHIT LEO ARE YOU ALRIGHT" I yelled jumping past Jason to go pick up Leo. His nose was bloody from the impact. Everyone had gathered around Leo as I checked his pulse and made sure he was breathing.

"He's alive" I announced but Leo looked almost dead he just lay there up against me motionless. What the fuck how could he have just passed out he was fine two minutes ago while hitting on Hazel.

I did a thorough check for any kind of drug that could be on him but then I went and checked his shoes sure enough one bottle of prescription pills and a bag of weed.

"What the hell Leo" I murmured "What's in the bottle" Annabeth asked.

"It's some kind of extra strength pain killer, It says prescribed the seventh right now it's the sixteenth, okay so two when he first starts then.." I started doing the mental math calculating about how many pills he should have left "Well he didn't overdose he has the same amount of pills here as he's supposed to" I announced.

"What about the weed" Jason asked

"I don't know" I responded whipping out my phone checking out the prescription and recommended dose for Leo's weight and size. "He wasn't overdosing himself on purpose, he was prescribed way too much" I said.

"Damn that is a lot of weed though" Piper added. Leo started to stir a bit and was groaning.

"What the fuck just happened, feels like I got possessed by one of those Eidolons again" Leo grunted.

"You passed out on an over dose of this shit" I said poking the bottle in his face" And this probably had something to do with it" I added showing him the weed.

"Wait hold on I didn't smoke any, I found the shit when I was looking for fake blood" he explained.

"Whatever here take some of this" I commanded handing him a yellow square of ambrosia.

"Why where you taking pane pills anyways" Hazel asked.

"I think you forgot something" Jason reminded her.

"Why where you taking pain pills anyways in bed" She said in an aggravated tone.

"I pulled something in my back and people kept suggesting I get it checked out so I did the doc. Said it was nothing but he gave me some pills to take and so I took 'em but that wolf transformation fixed it for good I think" Leo explained.

"Whatever just don't get weird like that again" Hazel started. "Ughh Don't get weird like that again in bed" She said getting some snickers.

"Sure whatever just dare me" Leo said" Lo said as we all climbed back into our seats.

"Okay I dare you to smack Chiron's butt the next time you see him in bed" Hazel said everyone busted out laughing thinking of Leo and Chiron in bed. "Shut up" Leo yelled but no one was listening.

"Reyna truth or dare" Leo asked" Reyna kept laughing for a minute or two before answering.

"Dare" She said finally managing to calm herself.

"I dare you to make out with Hazel for 2 minutes and if you don't then you have to permanently remove two pieces of clothing" Leo said looking smug. The only thing Reyna had on was some Jeans and a shirt (Other than her under wear and bra) so making out with Hazel was her only option unless she wanted to strip. It was her fault I told her to leave her socks and shoes on.

"You fucking bastard" Reyna muttered coldly.

"Hold on what! There is no way in hell you can make me do that in bed" Hazel declared causing more snickers.

"It's not your choice" Leo said looking straight at Reyna. Clarisse on the other hand looked horrified at the thought.

Reyna just flashed Leo the bird and got up moving to my other side by Hazel. "And your seriously going to do this…In bed" Hazel shrieked quieting at the last part. "Sorry" Reyna said sitting down by Hazel. Annabeth pulled out her phone and gave the thumbs up.

"GO" Annabeth said starting them off Reyna slowly moved her lips toward Hazel who was even more hesitant to go along with it but soon enough one minute had passed and they were going at it full speed. One of Reyna's hands were exploring Hazels body, the other was entangled in her hair. "30 seconds left" Annabeth declared. Jason, Leo, and Travis had all pulled out their cocks and were stroking them diligently and Clarisse was staring at them like they were crazy… which they were.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys" Clarisse asked. "Lots… Of…Things" Leo said in between grunts. "Yeah I can tell" Clarisse muttered.

Reyna and hazel continued sucking face while the timer ticked down. I could hear the two gasping and slightly groaning it was hard to hide my erection. "Alright two minutes are up" Annabeth announced.

Hazel and Reyna quickly pulled apart catching their breath. Reyna was smoothing out her hair while Hazel was readjusting some things. "Well that was… Interesting" Piper declared.

"Uh so um Clarisse truth or dare" Reyna said quietly. "Truth you guys are crazy" Clarisse said. "Alright is it true that you have a crush on someone in this room and if you do who is it" Reyna asked eyeing Clarisse suspiciously.

"Hmm what do we have to do if we don't want to answer a truth" Clarisse asked nervously. "Take off one article of clothing" Annabeth said. Clarisse went white, all she had on was some flip flops a pair of fluffy pajama pants and a shirt (Along with under stuff). "Okay um I kinda had a little Crush on Percy for a little bit but…" Clarisse said quietly shocking everyone in the room. Seriously me, why me she's supposed to hate my guts?!

"Okay whatever Katie truth or dare" Clarisse asked.

"Dare" Katie said

"Okay uh I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Travis" Clarisse said. Katie just shrugged and pulled Travis into the closet.

"Alright since she's gone I'll go" Jason said "Percy truth or dare". Shit if I choose dare I'll probably end up having to fuck someone but if I choose truth, I don't even want to know what they'll try and find out.

"Uh… Dare" I answered Jason gave me an evil grin.

"Alright I dare you to go into your bedroom and…"

 **Another chapter finish hope you like it, so someone tell me how to get a Beta and another someone recommend a good Beta and we will improvise the stories in a whole new level , but from what I know Betas take some time to rewrite the chapters so I think the updates would be a little later that 3 days as I am doing now :C**

 **Review and follow guys remember :D**

 **Me signing off**


	4. Chapter 4-Bianca Oh Oh

_Chapter 4- Bianca, uh oh_

 **Hi guys, I am sorry this chapter is so short, but on Wednesday I was on a family trip for 5 days. I didn't have much time to write, and my mom says no technology on family trips so I am damned without my computer, cellphone or anything, who can live like that? Those are things of Tartarus. But what can I do apart from apologizing and sending this.**

 **I am sorry if I am not updating very soon because, I am going to another family trip which I hope I do it alive; I mean please call the police, if after the next week I don't post, saying that my parents kill me. WHO THE FUCK FORCE YOUR KID INTO A SKYDIVING, yeah my mom and step-dad are throwing me from a plane at 3000 ft. to the ocean, I'm screw**

 **I mean this is a plan of my step-dad to get rid of me…oh so fucking irony…I understand Percy step-dads are the worst scum on the earth**

 **So please guys if I do die mourn me please, but I don't have fear of heights… I am not Thalia so wish me luck and all**

 **I apology again if this is getting between my schedule but what I can do, plus the Beta-ing adds more time per chapter so probably posting will be once a week; even if this chapter is short is kinda complete for writing it on a rush**

 **I HAVE MY BETA GUYS, Redxlord offered his services to me and that makes me extremely happy, so no more grammar errors.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Redxlord: yes bro thanks, I mean I really don't know what I would have done without you offering, I don't know how Beta-ing works but you do so thanks :D**

 **Percy pov**

"I dare you to go into the bedroom with Hazel and…"

Jason never got to finish his dare as a blinding light accompanied by a jarring blast filled the room. I instinctively called forth my weapons and armor from the shadows, which appeared instantaneously. I saw a small figure land in the center of the room with a bow in hand. _Dear gods no, it can't be her, not here, not now._

"Hey Ash" Angel said, letting her arms fall to her sides, the bow she held in her hands melded into her luminescent armor, which seemed to flow down her lovely figure. Just when things seemed to be going good, something had to pop up or someone in this case.

"Who are you" Travis demanded.

"I'm Angel, formerly known as Bianca Di Angelo, I was sent here to give Ash who you know as Percy a message from Chaos."

"Oh" everyone seems to say at once. Hazel's facial features went slack. She just stood there staring at Bianca. Just before I left Bianca came into my room and tried to make a move on me, it didn't work. I didn't necessarily deny her, but I didn't give her any reason to have her hopes up for when I came back.

Came back from what? I don't even know why I'm here in the first place? Chaos didn't give me any reason, all he said was to go down to earth as he jabbered on about some war that I was supposed to save everyone from, he never told me anything about the supposed prophecy or who my ancestors were. How am I supposed to be able to wield a power that I don't even know about, or where it came from? Who are my ancestors, what the hell is going on?

"What's the message" I asked snapping out of my train of thought.

"Well, he told me that whenever he tried to call you, you didn't answer" She explained.

"And…" I pressed on as I used my hand to gesture for her to continue.

"Oh, That's it. He just needs you to contact him"

"Wait so your Nico's sister right" Jason asked, interrupting our conversation. She nodded. "So that would mean that you are also a daughter of Hades, which is the Greek equivalent of Pluto, which means in a weird and very complicated way you and Hazel are like sister-ish's" Jason stated as kept glancing in between Bianca and Hazel.

"Wait, so you're dating your old crushes sister" Travis snorted, obviously thinking it was funny.

I went red and so did Bianca. Hazel looked confused for a minute, but then caught on giving me an odd look, and this is why I didn't want Bianca to show up. I knew it would stir up some unwanted drama.

"What do you mean my old crushes sister? I never liked Bianca, she was a huntress remember, destined to forever hate men" I reasoned, hoping the guys, Hazel, and especially Bianca would believe my lie.

"I actually believe that" Katie stepped in "remember how he was so fixated on Annabeth; I doubt he would have had the time to have a crush on another girl, even if he did like them."

"Oh my gods, why does it even matter, I'm going to try and call Chaos. I'll see ya in a minute" I said before walking out with Bianca on my tail. Hazel was following quietly, but neither of us had noticed.

"Wait you have a girlfriend" Bianca asked quietly once we reached the beach. It was a cool morning and very bright. The birds perched in the tree's surrounding us with their obnoxiously loud chirping, but the constant sound of the small waves lapping up on shore soothed my nerves a little bit.

"Yeah" I said weakly.

"I should've suspected as much, I heard how you would murmur her name in your sleep, I just thought…" she stood there silently for a minute, before sinking to the ground, supporting her chin with her hands "I don't know what I thought to be honest."

I sat down beside her glancing in her direction. "I don't know either". We sat like that for a good ten minutes, before I heard a sneeze behind us. I jumped up and leaped onto the figure, tumbling to the ground. I heard muffled shouts of surprise and felt a mass of fluffy hair.

"Chill out Percy it's me!" I heard a female's voice say from below me. I look to find that the person is Hazel.

"What the fuck why were you spying on me" I demanded.

"I wasn't trying to spy on you I was coming out to tell you that Nico is supposed to be coming by camp, since he is a co- director and he'll probably have your phone. Now why did you jump on me?" She asked.

"Oh, well um… out of instinct I guess, I don't know" I answered, climbing up on my feet awkwardly as Bianca kept snickering from behind me. Hazel seemed ticked off because she walked past me and confronted Bianca.

"So, what's the deal with you and Percy, I'm guessing you two have some kind of history because of what went down in there, and now I'm getting mixed messages about whether you like him or not so…"

"So you where spying on us" Bianca asked.

"Maybe a little" Hazel confessed.

"Um I think I'm just gonna let you two settle this together, you know sister to sister so… I'm just gonna like wait over here" I said awkwardly walking away.

I could hear foot step quickly following me, and my face grimaced once they got a hold of me.

"No you're not" They both said in unison dragging me backwards by the hood of my jacket. I sighed and walked back over to the water, letting it wash up on my sneakers. The water was cold but I was too lazy to move, none of us got any rest last night and the warm sunlight felt good on my face. I don't know what month it was but it felt like mid-august, right when summer starts surrendering its hold on the camp, letting falls cool air slowly wipe away the warm muggy nights. I remember all the memories I had here, singing along at the camp fire, the golden flames leaping 15 feet into the air, those were the days.

Although, I spent three years at home base training with the assassins and Chaos; technically, I'm still only 17, my birthday in earth years hasn't passed.

The sounds of Hazel and Bianca's bickering bring me back from my thoughts, I couldn't help but sigh at their banter.

"Yeah well I've known him since he was 14! Wait no 13, no yeah it was 14… no. Shit! Whatever it doesn't matter" Bianca argued. Wtf what are they fighting about now? I turn my head to see Hazel and Bianca standing less than a foot away from each other, intensely glaring at each other trying to drill a hole in the others skull with their vision.

"Yeah well how much time did you spend with him? 2 days, until you died on your stupid quest" Hazel retorted. "I watched him die, saw his lifeless body slowly turn to ash, then smoke flowing up into the atmosphere, I dealt with never truly knowing what happened to him for a year, then all of the sudden he just pops up out of nowhere saying _"hey I'm back, you know what I've been thinking about you for 3 years that haven't happened while you sat here on earth and wondered what happened to me, do ya wanna go out"_ all I want are some god damn answers, but NO! Your bitch ass gotta come in here acting all sad and hopeless about how he went on and got a girlfriend, go ahead be sad! Guess what I Don't Care! But you better not come near me again questioning me and my intentions with Percy, he's MY boyfriend and you don't get a say in that!"

Good gods, Bianca must have really done something special this time. Hazel never cusses except for whenever she's really mad, and for once Bianca is left speechless.

"Wait what" I stammer. Bianca looks at me and shrugs like she is truly clueless and Hazel just shakes her head and walks away. "Dear gods what did you do now" I murmured under my breath jogging after Hazel leaving a mock hurt looking Bianca to figure out the situation herself.

"Hazel… Hazel!" I call out her name wandering around the woods until I see her sitting on a fallen tree with her head in her hands. "Hey, what happened back there" I asked slowly walking towards her.

"I don't know, Bianca started asking me a bunch of questions and stuff then she asked what I really wanted you for and I... I just lost it" We sat in silence for a few minutes before she broke the silence. "But I really do want to have her as a sister, I mean she seems cool with all of that hunter stuff, I saw a few of them walking around camp this morning, but I just don't know how to go back and try to get things back on track"

"You don't have to" Bianca said walking over from behind a tree. I knew she had been following me, I just didn't care enough to try and stop her.

"What do you mean" Hazel asked.

"What I mean is... like you seem pretty cool and I'm definitely not the best with people so I understand if I come across as a little… well a lot weird really. But like I'm cool with just trying to be… as sister-ish as possible with someone I just met 20 minutes ago and found out was dating the guy I've liked since I was 14, but" She sighs "It doesn't matter it's just a guy, and I really need as a normal life as I can possibly get right now and having a sister seems.. I don't know just kinda cool"

I couldn't help but smile at their little touchy moment. "Alright, um it looks like you two are all set, I'm just gonna go now" I say awkwardly walking quickly off towards the cabin.

I don't even know. I spent 3 years with Bianca and neither of us tried to get back together, or really showed any kind of special feelings toward the other since most of our time spent together we were killing things or attempting to kill each other and now she shows up, apparently having been liking me since we first met and her and Hazel are sisters. Ugh! Why are girls so complicated?

"Dude where are the girls" Jason asks when I walk into the room.

"I don't know, talking, giggling, gossiping, arguing, trying to kill each other, you know sister things" I suggested. He shrugged then left. Where was everybody? The room was full when I left now it's just me. Eh whatever. I walk into the main cabin and find my phone lying on the table with a note attached.

Hey sorry it took so long to get your phone back, the guys and I are out catching up and tending to our godly stuff. I don't know where the girls are – Nico.

Well that explains it. I pick up my phone and when I turn it on, the lock screen showed 27 missed calls from Chaos. Shit! I am so dead. I dial Chaos's number and wait for him to pick up. After 3 rings, I hear his deep voice loud and clear over the speaker.

"Why the hell have you been ignoring my calls" He shouted hurting my ear drums.

"I left my phone with a guy and forgot to get it back" I replied as calmly as I could.

"Well god's Damn it don't do that Ash! What if the world was ending or I had an urgent mission or I forgot the password to my J-pad again" We had many of earth's technologies, but ours were just a little more advanced like the J- pad for example it's like an I-pad but better and we're currently working on a K-pad.

"Well ok then, I'll keep my phone with me, now what do you want?" I asked.

"The three sisters stopped by… we found your prophecy"

"Oh, um do you need me to go back?" I said.

"No, I can text it to you, it's kinda self-explanatory" He responded blandly.

"Oh, well okay then, I guess I'll let you go then" I responded shortly ending the call. I've been waiting for a long time to finally see that prophecy, for a while I wasn't even sure if it was real. I waited for a minute staring at my screensaver; it was a photo of the shadow assassins, drunk in the club, most of us half naked. Yeah it was a pretty interesting night.

*budududung. One new message*

 _The seventh descendant of the seventh king._

 _The last of the first shall bring justice upon darkness or forever shadow the light._

 _When the evil arises one must step forward by their calling._

 _A last stand, a shifted tide, to no one is it clear what will survive._

 _Yeah okay he needs to work on what he means by self-explanatory._

 **Bianca POV**

I walked in with Hazel to find Ash sitting on the couch staring at his phone intently. Guess he must have called Chaos.

"Hey what's up" I asked walking over and sitting on the arm of the couch. Hazel followed and plopped down next to Ash resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, um the sisters came to visit Chaos, said they found the prophecy" he responded. The sisters are… pretty complicated they aren't the sisters of fate; well not completely it's kind of hard to explain. The three sisters of fate that most demigods know of are the youngest generation. There are two more that came before them, the sisters that prophesized during the Helixian age, the sisters that prophesized in the Chaotic age and the ones now, the Godly age. They all came in groups of three but they all speak together and form one mind so there are three sisters, yeah like I said kind of complicated.

"Oh, so did you get the prophecy" I asked curious.

"Yup" he responded popping the P. He pressed a button on the side of his phone and the TV came to life showing a text message with 4 lines. Hazel looked up and seemed confused.

"Ash is some supposed last generation of these weird Helixian people, who were like the first beings, ever and when they somehow started randomly disappearing. They tried to put their life into another deity and that's how Chaos came around so right now he is like the most powerful thing ever, but Ash is somehow supposed to claim the true power of his ancestors and like… save the world and stuff… again" I said. She nodded looking even more confused but I would probably just confuse her more if I tried to explain it any more.

"Can you go back to Percy…? I just um… Ash is my assassin thing for back on Home Base, I don't want to get those two lives mixed up" Percy said.

"Oh um okay sure I guess" I murmured. I'm a part of his life on Home Base though; _does that mean he doesn't want me to get mixed in either?_

I sat there for a minute reading the text over and over again analyzing each word.

"What month is it?" Percy asked.

"August, why?" Hazel responded.

"If it's August why aren't all the kids in school yet, or getting ready to go back" Percy questioned.

"Some of the kids did leave, but the camps kinda started their own type of schooling system they had some of the older demigods who had survived into adult hood get a college degree and stuff and now we have a school that's disguised as some sort of specially gifted program" Hazel explained. Now it was my turn to be confused, but I just nodded and went back to staring at the text message.

Percy went back to messing with his phone and when he hit the home button the picture of the shadow assassins from our "initiation party" as Chaos called it popped up. It was all of us drunk as hell half naked on the stripper poles in extremely inappropriate poses. Dex was on his knees licking the pole while pretending to do doggy style with one of the male strippers that Chaos reserved for the party, (I hope he got paid extra for what he had to endure) Blaze was literally fucking some girl upside down hanging onto the pole like some crazy acrobat, Percy was holding onto some horizontal bars that got welded onto the top of one of the poles while I was sitting on his shoulders so it looked like we were doing some crazy version of the 69 position not to mention all he had on was a pair of boxer shorts and I didn't have my shirt on (or underwear but that wasn't important).

"What the literal fuck" Hazel said slowly, saying each word individually with a pause between them.

"Why do you have that picture in the first place" I screeched.

"Shit, well um I don't know Chaos texted it to me and I found it kind of funny so I put it as a screen saver, I didn't have any intention of it seeing the light of day other than that" he explained defensively slowly backing off the couch.

At the worst possible timing EVERYBODY walked in.

"Holy shit what is that" Leo screamed.

"Wait is that Luke, dear gods I hope not" Annabeth murmured face palming. The room irrupted into chaos. Everyone was yelling and shouting random stuff and somebody managed to get whip cream involved.

"SHUT UP!" Percy shouted. He was loud enough that for a second it seemed like you could hear a pen drop from a mile away. "Thank you" he said settling himself back onto the sofa.

"Why is Luke in that picture" Annabeth asked shakily.

"He… kinda got revived and is like a shadow assassin and stuff" I said quietly "Oh and so is that Beckendorf dude" I added.

"Oh" was all she said. The demigods or now minor gods all looked pretty tired so they pretty much just plopped themselves down wherever they could find a spot. Percy disconnected his phone from whatever source allowed him to project the images onto the TV and stared at his phone as if he was in a trance. I saw Hazel whisper something into his ear and then they walked off into the hallway with his hand on her waist guiding her into one of the bedrooms. Well damn. I plopped down and waited for whatever would happen next to happen.

 **Hazel Pov**

"Hey I need to talk to you" I whispered into Percy's ear. He slowly looked up then nodded grabbing at my waste then pulling me into a bedroom.

"What's up" He asked sitting down next to me on the bed.

"How do you really feel about Bianca?"

"What do you mean" he asked.

"I know you two have a past and you spent three years with her, where she was mostly the only girl around, something must have happened."

"I-…" he started but then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it" I yelled.

"Bianca, there's an… issue I guess you could say" She said through the door. Ugh.

"I'll be right there" I said "And don't you move" I commanded Percy.

"Yes ma'am"

I walked out looking at Bianca expectantly she just shrugged and pointed over at Travis and the guys who had a bag full of green stuff… Damnit Leo.

"There's really nothing we can do that will stop them" I said turning back to Bianca. "If they start breaking stuff shoot them" She looked concerned. "No really just take out you bow and shoot them, particularly in the thigh or something and if you could try and avoid the bone that would be nice but they can deal with it if you don't"

She laughed giving me thumbs up and walked back over to the girls who had raided the fridge of our alcohol. I turned back into the room and sat down next to Percy.

"I think I love your sister"

 **Hope you guys like it, what would Hazel say oh my gods I don't know I haven't write it :P**

 **I have my Beta guys Redxlord will do me the favor of fixing my disastrous and terrible grammar and the other mistakes. THANKS REDXLORD**

 **Please Styx that I survive the next weekend**

 **Special thanks to Redxlord for checking my horrible grammar...also check his 4 amazing stories that i like very much**

 **REVIEW AND FOLLOW GUYS, see ya later**

 **Me signing off**


	5. Chapter 5-Love Triangle

_Chapter-5 Love triangle_

 **HI guys, here is the new chapter, I haven't had the time to really search for a future in this story, but I am not giving up on the story, no way in Tartarus would I let a story go incomplete unless I die, so please give some ideas and I will do my best brainstorming to get a general plot.**

 **As I said before I am leaving for another family trip on Friday till next Monday, so I will probably publish on Wednesday because of the Editing if I can write a chapter on Tuesday**

 **I really tried to keep it up there in the 7000 words but I couldn't; so I think it will stay from 4000-5000 words okay sorry**

 **I hope you like it**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Sourluck-jejeje I am mean, it was a mind-blowing cliffhanger, so here is the thing you wanted**

 **Jet-yeah I know bro, I am ashamed of my grammar (not really), but for that I thank Redxlord to beta the story**

 **Son of Tyche-thanks bro, I hope the rest of my chapters continue like that**

 **friend-Hi bro, how you doing, good of you to pass by read the chapter and say Hi you know...if you want you can always pass today and say hello**

 **I don't own PJO or HoO**

 _ **Hazel pov**_

 _"There's really nothing we can do that will stop them" I said turning back to Bianca. "If they start breaking stuff shoot them" She looked concerned. "No really just take out you bow and shoot them, particularly in the thigh or something and if you could try and avoid the bone that would be nice but they can deal with it if you don't"_

 _She laughed giving me thumbs up and walked back over to the girls who had raided the fridge of our alcohol. I turned back into the room and sat down next to Percy._

 _"I think I love your sister"_

Damn when I thought my life could be normal, _as normal as it can be with a guy that is a prince of an extinct race_ , I sigh, well what I can do apart from this…I SLAP HIM and then bring him into a kiss.

"Ow, what was that for" he whined rubbing his cheek.

"Well for playing with me, now go get her Percy…I will be fine" I try to contain the tears threatening to spill out of my eyes.

Why does everything in my life have to be taken away, he pulled me on to his lap, rubbing soothing circles on my back, just by his touch I felt better. _but wasn't my man now, he was hers now_

"Why are you waiting? go after her, she will jump into your arms immediately" he silent me with a kiss and all I could do was stay silent as I melted into the kiss.

"See Hazel, I _think_ I love Bianca but I _know_ I love you understand; you never were a tool to please myself Haz, it is so confusing" I buried my head in the crook of his neck.

"So what now Perce? what we are or what will you do?… you can't have both of us you know" I asked why everything around this boy is so complicated, I just can't understand.

"dunno, but what if we talk with Bianca about this" I nodded to that idea.

"Stay here, I will get her" I commanded.

I walked to the door, but when I opened it, IT was mind-blowing "WHAT THE FUCK" I mean Leo was running around only in boxers holding a bag of weed, Jason was on the floor groaning in pain from two arrows in both thighs, Annabeth and Reyna were making out and Bianca was firing arrows at Leo who keep dodging them and drinking beer.

"Hey sis, wanna come here one second, and what the hell happened here we were only gone 5 minutes."

She just shrugs it off "The Leo guy gave out that thing to everyone and they are high like madmen and stuff"

"Okay" we enter the room and Percy was playing with his thumps awkwardly.

 **Percy pov**

Oh damn, oh damn, what do I do now I question myself. These girls will probably kill me…why does my life have to be so hard, even as a demigod my life wasn't normal.

Both girls entered the room and I felt like I was in the dog house, trapped, nowhere to go.

"Well err, how can I say this…hmm…I eh u-" I stuttered out.

"He loves you" I was cut off by the daughter of Pluto, who said very bluntly all I wanted to say.

"Okay, so you two broke up or something like that; can I take him now…I would like to ravage his mouth" I just tilted my head at Angel's, I mean Bianca's direction with an expression that said 'really'. Did she really have to say that out loud.

"No, that is the problem, this moron here" she pointed at me, _Where is the sweet and lovely Hazel I love "_ says he loves both of us, so we have to decide who gets him" I took a sudden interest in my shoes in that moment. _you know the assassin shoes are very comfortable_

"so what will you do, fight to death or something?" they both shout 'shut up' and slap me in unison, being slapped on both cheeks hurts way more than just one.

I intelligently keep my trap shut as they discussed why one had to have me or don't, and all the bickering began a cats fight…I just stood there, on my phone playing clash of clans ignoring them, I did recollect my resources while they fight and Michel4583thebiguy gave me a PEKKA for war.

"You don't know him as I do…i-i- we almost fucked once" that snaped me of my entertainment, yeah the 'initiation party' was crazy, but we were never that close to get a bedroom and do it or just laid there

"whoa, first, we never got close to fucking, Bianca, yeah we were close but not that close. Sure, you didn't have a shirt or bra on but we were very drunk but not enough to commit a stupidity of that magnitude" the moment the words left my mouth, I regret them.

"So that is what I am, a mistake, a drunkster, stupidity huh, well Ash be happy with Hazel now"

"Bianca wait, that's not what I meant… I am just pained with all of this, I never wanted this to be like this before I died. I loved Hazel and I still do but meanwhile in home base I connected with you Bianca…I can't stand to hurt any of you" I slumped in shame, and I felt the door crash signaling that both girls had left. _great ash, you screwed it up big time_

 **Bianca pov**

I was angry, confused, happy, stressed, disappointed, and hungry _hey is not my fault I didn't eat in this BBQ like the rest_. I have loved ash or Percy since the day we talk in the café in New Mexico and had a crush since the second time I met him, and when I died I felt like I lost all hope. I thought possible in a future with him

Then comes Chaos with all his stuff of assassin then magically my lieutenant from the hunt appears here too. She comes with another two, Blaze and Dex but surprisingly we appeared in a room with a guy with wings…sleeping. Although said guy was the love of my life and all I could say was 'damn Percy you're like…hot' ugh I hated myself that moment.

Then there was the party, I loved every second that passed, things had gotten a little heat between Percy and I. Percy sucked one of my breasts in it, nothing more thanks to Stella who got sick of too much drinking.

Even every mission we saved each other's asses from getting beating or killed was bringing us closer, although it was slow. He had returned to earth for like two days, and I got sent to give him a scolding for not answering his phone. Now, he has a girlfriend who is my like ¼ sister or something close to that.

And when my mind was in a very psycho form of peace, from shooting Leo boy, my sister comes in telling me that the one I love loves me back, and that I have to fight with her to get him. I was ready to rip her apart, but then Ash or Percy comes telling that we never had anything during the best moments of my life, I may have been drunk but I loved it.

Then my sister comes shoving us out to 'talk' she just wanted me to back off so she could get him for herself.

"Bianca we have to do something, this is killing the three of us" she surprised me, she actually sounded very concerned.

"Easy, back off and I get him, problem fixed" I said smiling like an innocent kid who just broken a jar that was 1000 years old.

"You wish, but it is not that simple, even if one day both of us get to a conclusion on who gets him, he will feel guilty for the other girl. That's just how he is." Ugh, damn him and his loyalty.

"Well, what do we do?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like I know, it's not like we can share him or anything" she hissed back, but an idea popped into my head.

"That's not a completely bad idea, I mean he loves both of us" she looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"Isn't that like incest, we are sister in a way" I shrug it off; Greek and Roman mythology was enough messed up to let both sisters from different Pantheons hook up with the same guy.

"Nah, you are Roman and I'm Greek, we don't have the same bloodline, and we both from different eras so what's the problem" I smiled at my 'sister' for the first time since this had begun.

"Well, are we going to tell him or what, because by now that guy is almost about to kill himself because he put us in this mess" I nodded and re-enter the room with Hazel on my tail.

He had summoned Jace and was hiding his head in the wolf fur.

Hazel and I decided that I should be the one who would tell him this.

"Well Ash we have two options for you, you have to decide one or the other; both of us or none" I said nonchalantly.

"Chose Jackson" Hazel demanded from him.

 **Percy pov**

I look at them with a face that would have made laugh one of those stubborn English guards that you could kick in the family jewels and they don't even flinch. _yeah pretty funny_

"So" I heard one of them say. I just ignored her and continued on with my thoughts. There are two extremely beautiful and hot girls saying that both want to be your girlfriend and that magically both are willingly to share you and coincidentally you like both. _No Jackson this isn't okay, they are SISTERS, but they are hot, stop thinking like that_

 _"_ This is wrong girls, you are practically sisters…that would be sooo weird" I continued contemplating my options. They are Sisters Percy you can't do it, but a little voice said that there were both from different fathers and mothers.

"So Percy, we have seen plenty of insane things throughout the Universe, remember that serpent raping the falcon-cow thing, GROSS" I couldn't remember anything of that till a migraine hit me head and I fell to my knees trying to bear the pain.

After the pain faded the memory of a strange looking Half cow/falcon being kinda strangled/raped at the same time by a serpent/goat thingy. I shivered at the memory, It was VERY GROSS.

"Dang it Angel, I asked Chaos to erase that memory you know" she muttered something about 'brave leaders' and 'coward boys'

"Don't try to sidetrack Percy, you don't get to leave this room without an answer" I gulped. Well I suppose having two girlfriends isn't that bad…when I tell my mother I am screwed. She was going to give me a mouth full for sure.

I took a deep breath "I choose both of you girls" I finished with a warm smile plastered on my face.

"Good choice Jackson" said Hazel sitting on my laps and resting her head on my left shoulder. After that, Bianca came and sat at my side resting head on my right shoulder. I let a huge sigh. _interesting way for things to end_

I turned to Hazel and kiss her then turn to the other side and kiss Bianca, yeah it feels all wierd to kiss two different girls at the same time but I like it. It is as the same spark flew through both of them.

"Hey Angel, how were you doing outside" she just shrug it off

"I hit the Jason guy in both thighs, and who would of thought that Leo could dodge that many arrows. I think running in boxer gives him extra agility or something" Damn it Leo.

"Should we get out of here before Leo kills something" they nodded and got up from their comfortable position.

When we step out of our room, we only found a terrified Clarisse in a fetal position and Leo raping…a cake, WTF was going on.

"Girls deal with Clarisse, I will take care of Leo" they both nodded and I went to help the scared daughter of Ares.

I rushed to give Leo a beat down for his weed "WTF, Leo that was my birthday cake from a few weeks ago" he turned to me and shrugged it off, his eyes were glazed with lust and happiness, I decided to make a move like in the movies, I took the flower pot from the table and break it on his head.

It happened just like in the movies, Leo fell to the floor with a thud and went into Leoland.

I turn to the still terrified Clarisse and to annoyed daughters of death "how's she doing?" I asked concerned. Clarisse and I never were the best friends but I know I can rely on War girl

"she is still in panic, apparently, Leo went into a rampage from stuffing his boxers to stripping in front of her then to raping a cake…we got to get Dionysus for him or something, He is like insane" Hazel commented and Leo has been acting weird since we re-started our Party.

"Yeah, but he will discover us, I will text Chaos, he should know something about this" I took out my phone out and texted Chaos for what reasons can a friend go crazy with a little of weed.

Bududung, new message; I read it and what he said made me pale.

"he says that the weed has infected astranareus" from the questioning looks from the non-assassins, I cleared my answer "astranareus is a wicked plant from a planet called Ascoria, it's far from here, it possess you and makes you crazy for a day to a month depends on the amount you consume" they frowned because this means we have a spy in camp.

Bududung, bududung, incoming call Choas fat ass.

"Chaos, you have news from the plant or an antidote" I asked hoping he had something to cure Leo.

"Eh, no, I called because I forgot my J-pad password" I face-palmed, the great creator of the universe and his stupidity. I just sighed.

"fluffypuffy, you dumbass creator and all, but you are useless and why the fuck would you put something like that as your password" I heard him grunt something about 'ungrateful brats' In the other side of the line.

"Ash shut up and for your friend there has no cure for that thing, so keep him unconscious for the rest of the day. If he is still insane knock him out again until he comes back to his senses, easy pissy" he cut the connection and I sigh.

Leo is doomed, the rest are unconscious and the day has passed with all this drama and craziness then tomorrow we have to train to kill Chaos knows what in this war.

"come on we have to carry Leo to the infirmary, and tie him up till the effect wears off" I took Leo feet and the girls took his head and back, the way there was peaceful except for the unusual thud from Leo's head from the 'accidentals' slips of Clarisse not that we blame her.

 **LINE BRAKE** _next morning_

I woke in my bed with a heavy weight on my chest; I reluctantly opened my eyes to found not one girl but two sleeping on each side of my chest, from pure instinct I start to stroke Bianca's hair and play with Hazel's hair. _damned ADHD_

Till I hear a groan from below I snap away from their hair "Morning" I pecked Hazel on the lips and for fisrt time in the day I had the opportunity to stir my limb

"Morning Perce" I heard but from the other side of my chest "so what I don't get anything" my co-assassin mentioned. I peck her on the lips too and shot up from the bed to the bathroom to start our day bea- training camp into shape.

First-I can make them run like 50 laps around camp

Second-Archery training, but I am still crap with that so I will get someone to do it

Third-Swordsmanship, I will personally train them in that

Fourth-Hunting Knives, not my strongest suit but Bianca will do great

Fifth-spears, I suppose Dex got that covered

Sixth-powers, I suppose all of us can help in that

I exited the bathroom with a training schedule and a refresh body after a good shower.

"Well girls, I think it is time to train this lazy Camp" Hazel laugh at my stupidity and left for a good refreshment treatment.

"I suppose I will see ya later, Angel be ready to train the campers after breakfast, we begin at 8 Am" she nodded and laid back down again in the bed I waited for Hazel to exit the bathroom.

I took my phone and Dialed Dex. Ring, ring, ring, ring

"What the heck doyou want Ash? I am eating my breakfast, unless it's very important then speak up or get lost" his hoarse voice replied.

"Dex, I want you and your fat ass here in an hour; bring Stella and Blaze too and you can eat here if you want now get moving" he groaned.

"No way, both of us knows that the camp's food is horrible in comparison to here" yeah camp food isn't the best but it is better than others.

"It doesn't matter, get Chaos to make you lunch or something now I want you here at 8 am understand" I commanded.

"Yes sir" I felt him mock bow to me and he left the phone on; I heard his shouts to Stella and Blaze through the speaker.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head. Bringing Luke here will be a problem, one, all the campers consider him a traitor; two, worst the walking Blonde, Annabeth. She will be a big problem, I don't know what she will do or think but I know I will not like it.

The other two will be fine, they will only bring happiness to the camp. I go grab a snack to eat because I wanna bea- train camp really bad today.

I took some Scooby snacks, cornflakes; _they are delicious except when someone exchanges it for real dog food_. I ate my food in peace till a big earthquake rumbled the whole cabin. I instinctively reached into my pocket for Riptide.

I uncapped Riptide and rushed to see if it was a monster attack, no it had to be the asshole of Dex and his big entrances _and he had to take our biggest ship_. The ship was 230ft by 180ft.

I didn't cap Riptide, I just really wanted to slice him up to little pieces.

"Hey Ash, see we are here, no harm dude, even if I had to swallow my breakfast like jelly"

"Okay but why did you bring the starfall here, you only had 3people" I said through my gritted teeth.

"chill out bro, I brought it because we don't even know what are we fighting; fire support isn't bad you know. We only know that we are fighting Gaea, a major deity, some other primordials, and others; then fighting with us are some campers, it's not like any of these campers can take on a primordial any day of the week" Dex may be a jerk but sometimes he is right. _talking about allies, I need to see who is with us_

"Okay, where are Lady Pac-man and Blaze?" I asked when I saw them unloading…their food.

"I am not Pac-man, idiotic moron" she smack me upside the head and I let out a painful OW.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, whatever helps you sleep better at night; now we have to train this camp as if tomorrow would be the final battle, understand?" they nodded in acknowledge.

 _"_ Now Stella, you will train both the campers and hunter in Archery, you can reveal yourself if you want to the hunters" she shook her head.

"Hell no, Artemis would recruit me again, and she never let me eat as in ho-, err, I mean we are a team and I love you guys" she finish with oversweet smile.

"JA, I told ya, you are Lady Pac-man" I ducked the slap directed to my face, but I fail to evade the kick to my gut.

"Okay I love you too Stella, and you swear your maidenhood to Chaos…a _male_ " I smirked at her red face. _yeah Chaos can be a prick but not a perv_

 _"_ Well Dex, you are in charge of Spear training if you don't mind" he nodded and went back to the ship to get only he knows what.

"Blaze you are in charge of defenses, the barrier will not hold out against this forces for long…take a look at bunker 9 you will like it" he nodded and rushed to the forges of camp.

"Well Stella, your partner in crime will be Angel with hunting knives…and please try not to kill any campers and oh maiming too"

"Okay Ash, maybe a good beating" she gave big sad puppy eyes and I had to give in.

"Okay just that, they can walk for tomorrow's training" she gave a flashing grin before sprinting off to the Archery range.

"Well Perce, it's time to start the torturing" I murmured to myself as I made my way to the dinning pavilion.

LINE BREAK

Percy pov

I was standing next to Chiron, who was about to announce the new schedule for training, facing my back were my other assassins all with their full attire and both masks and hoods up to cover their faces to keep their identities from unwanted viewers.

Chiron stomped his hove to make an announcement "Campers today we have the honor of having our ex-camper Perseus Jackson and his assassins giving us special training until this War is finished" there were many gasp around the crowd. _the gods forgot to mention anything to them_

"Camper, yes I know that the last war was about a year ago but this is the last of our battles, the one that shall prove us all worthy of living in this world; today we all are here to train and fight not for the gods, not for power but for a tomorrow, for our friend, family, for the mortals. Some say we are the gods pawns but we are not. We fight for all of our brothers and sisters in arm as we are the last defense of Olympus, when everything else fails we stand in the road of the evil. Because the gods need us as much as the mortals because we are the only light that shines in the darkness" there were cheers around the tables.

"Now for your training you all shall be divided up into four groups"

"Group alpha will be training with Stella"

"Group Beta will be training with Dex"

"Group Gamma will be training with Angel"

"And lastly, group Delta will be training with me"

After the announcement, all of my assassins took a step forward and present themselves and what they will be teaching to the campers. Of course there had to be a pompous prick that had to say something to the wrong person.

"A girl will be training us in Archery, JA what is she, a former ex-hunter of the lesbian club that fell in love" I felt Stella's boiling rage but I raised a hand.

"What is your name, boy" he raised his chest in an arrogant way trying to show his dominance.

"Ike Castle, the best archer in the Universe" All the hunters had their bows drawn in his direction.

I summoned a sparkle of fire in my hand and throw it at Ike, he let a high pitch girly scream as the fire extend through his body but it didn't burn his clothes or flesh.

"Well Mr. Brave, wanna stop whimpering, I am keeping the flames from burning you but if you say anything about my flames, maybe I will lose my control" at the end I closed my hand a bit heating the flames to the point it will burn slightly.

"Oh by the way Stella is the best Archer in the Universe with all the documents and all, so shut that trap boy before I let her teach you what real pain is" I gave Stella a signal and in a second Ike had an Omega symbol in his chest draw with arrows.

"Lets the tortu-sorry the training begin guys" I grinned at their pale expressions.

 **Hate it or was Okay? I wasn't really excited today for writing, but I really wanted to write the chapter before leaving so…**

 **Okay guys, do you want a lemon soon or not? It's coming sooner or later but it's up to you?**

 **AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT:**

 **Percy Jackson: the invasion begins**

 **Hey guys, I was thinking about writing another story based on how the world has become contaminated with a substance that turned all the mortals into Zombies except for the demigods as the godly blood running thru their veins save them, now it is time for the demigods to save the world from the mortals…even the titans are willing to help. Or something like that could be the summary what do you think? would it be worth a shot to try to write the story or not?**

 **I have two almost half-pre-written stories in my folder, but hey a fifth one doesn't hurt okay, and if the summary is well rated I can waste my time banging my head against the wall to spill ideas out of it.**

 **As for my other two stories what are written, they are the Prologue and the general rail of the plot**

 **So Review and Follow guys, review for the lemon thing and express your thoughts about the new possibility of the next story, after I finish one of my in-process stories.**

 **Special Thanks to Redxlord for Beta-ing my stories and arrange my grammar...once again check his stories because they are awesome**

 **DON'T ANY OF YOU DARE TRY TO STEAL MY IDEA, UNDERSTAND :P**

 **Me signing off**


	6. Chapter 6-Lemon

**Hey guys, here is another chapter of the story, sorry for the long wait, but I had a lot of problems plus I had to update before my other story. Yeah, I am sorry if you waited more than a week for this but here it is.**

 **Hey guys, any of you have though why Chaos is in the name list of Fanfiction. Yeah there are a lot of other characters that actually appeared or were mentioned in the books and aren't here. But chaos who mysteriously mentioned Nyx in Tartarus does appear…great.**

 **Don't put me attention really I am just bitter because Hemera doesn't appear in the list ;P**

 **I DON'T OWN PJO or HoO but someone with the name rick does…the logical thing is change your name**

 **PS. we will make a riot to get her in. ALL HAIL HEMERA AWESOME PRIMORDIAL**

 **Reviews**

 **Son of Tyche-thanks bro**

 **Sourluck-you are right, i rush it a lot because i didn't had to much time for writing it and thinking my ideas so it went how i write it first. but re-writing it, i am too lazy to do it but thanks for the review and i too like the Perianzel(Percy/Bianca/Hazel) pairing.**

 **Thundercade-thanks. thanks for your opinion bro, here is the lemon by the way...the lemon is a little shitty because Percy is still pure in a way so don't expect a full fuck session, in the next or after the next one will be fucking awesome**

 **Thesisawesome-sure if you like it, i will continue writing till this story is complete. i hope i stay in the Fan-fiction community for a long time because i have many other stories planned**

 **guest-thanks bro i love it too, if you wanted a lemon... here comes but as i said before i didnt write Percy as a horny boy so he hasnt any experience in this so he fuck like a newbie...for now**

 **WhiteEagle1985-thanks bro**

 **Guest-yeah i will try but my parents are a pain in my ass. everytime they see me in the computer they shout and sent me to play anything else plus there is the part of my other story that takes half of my time writing so propably there will be a chapter every week for each story**

 _"Oh by the way Stella is the best Archer in the Universe with all the documents and all, so shut that trap boy before I let her teach you what is real pain" I gave Stella a signal and in less than an eye could blink Ike had an Omega symbol in his chest draw with arrows_

 _"Lets the tortu-sorry the training begin guys" I grinned at their pale expressions_

 **Percy pov**

I had almost all the Ares and Hermes campers in my group, even thought it was to be expected, although what surprised me was having Clarisse on Dex's group. Obviously the hunters and Apollo campers were with Stella.

And all the other cabins were divided up equally or almost equally between Angel, Dex, and me. But before any training could start I planned for them to run 50 laps around camp. _Who knew that the Aphrodite cabin could run that fast after a cute devil wolf_

I just hope Stella doesn't kill any camper.

 **LINE BREAK**

I sigh as the last Ares camper that was still standing fell to the floor, exhausted from the intense training that they were receiving. I could tell the other groups weren't any better except the hunters maybe, but I suppose Stella will drive them to their extremes.

I tiredly walked back to the dining pavilion to get some rest, since even with all my training I still get tired. I once again summoned Jace to get some company, while I just watched as the climbing wall popped some lava bubbles from the bottom.

I remembered all the memories that I had here, every single laugh that I had but it was hard to enjoy them. As almost every moment here was a moment with Annabeth and even if I was totally over it and was dating the two most beautiful women in the universe. It still hurt.

I sigh, thinking like this will only bring me down, so I pulled out my iPod touch from a shadow and press random buttons through my music list.

Painkiller by Three Days Grace

You know you need a fix when you fall down

You know you need to find a way

To get you through another day

Let me be the one to numb you out

Let me be the one to hold you

Never gonna let you get away

The shoulder you cry on

The dose that you die on

I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer

You'll love me till it's all over, over

'Cause I'm the shoulder you cry on

The dose that you die on

I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer

I know what you want so desperately

You know I'll give you one for free

Forever you're coming back to me

Now I'm gonna give you what you need

'Cause I know what you fiend on and what you lean on

And what you lean on

The shoulder you cry on

The dose that you die on

I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer

You'll love me till it's all over, over

'Cause I'm the shoulder you cry on

The dose that you die on

I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer

Did you find another cure?

Did you find another cure?

I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer

You'll love me till it's all over, over

'Cause I'm the shoulder you cry on

The dose that you die on

I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer

Painkiller

The song made me think that I shouldn't be thinking of all hte bad memories in camp, but what that bad memories brought me, my 'painkiller'. I had my team and my girlfriends, even Chaos but he was a jerk.

I know I shouldn't dwell on this, but I hope that the guys could be here.

"Hey Perk" speak of the Devil.

"Speaking of the devil" I muttered as Dex jogged here with a lollipop.

"And it shall appear" and from the nothingness Bianca appear at my side, sometimes I forget that she also had the ability to shadow travel.

"Hey guy, how did your training go" I asked the tired assassin.

"Okay, I could say but all the campers are unconscious or too tired to move from the floor" Dex answered.

I noticed that Bi wasn't answering so I turn to her and she was shifting nervously in her seat at my side "Hey Bi, any problems with your group?" I asked taking her hand with mine

"Eh, No Percy, it was all okay the only problem is that Stella…" she trailed off and I understand her dilemma in the situation. I gave her a peck on the cheek. She blushed crimson red and someone gasped behind us.

"you and Angel bro finally, you guys took your sweet ass time to get together" Dex gave me a pat in the back as he congratulate us for finally getting together, but I swear I heard him say 'damn now I owe Blaze a lot' but I shrug it off.

"Bi so did Stella kill…" she nodded solemnly.

I paled a bit for the poor soul who angered the scariest woman that has walk on earth "Ike I suppose"

She shook her head and I gave her an inquisitive look "No, it wasn't him after the little incident here he kept his trap shut except for some little comments to the hunters, but nothing big" I gave her a _go on_ sign "well, there was this Ares kid, he started mocking the hunter very badly but an arrow from Stella in the feet shut him for a while" by now Dex had finish his candy and was hearing expectantly to the tale.

"but after a while he got bored and started to mock her and the hunters again, so she shot him in the thigh again…that enrage him and started shouting that she was just another abusive lesbian that just couldn't get laid" she took a moment to regain her breath but by now I knew it wasn't Stella's fault.

The kid had driven her to the edge and he pushed the last straw "she shot him in the other thigh so he fell to his knees…the kid as stupid as he was tried to put the situation to his advantage saying that if she was so desperate for someone to eat her out, she only needed to ask" I was trembling with anger, I had the desire to go ask Chaos to revive that piece of shit so I could torture it and kill it again.

"that pushed her limits the next thing that he knew was that she had her bow inches apart from his eyes; she asked him his last word. 'Fuck y-'was the last thing he said before he had an arrow between his eyes" with that her tale finished and I could understand Stella's rage.

"After that all the Apollo campers or any camper rushed to my class, leaving only the hunters with her; I trained them till they all fell unconscious and here I am. Stella is with the hunters though…I think she changed her mind in revealing her identity, but will decline Artemis offer" I nodded after all they were her family for the past 2 millennia.

"Hey guys I don't know but it's a little late and I am tired, so see ya tomorrow" I start my walk to the beach where my cabin was. I felt someone following me, but its power was too much for a camper, so I let it slip.

By the time I was reaching my cabin, Bianca had already caught up with me, saying she didn't want to sleep in the Hades cabin since Nico was in Camp Jupiter doing Zeus knows what. She didn't want to stay alone even when Hazel was unconscious there… _well unconscious is almost alone so yes_

"Hey Bi, you sure wanna stay here?" I asked as I searched for food in the infinite fridge.

"Yeah, Percy if it is okay with you" I raised my head with a piece of pizza in my mouth.

I nodded furiously "of course, I would love to have you here" I said after I finish munching my slice of pizza.

I took out the rest and threw it at the oven for Bianca and I, for when we were hunger again. I plopped at Bianca's side on the couch. I groaned internally at the movie she was watching, any kid or girl would like the movie but for any boy older than 10 watching _Frozen_ is an atrocity. **(A/N: I know what it feel like, my parents wanted to see a 'familiar movie' as whole so all my family went to see the damned movie frozen…I only could say that after the snowman song I was sleeping peacefully in my seat. The next thing I knew was that my dad was kicking me to wake up as the movie had finish).** But what can I do except groan internally…sometimes I hate immortality, yeah it's cool not ageing or getting sick unless it's a godly disease, but for my case I was like 22, If I wasn't immortal and Bianca, well she is a completely different case because if I count the time she was in the Lotus Hotel and the time she was dead…she would have been like 80…immortality is definitely weird. But she has the mentality and physics of a young woman of 17…yeah that included liking frozen.

I erased the options of going to sleep since she was already leaning on my shoulder. Trying to change the movie was out of the picture too, she would be outraged and mad at me if I even tried to bring it up. I sighed and decided to play with her hair, thinking that would be the best option.

I drifted to my imagination as how Stella is doing, I know for sure that she was happy but she had changed a lot since she left the hunter of Artemis. I could only remember when she woke up the first day.

She had been awkwardly sitting in the table waiting for us to get up and accompany her on the daily breakfast. I suppose she was waiting a meal compared to hunt's one but to her surprise Chaos just said to imagine anything she liked to eat.

Apparently, since the hunt never surpassed the amount of 40 hunters they only hunted 1 or 2 deers for all girls and Artemis herself. So the meals were never big enough to satisfy the daughter of Atlas needs.

Yeah she had despised Dex for the first months for his man-whore ways, but after the first half year she resigned on it and let him be as Artemis does with Apollo. That makes me wonder how Stephanie is doing. I really hope she doesn't get pregnant or will only get the hero's speech. Dex will take her hands and see her in the eyes unflinching, then she would start thinking he is totally thrilled by having a kid, but duty calls and having his kiddo near him was totally dangerous.

She would give her a long kiss and a good amount of their respective planet money, and say he will always remember them and always love them.

Yeah, I suppose he has like 3 children in different planets

I remember Bianca scolding him for not using protection, but he will just shrug it off and say 'they like it that way, but in the bright side she will have an awesome kid' she would smack him for being a prick and leave.

I returned to the real world remembering that Bianca at my side. I couldn't believe she had bit her nail because they wanted to kill someone in the movie. Disney movies get more violent every time like those books written by some wisdom spawns about my life where I was madly in love with _her, wait I am not mad at Annabeth so whyl 'her'._ Yeah they never wrote about how I died, but that I lived happily with Annabeth.

I couldn't believe that, that movie was so long I blessed ADHD at this moment, but today it betrayed me. I start getting bored of not doing anything, so I spot my best free card exposed in front of me.

I slowly leaned back so I was neck level with Bianca, I smoothly changed weight where I was sitting so I could face Bianca's neck perfectly. I start kissing lightly all over her neck's skin. I continued this way till I heard a soft moan escaping the daughter of Hades mouth. _Bingo_ I chanted as I grinned because I found her sweet spot.

I start sucking and nibbling slightly to pain her, but as I kissed my lover's neck I could feel the boner in my pants with no further ado I bit her neck not too roughly, making her mine.

I was delighted with the moans that escaped her lips as she forgot the movie, spinning around to kiss me. I gladly kissed her back. I pinned her to the back of the couch towering her. I start to kiss her till I licked her lower lip asking for permission to enter.

She happily obliged drawing us to a heated make out session. We battled for dominance but I let win giving her the opportunity to explore my mouth. I wrapped my arms around her lower back as she wrapper hers around my neck.

My hands roamed under her shirt caressing her spine making her moan from pleasure, I broke away from the kiss to remove her shirt, then her black bra that covered her precious C cup breast. I started kissing her jawline trailing kisses till I reached her collarbone.

 **3rd** **pov**

Bianca moaned as Percy trailed kisses around her skin, she couldn't believe once in her life she rejected this pleasure joining the hunt. She desired more, the lust and arousal she was feelling was killing her. Bianca felt out of place being half naked and having Percy full clothed. She start trailing her fingers over Percy's shirt.

Percy understand what she wanted, he stood up and removed his shirt and pants leaving only a pair of boxers covering his big tent. Meanwhile Percy got rid of his cloth, Bianca threw away her jeans leaving her only in her black bra and panties

Percy looked at his girlfriend with lust filled eyes, her pale-ish flawless skin contrasting against her black undergarment. Percy pounced at the daughter of death with lust, beginning a heated make out session.

Bianca hungrily eyed thebig tent bewtween his legs, she drop to her knees crawling slightly to take in her hands the 7in soft dick of the demigod son of Poseidon, she ripped the underwear and start stroking the member.

Percy loved the feeling of Bianca's soft hands caressing his dick, which was now standing in all his glory of 10 and half inches. Bianca was definitely a lot different than Hazel, while Hazel slowly licked his dick and sucked tenderly and never breaking eye contact. Bianca on the other hand was hungry and aggressive bobbing up and down taking almost 8 in inside her mouth. The way she swirled her tongue and sucked you could swore she had practice.

Bianca loved the feeling of Percy's cock in her mouth it twitched every time she tried to deep throat him, she liked the way he moaned her name. Percy was in ecstasy with his blowjob but he wanted to pleasure Bianca too without breaking her work out. He start playing and kneeling her breast playfully twirling, pinching, and rubbing her nipples, making her moan on his dick. Every time Bianca moaned it sent a wave of pleasure through him.

The son of Poseidon felt his balls tightening and knew he had little before cumming, so taking action he took the back of Bianca's head stopping her in her track. He started to thrust in and out of Bianca's mouth forcefully making gag as she deep throat the whole 10 and half inches that was skull fucking her.

After 2 more minutes, he let loose the grip over Bianca's head, giving her the opportunity to finally breathe. The pleasure of breathing wasn't offered to her for too long as her mouth was filled with cum from Percy's dick that flooded her mouth falling on to her breasts and stomach.

Percy was turned on after Bianca sexily cleaned and swallowed all of his cum, bringing his hard on back to life.

Percy took bridal style Bianca to the bed, laying her softly on her back. In one moment of self-consciousness he asked "You sure of doing this?" Her lust filled eyes cleared a bit before answering.

"Yes, Percy I have waited for this moment ever since I joined Chaos; now back to business" he nodded, not waiting a minute later to pounce on that pussy and probably ass. He slowly thrusted his dick knowingly as breaking the hymens sucked.

To his surprise it was already broken, from the shock he forgot about being gentle and forced his whole member into her not-so-virgin pussy. Oblivious to her discomfort he asked "wait what happen to your hymen?" he was scared that it would be a lie and she loved someone else.

"I-I accidentally broke it with a dildo one time I was masturbating, can you stop for a minute it still hurts" she croaked through a shallow breath. He nodded believing it.

After a minute or two Bianca moaned a nod not feeling any pain just discomfort from the stretching of her wall. Percy start thrusting in a slow motion taking all his dick out and pumping it all in again.

After Bianca start moaning his name, he started speeding up and began fucking her faster and harder, hammering the door of her womb. Percy was delighted with the high pitch moans and screams of pleasure, which to Percy's ears were erotic silk…in his opinion.

Bianca was a mess of moans and groans, she never thought that sex could be this good but the pleasure in her lower regions didn't let her think straight "Yes Percy! Fuck me harder! Fuck me faster! Do you like my little cunny, OH my gods!" was all what she manage between cries of pleasure.

Since this was his first time in…ever, Percy knew he wouldn't last long. Before he would cum he wanted to do his favorite position. He stopped abruptly, taking out his dick and spun Bianca around to lay flat on her stomach.

Bianca understood what he wanted; she crawled to he hands and knees jiggling her ass. She had seen enough 'videos' to know this was the most pleasurable position of all for both him and herself.

Percy gave her pussy one long lick before positioning himself behind her, Percy moaned from the tightness of her pussy and the pleasure of hitting the end of her wall, but he wanted to enter her womb

He thrusted the hardest and fastest thrusts he could muster in hopes of breaking her womb doors. After 5 more minutes of thrusting at full force, finally breaking the door and started fucking her womb. Her womb was incredible tight, being inside it was like getting miled.

He felt Bianca's walls tightening, and his ball weren't any better when Bianca cam it was enough for her to milk him releasing his load deep into her womb. He groaned as he cummed inside her, it was the best feeling in the world unless you could count adding Hazel to the mix.

Bianca arched her back from the pleasure coursing thruough her, her eyes rolled to the back of head as she fell limp onto the bed. Percy cradle her in his arms guiding her to lay on the bed…to sleep

 **Percy pov**

Fuck, I can't believe I fucked Bianca to unconsciousness. I can't say I didn't like it but I have to admit I could have been a little less rough with her. Her pussy looks abused with a lot of red marks around her lips.

I sigh. What is done is done; it's not like I can do something about what I have already done. I laid Bianca on my bed and started to collect our clothes from the floor. _I did want any of the team inside here with her cloth on the floor_

I bolted to the kitchen to get a glass of water before sleeping, sex gets you exhausted. Finally, all was clear and I could lay back with my beloved daughter of Hades.

I yawned as I slip under the cover of my bed laying Bianca's head over my chest. I wrapped my arms around her in my warm and safe grip. I moved one of Bianca's stray hairs behind her ear showing her peaceful, beautiful face sleeping like a little baby girl

I kissed the top of her forehead and summoned a clock to see what hour it was 12: 52, it was late taking to account that we were going to train the campers till they are beaten to a pulp.

I drifted to the realm of Hypnos praying for a peaceful and dreamless sleep, unless it was for my beloved lovers… way to be hated by Hypos… Fates screw you.

 **LINE BREAK**

I groaned as I tried to wear off the wariness and sleepiness from eyes, I carefully try not to wake Bianca up, slipping out of her embrace that had appear in some moment through the night. I rushed to get a boxer and pajama pants through all my clothes.

After founding a decent smelly boxer and pajama pants of teddy bears _not that I noticed_ I rushed to the door to see who was insistently pounding on my door like the Minotaur was chasing him/her. _Probably Blaze and Dex trying to scare the crap out on my…again_

I open the door half expecting a Dex with a pie in his hand ready to smack it in my face, not a fearful Hazel in some brown nightglow. All type of sleepiness was erased from my mind as it was replaced with concern, protectiveness, and an uncontrollable rage to anyone who dares try to harm MY Hazel.

"Hazel what happen?" I asked panicked

"Percy…I-I was back in t-time and I was raising A-Alcyoneus, then I d-died, after that there was when y-you d-died too, at last I-I was in t-this Bla-ack room with G-a-ea. S-she said tha-at she would k-kill all of you an-d I would w-atch as you were tor-tured by her children" I pulled her into a tight hug. She immediately hugged me back and wrapped her legs around my waist.

She broke into tears crying onto the crook of my neck. I muttered soothing word into her ear as I stroked her hair caringly. After what it felt like 30 minutes she reduced to just sniffles and sobs, unwrapping her legs around my waist, she looked at me dead in the eyes.

"shh, nothing is wrong Hazel, I am with you" I convinced her

"No Percy, she wants me to raise Alcyoneus again, and I am sure she will everything to do it" her voice was less that a whisper was like voices in the wind. I hugged her again; I am not letting her get hurt…never

"All will be okay, Hazel, you aren't alone this time" from the first time since she came, she showed a small smile but the her face converted to a worried frown.

"Percy you don't understand that gravity of the situation…she is awake" **(A/N: perfect cliffhanger don't you think but I leaned more in the next one so enjoy your torture below :D)**

I watched as her tears welled again in her beautiful golden eyes. I broke away from the hug and pull her away to shoulder distance "Hazel, Gaea may be awake but meanwhile we stay together…we will be fine" I said confidently, but in the inside I was biting my nails. This was totally different now…camp isn't secure anymore.

We need to stay away from earth like the last prophesy foretold _beware the earth_ , we need to transport all demigods to Olympus or somewhere out of Gaea's hand. I need to protect Hazel at all cost…no matter what I will protect anyone close to my heart.

"Percy can I stay with you" I gave an incredulous look before answering.

"Of course you can, and you will from today onwards" I gave her a last hug but my blood ram cold with the next words I heard.

"Percy where are you" I heard the Voice of Bianca calling from my room.

I was frozen in Hazel's grasp until I felt her stiffen more than someone could think possible. I slowly turned my head back, facing Bianca, she was ... completely nude.

 **Hey guys, here is another finish chapter. I am finally grasping the story and the writing is going smoother every time. I apologize for the lemon I was in a bad mood for them. It was too much word less actions. Yeah sorry if I sucked in that part**

 **Special Thanks to Redxlord for checking my stories and grammar...take a look at his 4 stories because i love them**

 **Well guys remember to Review and Follow :D**

 **Me signing off**


	7. Chapter 7-Back In the Hunt

_Chapter 7-back in the Hunt_

 **Hey guys, here is another chapter hope you like it. I have been thinking really hard of my new stories to make them totally original or as possible, well except one. I have my own version of the guardian of the hunt of course it isn't the standard one.**

 **I DON'T OWN PJO or HoO**

 **REVIEWS**

 **BrokenPiecesOfHell-thanks, I hope you still like it**

 **WhiteEagle1985-thanks**

 **Thundercade-thanks bro, I just jope I am doing what it is right**

 **Yan-okay bro I understand you fully, my fisrt language isn't English too so we are okay**

 ** _Percy pov_**

 _I watched as her tears welled again in her beautiful golden eyes. I broke away from the hug and pull her away to shoulder distance "Hazel, Gaea may be awake but meanwhile we stay together…we will be fine" I said confidently but in the inside I was biting my nails. This was totally different now…camp isn't secure anymore_

 _We need to stay away from earth like the last prophesy foretold beware the earth, we need to transport all demigods to Olympus or somewhere out of Gaea's hand. I need to protect Hazel at all cost…not matter what I will protect any close to my heart_

 _"Percy can I stay with you" I gave an incredulous look before answering_

 _"Of course you can, and you would since today to ever" I gave her a last hug but my blood ram cold with the next words I heard_

 _"Percy where are you" I heard the Voice of Bianca calling from my room_

 _I was frozen in Hazel's grasp until I felt her stiffen more than someone could think possible. I slowly I turned my head back facing Bianca just how she came to the world…completely nude_

 **Hazel pov** _Before the dream_

Ugh, I couldn't believe I had just woke up from the tiring training session I had earlier to go into a super boring meeting with all the gods _minor and major_. Even Nico was there, and he was doing something in Camp Jupiter, _doing_ _what exactly? I don't know_

 **LINE BREAK**

"ohhhh my godsss, I can't believe the nerve of these useless meetingsssss" I yawned as I made my way to Hades after a loooooong and boring meeting on Olympus about…Zeus uselessness. I mean Percy comes back with orders of another war against Gaea, then Thunder thighs wants to close Olympus…again _idiot_

I can't believe the nerve of Zeus trying to do that again I just could. As I was crossing the arena I almost got a heart attack there laid 20 or so camper dead on the floor _or that's what I thought_. When I rushed over to see what killed them but they were all just simply asleep.

I adverted my gaze from the sleeping campers to check if there was an enraged Hypnos or Morpheus camper knocking out campes. No one was around, and there wasn't any noise apart from the wilderness.

I skeptically continued my walk to my half-brother's cabin, as I passed by the Archers range, it had the same amount of campers unconscious and same for the area around the climbing wall. It was as if the whole camp was knocked out by something or someone.

I just shrug it off as training or a filthy joke. I finally arrived to the Hades cabin founding a wide open legged Nico asleep on the couch with a fallen bag of snack over the floor. I can't judge him, that meeting was boring.

I sigh and slip into my nightgown and plopped onto my bunk falling asleep before my head hit the pillow

 ** _Dream_**

 ** _Hazel pov_** **(A/N: I am jumping the part of Hazel's past life because I don't want the whole chapter to be only a dream plus probably most of you if not all of you know her story if not-she raised Alcyoneus, sacrificed herself to kill him, sacrifice her soul to save her mother's one…happy)**

 _I was in a dark valley surround by shadows, I tried to call for someone but I couldn't…I was trapped here…like years ago_

 _I heard an evil laughter and magically a table for two and two cups of tea appeared in the center, or what I suppose is the center here, in one of the chairs there was a woman with mud brown eyes and forest green hair banging his spoon against the cup to attract attention_

 _"Hazel, my dear come sit please" her voice, the voice that haunted me every second I remained in the fields of Asphodel before Nico rescued me._

 _"Gaea" I spat venomously._

 _"My dear, why so harsh? I just wanted to have some quality time with my great granddaughter" she said with a soft and silk voice that made me almost believe her for a second._

 _I laughed, a humorless laugh as she smiled amused " quality time with me, no way granny"_

 _"Of course my dear, now would you accompany me to the table, please" I warily sat on the other seat at the end of the table._

 _"So gramma, why do I owe you this visit" I asked with the least amount of venom possible._

 _"Straight to the point like your father, well my dear once again I need your services" I choked out the incredible delicious tea._

 _"w-what gramma I think you hit your head, i-i don't know what you are talking about" I gave an innocent smile._

 _"Hazel please, sweetie don't try to fool me, we both know that I want you to rise Alcyoneus again" the floor started to shake as Gaea grew to a 22 feet tall boulder of mud._

 _"Grandma, you know I don't have my curse anymore, I can't help you sorry" I started to tremble at the still growing figure of Gaea._

 _"Yes you can, minor goddess of riches and mineral…now sweetie why don't you do this so it makes things easier for the both of us. You come with me and raise the giant and leave or you can do it the hard way I swear on the Styx. or I kidnap you and force you to raise my giant child; after he is awake he rapes you and you die" I was speechless but she wasn't done._

 _"Thanks Chaos that he isn't Gration or he would have rejected the idea if it wasn't Artemis. Now sweetie when you wake up get outside of the borders and an earthborn will be waiting for you to escort you to my base understood"_

 _"W-what if I-I say N-no" I heard her laugh, a whole hearted laugh that sent shivers down my spine._

 _"Sweetie it is your option but if you refuse who will stop me from taking you by force, your little ex-boyfriend ditched you for the Athena spawn, the son of Jupiter has his own girlfriend to worry for, and the blacksmith's son is out of the game; you are alone Hazel, you don't have no one to rely on…Oh don't we forget of your little boyfriend Jackson…the only one who had the power to stop me, so sorry he is DEAD"_

 _"Now if you refuse to cooperate after that I will torture all of your little friends with the help of my children; you will hear their screams for help, helpless. You will watch as they die by my hands because you refused to cooperate, sweetie"_

 _She started to laugh maniacally "you should have heard my master when Jackson died, sweetie, there is no one to stopping me from ruling Earth as Mother Earth should, Jackson the Savior of this world is dead and there is nothing that's going to change that"_

 _The earth started to rumble again till the 35 feet boulder was eaten by the ground leaving me in the plain valley._

 _"I will be waiting for you outside, sweetie…don't disappoint me" with that the dream vanish with the last evil laugh of my dear great grandmother._

 ** _DREAM END_**

I woke up with a gasp, my body sweating like a pig. I start to hyperventilate _oh my gods Gaea is after me._ I let that thought sink deep in my mind.

I couldn't shake the thought away _I will be waiting for you outside, sweetie_. That made me self-conscious of my situation. Frank really ditched me for Annabeth, Jason has Piper to accompany him, Leo is plainly crazy, and being a minor goddess makes the gods forget you but…

No, Percy is still alive, isn't he? I saw him just this morning nothing could happen to him since then right? Right? Yes he is, he is the second most powerful being in the universe, what I am thinking about. He loves me and nothing would change that till we fade.

But I still had an uncertain threat from Gaea _what if she captures me?_

I really needed some comfort and my cold brother wasn't going to give it to me. I stealthy left the cabin, making sure not to wake my brother. Oh my gods, I'm screwed…I glanced around camp and there they were…earthborns.

They had camp surrounded probably 100 or so, but the question was, _were the door of death open or not?_ I am sure as hell that I saw him playing with his scythe in the meeting.

My thoughts returned to the torture my friend could suffer because of me, but a little voice said that she will pull a Gaea and kill them all.

I saw the earthborns inching every second closer to the barrier till all of them were pushing to pass through. I ran scared to the beach where Percy's cabin was. I didn't glance back to check if they had broken through, I was just too scared.

I arrived at the beach, with newly created sand earthborns banging against the barrier. I almost peed myself from fear. In a futile attempt to shove them away _or that's what I thought_ shouted _'No, I am not going anywhere with you Gaea'_ magically that succeed…the earthborn slowly retreated back to core of their mistress.

I left with a sigh of relief that was stuck in my throat as I heard an evil laugh far way.

I panicked; I ran to the cabin and started to bang like a madwoman. As I ran I could feel the earth grasp trying to swallow my feet but I stood strong and continued my extremely short journey to the Chaos cabin.

As I laid a foot on the divine structure the suction halted, I start to knock like my life depended on it. _like it kinda did_. I saw with newly rejuvenate hope that the cabin lit up. After a pair of desperate minutes, a half-naked Percy appear with an annoyed face _that if it wasn't for the satiation I would have blushed_

The annoyed expression changed instantly after he noticed me and my fearful expression. I watched in silent gratefulness as the expressions of protectiveness, rage, and finally concern flash across his face.

"Hazel what happen?" he asked panicked.

"Percy…I-I was back in t-time and I was raising A-Alcyoneus, then I d-died, after that there was when y-you too d-died, at last I-I was in t-this Bla-ack room with G-a-ea. S-she said tha-at she would k-kill all of you an-d I would w-atch as you were tor-tured by her children" he pulled me into a tight hug. I immediately hugged back, wrapping my arms and legs around his neck and waist.

I broke into tears purring all my fears into his safe grip; he whispered soothing word into my ear as I continued crying like it felt like eternity for me. Minutes later I was just sobbing and sniff slightly so I un-wrapped my legs from his waist so I could observe his eyes.

"shh, nothing is wrong Hazel, I am with you" he assured me, but nothing was okay…I wasn't okay.

"No Percy, she wants me to raise Alcyoneus again, and I am sure she will do everything to do it" my voice was barely a whisper as he engulfed me into another hug which I gladly accepted melting into the warm embrace.

"Everything will be okay, Hazel. You aren't alone this time" he comforted her and it was true. I wasn't alone I had him, Bianca, and my friends but the last time in Greece she never woke up. Now she is awake.

"Percy you don't understand the gravity of the situation…she is awake" I started to lose my confidence as I start to tremble into his embrace.

He broke away from our hug and place myself shoulder length distance from him "Hazel, Gaea may be awake but meanwhile we stay together…we will be fine" I found new confidence in his words but I didn't trust myself if I returned to my cabin.

"Percy can I stay with you" he gave me an incredulous look before answering.

"Of course you can, and you would since today forward" I almost squealed into our last hug but I heard something that shouldn't make my blood boil but it still did.

"Percy where are you?" I heard the voice of Bianca calling from a room here but there wasn't much rooms to choose _I just hope it wasn't his_

Oh my gods I couldn't believe it, I stiffened as I watched my sister in all her nude glory but what disgust me was that my only thought was _Ha, I have bigger breasts!_

I continue checking out my sister, and I can say that if I was a lesbian I would be head over heel after her. She continues strolling to us unaware of our presence or more specific mine.

I think she is a sleepwalker because no one is dumb enough to not notice someone for so long. I felt a warm feeling leaving my body because Percy finally move from our hug.

"Hmm Bianca over here" he said in a very awkward voice, and I don't blame him who can when there is an extremely beautiful nude girl at his back. _Ugh what the fuck I am saying she is my sister_ but a little voice in my head said the she was my boyfriend's girlfriend too making her my girlfriend.

Ugh, I will just forget about it.

 **Percy pov**

Oh my gods with my luck obviously Bianca had to walk in here nude during our sentimental moment. I don't know what to do apart from trying to snap out of this awkwardness before Bianca explodes in fifty shades of red.

I waved my hand over Hazel's glazed eyes that are focus on staring at Bianca's boobs. Just from thinking about it I am getting a boner. _No Percy, this is not the time for thinking about fucking_

"Percy why did you leave?" Bianca purred.

After Hazel finally snapped of her boob trance, I whispered into her ear "Hazel go to my bedroom, wait for us there" she nodded and slipped by Bianca's side to my bedroom with a quick last glance at her mound of course.

I advanced to the sleepwalker, thinking how to get her back to my room; I couldn't believe I never knew that Bianca was a sleepwalker in the three years we lived together on home base. Yeah, we never really left our rooms at night, so maybe that's why I never found out.

I hugged her from the shoulder making her melt on the hug. I took her right hand with mine directing her to my room. I shivered at her cold skin from being nude for so long.

 _Ha, I did it from the first try, YAY._ We reached my room in less than a minute. Hazel was already under the cover waiting for us.

I sat and laid back Bianca on the bed finally giving me the opportunity to return to a good measure of sleep that I consider saint. I slipped between both of my girls hugging each one with one arm. I gave them a kiss on the forehead and drifted into my dream with my death's daughter.

Just for a moment I forget the Prophecy, the war, the monster… just my girls and me happy in a place where the gods can't tick us off. That was rather easy for me living far away from the gods reach.

I yawned one last time before snuggling one last time against my girlfriends before drifting to sleep.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Stella pov**

I woke up early in the morning as I used to do when I slept in the Artemis cabin like I did today. I silently slipped into my clothes making my way to the door. To my amusement and déjà vu there was a satyr sleeping in the cabin's stairs.

I gracefully jumped over a fan of Artemis, didn't he know that she will never love him or them, and they tired anything they be turned into jackalope _once again déjà vu._

I sigh; I wasn't in the best mood right now, why? Because she had to explain why killed a kid and Percy said 'no killing'. Last time she disobeyed an order from him she finished having a date with Dex, in her opinion was worse than 100 whips from a Primordial deity.

On the bright side, I got to share with my sisters in the hunt without joining again even if it was hard to decline their offer, yeah I remember how it happened.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

Zoë was livid, no furious to no extent. That boy dared to mock her she should get Chaos to torture him for eons till he isn't more than a mere molecule flying in the void. She didn't know when her hood fell, it may have been the moment she notched an arrow or the moment she unconsciously scared the crap out of the other campers in her team but it fell at some point.

Subsequent to this there were a crowd of gasp obviously the hunt stayed with the man-hater trainer unlike the rest campers that were fine being alive and complete not like their fellow ex-camper that dig his own grave

The hunt was shell shocked that their ex-lieutenant was alive and teaching them marksmanship classes. Any hunter in the hunt have heard of the great Zoë Nightshade, the greatest hunter their Lady Artemis had for many and many years.

After the initial shock the hunter cheered for the return of their idol/ friend/ sister/and for Phoebe's case, best friend. Zoë couldn't help but blush at the compliments; she wasn't used to, that was because she lived with 3 idiots, a jerk (chaos), and Bianca. The latter was shy unless the conversation was about Percy. She was a lovesick schoolgirl that would jump of a cliff to be with the guy.

She couldn't blame her. Before she died, he was her first male friend in a millennia, and after Chaos recruited her, he was the reason she joined the assassins. Chaos gave away who the mysterious leader was when he said he was a friend of hers…the 'he' was a dead gave away of course.

Zoë couldn't deny either that she hadn't had a crush on him, but for Bianca's sake she crushed it with Brotherly love. Yeah and it succeed underside of being called 'sweetie' or 'love' she was 'Lady Pac-man'

She didn't stop him from doing so…because she loved food too much for her own good but the amount of exercise to re-pay for it.

The hunt pushing her snapped her out of her mussing and they were going straight for the Artemis cabin to inform their Lady of her arrival and she didn't like that.

Zoë found herself thinking hard of any form of declining the goddess offer of re-joining the hunt as all hunters expect. She would love to join but she couldn't, she loved her brothers and sister and her half-dead-beat fatherly figure.

She almost failed to step up the stairs of the cabin, but she did it without falling from them in her mussing. In a minute or so she was tackled to the ground by an auburn blur.

 **LINE BREAK** _still in flashback_

Artemis as always was in a heated discussion with her brother about who was older. This was the usual on Olympus; every council meeting was the same. Every god would pair up and fight for any reason available.

As per said Artemis and Apollo were fighting about who was older, Zeus and Hera were fighting about Zeus's affairs, Hades and Demeter were fighting about Persephone's whereabouts, Athena and Poseidon were fight about any petty possible reason who nobody cared about, Hephaestus and Ares were fighting about Aphrodite, and Aphrodite and Hermes were discussing about San Valentine's mail and other send able stuff of that special day

Obviously a pair wasn't fighting because one wasn't able to do so and the other was too peaceful to fight for some petty argument or insult directed at her. Hestia silently rose from her throne and went to tend the hearth as every meeting as she didn't have anything to do. Dionysus on the other hand was happily sleeping dreaming about wine and beautiful nymphs.

Artemis fell silent in the argument with her brother after receiving an urgent prayer from her hunters, in other cases she would wait to let the meeting finish but this was their special emergency call that needed her presence…immediately.

Artemis was worried sick for the safety of her hunters, was it possible that camp was overrun? Was her first thought and the stress was killing her. So without any further addo…she flashed away to camp Half-Blood in the help of their distressed hunters.

Apollo watched wide eyed at the spot where his sister had been a second before, all of the arguments stopped when their fellow Olympian left the room without a word. Zeus wasn't having anything but a bad week. First with the upstart of Jackson returning to life as and savior angel more powerful than ever, Zeus was pleased with himself when Jackson boy died in the war, because he had to banish him for his power or he may dethrone him, But now he came as Chaos's son with a new war.

The spawn of Poseidon claims that Gaea would rise, Zeus didn't believe it, but he was forced into battle mode by Chaos. After accepting the fact that Gaea was waking he wanted to use his previous tactic…close Olympus. In his opinion that will function again, but the others were with the big NO, NO, NO, NO.

Overruled by the council, he agreed to fight back. It was dumb in his opinion, his plan was better but they would be the ones to rot in Tartarus if their plan failed. He already had his plan B if they failed miserably in battling mother Earth.

And lastly his daughter dared to leave a war council meeting with any previous notice about her whereabouts. Not a word was spoken as he silently fumed to himself.

His daughter was going to get scolded by him the moment she returns.

 **LINE BREAK** _still in the Flashback_

The hunters were surprised with the hostility of their mistress against the newly identified Zoë Nightshade from the joyful tears spilling from her eyes.

Zoë as well was prepared for something like that but she wasn't prepared for the moment Artemis crashed her lips against hers. She was too stunned to do anything…not like she would have kissed back. Zoë wasn't by any means a lesbian and had great respect for her Lady even when she didn't serve her anymore.

She hoped Artemis was just carried away with excitement because she didn't want to hurt Artemis feelings by rejecting her. Although, Zoë was a great liar and knew how to get out of it.

"Sorry" mumbled Artemis from Zoe's breast from the age difference. The moment she spotted Zoe thru the hunter's crowd, she forgot everything. There was only her and Zoë there. She never planned on kissing said girl but it went with the moment of extreme excitement…she just hoped she hadn't ruin her friendship with her

"No problem" the daughter of Atlas gasped, even if Artemis wasn't big, she was sure as hell heavy plus her breast weren't helping.

The goddess stood up and wiped the tears from her cheeks, a smile plastered on her face, she extended her hand to help her not-so dead friend. Zoë gratefully accepted her hand and got up dusting herself off.

Zoe thanked Chaos that Artemis wasn't blushing or she be in deep shit right now…not that she isn't afterwards.

Artemis went to check out her ex-hunter. For sure she had grown up, no less than 17 years old, her breast were a C cup and by proper experience she knew that they were soft and perky. She hadn't lost any of her physical shape and her eyes were more vivid than ever plus her serious regalia was gone.

"How?" she asked her best friend.

"Percy" was her simple response with a smile getting bigger every second now that she was with her sister.

Artemis in the other hand was furious with the little runt, he dared disrespect her and didn't tell her that her favorite Hunter was alive…he was going to get it even if he was a lot stronger than her.

Zoë after centuries of service under Artemis wing, she knew her Lady very well and could tell that she didn't like the idea of not knowing she was alive.

"My Lady, Percy never told you because I told him not too" she saw the hurt flashing through her eyes, sadness filled her mind for moment but she couldn't take it back. So she put this show on the road before her ride left her.

The hunters were in utter silence, not wanting to disrupt the moment between the two of them not that they wouldn't step in any moment…specially Phoebe who had an incredible temptation to rush in and hug her friend at that moment.

Artemis was hurt. Does she not want to see her? But the thought was quickly dismissed with a horrible feeling in her chest that she never had felt before. She didn't believe it, the blame was on the son of Poseidon. He had corrupt her in the meantime they were apart…but she could fix her.

"Okay" she muttered softly.

"Now that you are back with us, would you like to join the hunt, Zoë? I am sure your sisters have missed you all these years" Artemis smirked internally, there was no way she would leave her grip on her this time.

Zoë groaned internally she knew the question would come but it still pestered "Artemis, I am sorry but I can't, I will not join the hunt this time" she answered softly with a grimace plastered in her beautiful face.

This was not what the moon goddess awaited, she was sure she would accept unless there was a _boy_ in the middle "Why not Zoë, is it because you are with Percy…because you are his l-l-lo-ove-r" she hissed with malice and disgust dripping from her voice.

The ex-hunter was outraged but controlled her emotions; if she wanted a fight then that's what she will get. "Of course, why Artemis…are you jealous that you couldn't have him for yourself" she mocked with fake glee and venom.

Many hunters flinched at the thought, great part of their ranks were part of camp Half-Blood and had been helped by the handsome son of Poseidon that every hunter have dreamed of at least once in their life, but buried their feeling for him deep in their minds near the horrible and disgusting pigs called males.

Artemis winced at her words, yes the sea spawn was the only good man out there and was utterly handsome, but that wasn't what she was fighting for. Although she didn't believe it completely at least, after all he had openly admitted that he was dating the daughter of Pluto in front of the council.

"What about the daughter of Pluto, he said she was his girlfriend, Zoë, is he cheating on you like Heracles did" the patron of the hunt mocked.

Zoe was hurt, not even Artemis had fallen so low before, but this wasn't time to back down. If Percy was here he probably would be laughing his ass off rolling on the floor.

"of course he is, we share him wanna join the team or are you too hurt from when your boyfriend, Orion, cheated, betrayed, and tried to rape you, huh?"

The hunt watched wide eyed at the information. When did she go astray? Was a common question in the hunter's head. All but one had faces of disbelief plastered on their faces although some new hunters were tempted to say 'I do' but remained silent, Phoebe, the one with a scowl in her face was thinking hard.

This wasn't the Zoë she knew; never in her immortal life would she have disrespected her Lady even at the cost of her own life and afterlife. This had to be some kind of trick. She didn't have the glint in her eye when she lied but living with three males or more, as she saw in the dining pavilion, had changed her.

Artemis was sorrowful in the inside but outside she was mad. She pounced at her, hunting knives drawn. Zoë was ready for anything Artemis thrown at her, she was the fastest in the team unless you count Percy's wings. He was a lot faster using his freaking ultra-flexible wings that will protect him from arrows and would back up him if needed.

Artemis slashed at Zoë's midsection and tried to sweep her feet. Zoë back pedaled her attack and she slashed at Artemis' neck making her duck.

The hunters once again were in disbelief but regain their bearing fast. They started to bet who would win, of course all but one betted that their Lady could best the awesome hunter. Phoebe the only one who betted on Zoë knew better, she was holding back to not sweat a drop.

The fight continued for 10 tiring minutes, after Artemis went to block a feign to her ribs, Zoë kicked her square in the chest, not a second after she had pinned her to the ground a hunting knife at her neck.

"Take what you said about Percy back" she demanded pressing hard the knife drawing a line of ichor in her neck.

A collective gasp left the hunters mouth as they have lost. Although, some hunters weren't so stunned about the bet they really wanted some popcorn to watch the drama.

Artemis sigh, calming down she relented. Zoë was too infatuated with the boy and surely would send her to a long trip down to Tartarus if she didn't comply.

"I am sorry for what I said about Heracles and you b-o-yf-r-iend" those words were foreign to her and hurt like a hot knife staked in her heart. But the pressure over her softened until Zoë fell to the floor laughing her ass off.

"T-That i-i-Idiot is-isnt my- my boy-friend" the hunter gasp thru her laughers, some hunters even fainted to the revelation, but the majority were up but any other surprise with carry them to the floor.

Artemis was angry at being toyed with but felt like a burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

 **Zoë pov** _I was annoyed of 3rdpov_

After I stopped laughing all the hunters that hadn't fainted from shock were looking at me funny "What?" I asked.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and hugged me "I knew you weren't a slut" I almost laugh at her.

"Hey, I resent that you know" I wiped a fake tear from my eye as both of us burst laughing.

"Why?" I turned to see a teary eyed Artemis; I wrapped her in a hug.

"Artemis, I did it because you needed to control your anger" "I am not in any type of romantic relationship with Percy or the other assassins; the only type of relationship we have is a brother-sister bond that we have shared after sometime in home base"

"I am sorry Zoë; I-I-I just didn't want to lose you" she said sobbing and sniffing.

"Hey Zoë, if you want I can return you the Lieutenant-hood if you stay" all eyes were turned to Thalia who since my hood fell hadn't said anything.

"shh Artemis, I am with you now…I may not be able to be in the hunt anymore but that doesn't mean I will not visit often" "Thanks Thalia but I will not re-join the hunt"

"But Zoë if you aren't staying because of Percy, why?" asked Artemis from my arms, it felt good having someone there, the warmth that ran through my veins felt good.

"Artemis, even if I don't have romantic feeling toward Percy, I love him dearly as a brother as I do with the others…they are my new family and I can't, and I won't, betray them" I wondered what Percy want say If asked him that I wanted to leave. Of course he would accept, if he was here he would accept maybe with a mock condition like 'I will not let her leave if you multiply her food ration tenfold, Lady Pac-man doesn't deserve less' or something like that. Plus if I was to leave, Bianca could take my position and Silena could take hers.

"Okay Zoë, will you stay with us for the night, it is a little past curfew…" I nodded vigorously.

After our arrangement I told them how I was recruited by Chaos to join Percy's team, I even told them about our 'initiation' and my crush on Percy. When I told them that there were some 'AW's and groans from others, I suppose, younger hunters or people who knew Percy. Although, they understood that I changed my feelings for him for my other female counter part in the team benefit as she is madly in love with him…not that he knows.

I never told them the others identity because they could pester Bianca or mistreat Luke for their past. After sometime and very funny stories they were satisfied with my background out of the hunt.

After I mentioned they weren't going to get training with me tomorrow and that they had spear practice with Dex, and that he was almost as hard as Percy, they all groaned and rushed to get as much sleep as they could.

Slowly, every hunter went to sleep and I was left alone with a I-want-to-talk-to-you looking goddess. I nodded to her and we went to her own room in the cabin. After locking the door Artemis expression changed from serious to a mix of glee and sadness.

"Zoë I missed you so much" I extended my arms again. She broke in my arms again. As I stroked her hair she mumbled all she suffered after my death and what the hunt went after the Titan war.

"Zoë, why did you leave the other assassin with Percy, from what I know till now he is the best male on earth by far?" she asked tenderly.

"Artemis, I wanted to chase that dream…but when I saw how my friend eyed him, I knew he wasn't meant for me but her" "I have had my moments with him and he possible would have fallen in love with me but that wasn't my place" I nodded to myself satisfied with my answer.

"But what about the daughter of Pluto?" _oh my gods poor Bianca_ , she will be devastated that her own sister had won her man.

"You are right, I suppose that he wasn't meant for any of us" I sigh dreamily, I sometimes I wonder what it would be like for us if I hadn't backed off.

I told her all the loop information I left with the hunters till we reach a corner point…the identities "Who are the assassins?" I bit my lip, I couldn't say no to her.

"Okay, Artemis, I just want you to hear me and don't do anything or say anything until I finish then we can talk" she nodded, curiosity shining in her eyes. I chuckled; she always was like that, always wanting to know everything.

"Well you know me and Percy already" she nodded a little annoyed that I was treating her like a little child.

"I think I will begin with the easiest, Blaze, wanna try to guess?" she pondered a bit an nodded.

"He died before the final battle of the Titan War" she shook her head, and it was true many died before that war.

"He died on a ship"

"The son of Hephaestus, what was his name Beethoven, Betel, Beck" I nodded.

"Yeah Beckendorf, he died protecting Percy in their assault at the cursed Ship of the host of Kronos" I dreaded the next one, her reaction may be volatile.

"Try not to freak out with the next, Dex, he has changed" she nodded.

"He died just before the Titan War, he was believed a traitor but died a hero" she seem to catch up with it because she scowled.

"The host of Kronos, Luke Castellan, the son of Hermes" I need to do something before she gets in a fight with him because being realistic she can't kill him.

"When we arrived to Home Base, we were warily of him but Percy welcomed him like a brother. The months passed by and by the end of the first year we were all a great messed up family" her scowl seem to lessen but just a bit.

"The last will be probably a little more difficult as you didn't know her for long" she nodded.

"She died just before Olympus declared war with Kronos" she made the 'go on' signal.

"She was a hunter" she seem to glare at the floor when she thought of a dead hunter but said nothing.

"She joined the hunt because she wanted an independent life apart from her brother or well that was what she told you" realization downed on her and she gasped her name.

"Bianca, Bianca Di Angelo" I nodded.

"That's why you let her have him, because she loved him before she died"

"Yes, Bianca crushed on Percy just as she saw him, after seeing how worried he was about the daughter of Athena she was heartbroken…I don't know how she fell in love in less than an hour but she did…so she decided to join the hunt getting rid of her brother for some time was just a bonus to her"

"When we arrived at Home Base the first thing she said to him was 'he was hot' I couldn't help but agree. After our initiation their bonds grew strong if not for my fault they would probably have children"

"In our initiation, if you want to call it that. We were totally drunk some more than others in Dex case. Both Percy and Bianca were doing…something, I don't really remember…but they were almost completely nude, Bianca even didn't have her bra just her Panties, and Percy was in boxers"

"The thing was that Bianca was just proposing him to do the _deed_ , but I was too drunk and threw up. Percy drank Chaos special AntiVose and get us to his Palace where he took care of our hangover"

I yawned "Sorry My Lady, but tomorrow I have asses to kick and training to do so I am off to sleep" I was almost grasping the knob when she spoke.

"Zoe would you stay with me, please…just today… I just got you back I don't want to lose you" I nodded worried for her feelings. I plopped into my silver nightgown and lay on the bed. Artemis laid in front of me as she slowly snuggled into my arms.

I let it slip and wrapped my arms around her slim waist. I drowned in my sleepiness with the last thought of Artemis feeling toward me but at least she wasn't in her 18 years old form or that would be too suspicious.

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_ _-thanks Chaos that, that flashback finally ended because I was getting really annoyed with it_

When my memory finished I was near Thalia's tree, just when I was going to sit near it, I noticed some twig cracking. When I turned around there were hundreds of earthborns and some black pack of werewolves.

Camp Half-Blood was under attack.

 **That's it. Another chapter finish with a little spice of Artemis/Zoë. I have never really write that much of lesbian lemons nor read that much of them but I think it suited the story**

 **So my daily question is should I make it Artemis/zoe paring or not? Let your reviews please guys**

 **Please REVIEW and FOLLOW guys**

 **See ya later**

 **Me signing off**


	8. Chapter 8-AN And Attack to CHB

_Chapter 8-Attack to CHB_

 **Hey guys, how long it had been 2-3 weeks right. I am very sorry. I had this chapter ready a week ago but since Redxlord returns to University, I have no Beta. I asked in my other story for a Beta and hoping for someone to pop up with help I waited**

 **Since I saw that it was too long I decide3d to post the chapter**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Son of Tyche: thanks bro…here is your chapter**

 **Yan: okay bro, I too have bad grammar…I will do it then**

 **The king coley: okay bro apparently we will have our Artemis/Zoe pairing…don't ask me a ship because I can't think of one that sounds…okay**

 **I DON'T OWN PJO or HoO**

 **READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM**

 ** _Stella pov_**

 _When my memory finished I was near Thalia's tree, just when I was going to sit near it, I noticed some twig cracking. When I turned around there were hundreds of earthborns and some black pack of werewolves._

 _Camp Half-Blood was under attack._

 **Still Stella pov**

I hurried to take out my bow just to fend off some of the biggest earthborns destroying the shield around camp. Just as the first and biggest row of earthborns fell, I finally could see the massive army of Gaea's minions

I scrambled to ring the camp's attack alarm. In no time the earthborns and werewolves destroyed the barrier and I fall back to save my own life. I turned just in time to hit a werewolf in the snout with my bow.

I took out my dual hunting knives for a better close combat, And sprinted down camps hill toward the mass of dumbfounded and half asleep campers. Of course the males were defenseless. Some Ares kids, Clarisse between them, were ready to charge but they weren't enough to fend them without causalities

Gaea was trying to get rid of camp so Olympus would be defenseless meanwhile the Romans arrive if they aren't being attack now. I slashed at an earthborn's thigh that was trying to claw my midsection

I think the campers finally snap out of lalaland because I heard a massive battle cry from my direction. I smiled as the hunters appeared from behind the dining pavilion, bows ready

I dodged some stray arrows that were meant for monsters I killed hot in my trail. I changed direction flanking the monsters that had noticed the hunters' presence and try to sneak inside their fire range

I stabbed the last black wolf before arriving at Artemis side "My Lady good to see that you were ready as always" I smiled as the goddess fired and notched arrows in less than a person could blink

"Of course Zoë, didn't you think just because you left us, we would lower our standards" I grinned the lovey dovey mood from my ex-mistress gone "but enough chit-chat we have monsters to kill…do you catch a glimpse at how many the army contains" I nodded and changed my knives for my ever faithful bow

"A thousand or two of at least seven feet earthborns and some dozen of black werewolves" I said, I scanned the battlefield in search of my fellow assassins because at this rhyme we would be overrun in less than an hour

"My Lady I will go search for Percy and the others without them we would surely die" she gave me a sour look but nodded nonetheless. I ran to the beach where it could be overseen a massive spaceship parked perfectly crashed

I meanwhile I sprint full speed toward the beach I could help but ponder the sour look on Artemis face. _Was it because she thought we could defend camp without the assassins help? No, you are an assassin that it is help from 'them'_

 _Was it because I say search for Percy? Maybe, she couldn't be jealous of him, could she? Ugh why does Artemis has to confuse my feelings. I am sure I love Percy, of course. In a brotherly way. But how I feel about Artemis? Does I feel the tiniest of affection toward the goddess? I don't think so. Much more like Percy's in a sisterly way to an extend to a motherly love for the millennia my mistress cared for my well-being meanwhile staying in the hunt ,to my decease in the fateful day of the battle in mount Tam saving her from the burden of the sky_

 _I suppose death really show you how you feel about someone._

 _For Artemis's sake should I be able to change my feelings like I did with Percy. Should I be able to lo-_

I groaned when I bumped into something. Oh Percy's cabin…Perfect

I knocked on Percy's door

I waited

And waited

And waited

And kicked the door down…gods Percy is such a heavy sleeper

And waited

And kick him, Hazel, and Bianca…wait and Bianca out of the bed

This wasn't time for personal matter, but when camp is safe he is so gonna hear me

"Percy you asshole, get out of here camp is under attack" I turned to Bianca "Well Bi, get moving WE. ARE. UNDER. ATTACK" she scrambled to dress into her armor. 5 minutes later I had 2 assassins ready and a goddess…that was useless unless they attack underground

But Percy refused to let her side not even for a mere minute. We all sprinted toward Half-Blood hill were the hunters and the campers were fending off the immense army of monster.

Just as the monsters were at sight Percy went battle mode leaving all playfulness and weariness behind. The Percy that was in the battlefield was a cold-hearted warrior ready to kill anything in his path. Dex and Blaze were already there giving a good kick in the ass to some hundred monsters

"Stella and Hazel join the hunters ranks" he summoned a black bow with matching quiver for Hazel and send us to position "Bianca join the hunters that are keeping at bay the monsters from reaching the archers" she nodded and went into the first line defense against monster

Good luck Percy…just don't destroy camp while protecting it

 **Percy pov**

In my years with Chaos I learned that analyzing you enemy before attacking was a crucial aspect in winning a battle. I silently analyzed the monster ranks. I could see that almost one quarter of monster that were attacking the campers changed position and were marching to the hunters

I knew the target of this monster army. The target was a golden eyed beauty. My golden eyed beauty. I wouldn't let the monster take her from my grasp under my nose. never.

My wings sprouted out of my back as I flight to check the amount of monsters ready to capture Hazel. I was amazed by the shear amount of earthborns marching through camp entrance with the occasional black spot of werewolves

I flapped down toward the first line of monster attacking some Ares kids. When I set foot on the ground my armor just…exploded

Leaving me shirtless and in black cargo pant, with Jace growling at the monsters. "Jace what are you doing I never summon you" even if the help isn't rejected

In cue motion after I finish my scolding a black wolf almost double size as Jace bowed to use and talk into our minds I think

" _Lord Perseus, Lord Jace_ " I nodded

 _"I am Boster, Alpha of the pack…my apologies My Lord we weren't informed of the participation of our King and Prince in the enemy side_ " I was a little dumbfounded but Jace wasn't

 _"Boster, who send the attack?"_ my loyal wolf asked

 _"Lord Jace we were sent here by Gaea in a mission of capture and extraction of a goddess with golden eyes"_ I knew I was right, this was Gaea fulfilling her promise to Hazel

 _"How many of you are in Gaea's army"_ I asked

 _"Lord Perseus all of our race minus Jace is in mother earth army about 1800 adult and young wolves…2000 if you count the cubs"_ I nodded

 _"My Lords with all due respect we offer our services in exchange of forgiveness for opposing our king"_ we nodded and send him to gather the troops in the monster encampment 3 miles north from camp. In said camp there were about 250 wolves that will assist us with the monster in that camp. The rest will appear sporadically slowly retreating from Gaea's magical underground encampment

I let Boster and Jace inform the attacking wolves the change of sides. Meanwhile they did that I ash travel between the camper to inform of the black wolves statues in this battle

"Campers the wolves are in our side…just destroy the earthborns and the rest of the monsters" the campers were silent for a second before breaking in cheers attacking with renewed energy

After some minutes Jace returned with Boster…carrying a shirt. Good I was getting cold already

I ash travel back into the monster and brought out my two riptides lit in fire

I start to hack the monster rank. The shitty thing about earthborns is that they have 6 arms so there are extra things to dodge. I dodged a club while slashing at a Gaea's minion in the thigh incapacitating him before stabbing in the back. I rolled back before an earthen sword could impale me in the stomach

I shot a torrent of fire before ducking under a spear flying directly toward my heart. I chopped off an earthborns' sword arm before taking its club lit it on fire an throw it into the middle of the infinite monster army

I ash travel back toward where Stella and Artemis were "Stella do you know how much will the campers hold off their territory"

"Not that much Percy, at most an hour…there are still thousands of monsters out there…if it wasn't for the wolfish reinforcement we would be already over run" I nodded…Gaea could have won this battle but the war isn't finished

I turned to Artemis "Artemis, can you please take Hazel with you back to Olympus" she gave an 'go on' look "she is the main target of this attack…there are far too much monsters to survive another hour"

She turned to Stella like asking her for permission, something that didn't go unnoticed by me. She nodded her agreement and both goddesses disappear in a shower of silver light.

"Stella keep at bay the monsters, but retreat slowly back to the big house there Angel and I will transport the campers to Olympus" she nodded and start to bark orders to the hunters that step by step were backing to the cabins

I ash travel to Dex and Blaze who were using their powers to slay monsters in less than a blink, Blaze was using his fire powers to fry some dracaenas and Dex was using his shadow powers to impale monsters long range.

"Dex, Blaze get you asses back to your ship…we are leaving camp Half-Blood" Blaze gave me a pained expression but Dex was grinning like a madman

"Are you sure Perk, camp would not be more than a big crater after I finish with it" I nodded a little reluctantly but who seem shocked was Blaze who loved this place as a home

They both disappear in their own elements but not before firing some blast to the monsters. I hooked up my dual swords and start to slash, stab, and hack monster while I ran my way back to the tiring demigods

When I arrived to first line of monsters I could see the panting campers attacking with sloppy blows. The hunters were already several yards back almost by the dining pavilion. "Campers retreat to the Big House there are far too monster to fight without some _sparkle_ …if any of you have something of utmost importance in your cabin, go for it…if you don't arrange in small groups and wait for me in the big house"  
some of them didn't waste time to run into their cabins appearing with different things from weapons to clothes or photos in their hand taking direction to the big house

I could already see the hunters taking position in the porch of the big log cabin. As the last group of campers returned to the Big House there was only the wolves and I defending the camp borders till I felt a change in the shadows at my side

"Hey handsome" I heard Bianca purr at my side

"Bianca this isn't the time" I said as I dodged a gigantic club trying to smash me to pulp. But with Bianca's arrival I had a crazy idea time

 **Bianca pov**

Percy as always when in battle went all berserker in the monster taking the party for himself but since today there were enough monster for all of us we were having our fun. Yes, having fun. This was something normal for us.

After all we are assassins this is what we do apart from killing people stealthy, if we aren't drinking till we faint in home base but that's our free time and that's how we like it. We have been together for 3 years killing monsters and rallying battles thru the entire universe

But today I was surprised that Percy, for the first time, order us to retreat. He has to have his reasons or better statics of the entire army because the look on his face didn't assure me. He seemed worried for something like the earth would swallow him in any second…which is possible but I am sure Percy would free himself immediately…so why the pressure?

Stella commands us to stay in the porch just in case any monster crossed the camps line and her group would take the windows for better sight and fire range. So I was here tense as in mid-battle, which we were, but bored to death without anything to kill…it is just not normal to not be fighting for your life when you know there is a massive army yards away from you

"Be ready the show will begin in any second" I heard Z-Stella shout

I don't know what link those two have but they seem to know what the other is planning because they just sent away Hazel and send us back to the Big House to wait for…something

After like 2 minutes I could see campers run for dear life to their cabins _did Percy's and they others defense fail?_ No there would be panic in their faces

I could see some campers with weapons, clothes _Aphrodite kid_ , and…a pillow _Morpheus kid_. I almost laugh when the kid hugged his pillow like it would disappear in any moment or like it was his son

Sporadically there were group of campers that arrived here saying that Percy and the wolves were defending the Hill. I got worried _what was Percy planning this time_?

Some older campers around 19 came saying "We are the last…what now?" now is my time to know what is his plan

I shadow travel back where the hunters were…I almost yelp when I fell over an Earthborn's head. Fast I lightning a decapitated him as I scanned the hill searching for Percy and his pack.

When I found him I shadow travel to his side "Hey Handsome" I purred, I didn't want it to sound seducing but just seeing his face makes me remember last night

"Bianca this isn't the time" she said as he dodged a club at fried his attacker with fire

I huffed indignantly but if he heard me he didn't react. I start to slash at some monsters while the wolves fended themselves very easily if i may say… I just had a question why did these wolf were black? Jace is grey for all we know

I shrugged and turned back at Percy he once again was firing fire, I didn't understand why he wasn't using his shadow powers. "Hey Bianca crazy idea time" I gulped this wasn't anything good

"Yes mister" I said

"Could you summon some undead warriors?" I nodded and summoned 100 skeletons ready for orders

"What now mister genius?" I asked. He winked at me

"Just duck and wait" I just muttered an 'uh' as he started to do something stupid

"Devil wolfs disperse and hide, when we need you we will call you back, Boster you with us" he yelled

"Kame…hame…haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" he shouts creating an increasing fireball, but I had the feeling that wasn't the only thing he was doing

As the fireball flied thru the sky I could feel a cold in my back. When I tilted my head I saw what he was doing. At my back there were at least 100 shadow spears. When he sent flying the spears, impaling the first hundred monsters and creating a temporal barrier, I took that as my cue and send my skeletons to kill the monsters that pass thru it

I couldn't help but laugh as he rushed at my side, shouting 'RUN BITCH RUN' and taking my hand still running. I hadn't see him this happy in a long time

I didn't know why we just didn't shadow travel back to the big house but keeping some energy was okay. When we arrived at the big blue house all were battle-ready like expecting thousands of monsters at our back chasing the hell out of us

I saw the knowing look that crossed between Percy and Stella and once again I gulped this wasn't good at all

"Bianca we will shadow travel the whole Big House to Olympus" he commanded

"Percy I I can't there are far too people there…I am too weak to do it…where is Dex he too has shadow powers" I was frantic, I have never shadow travel more than 3 people at the same time and here was my boyfriend asking me to transport hundreds of person plus a house full of things

He took my hand in his "Bianca, even if Dex was here you need to help me…you have much greater powers than him…I can't do this myself…I need your help" I nodded…reluctantly but accepted nonetheless

I took hold of the huge house filled with scared and confused campers. I could feel the shadows moving to me trying to suck me in but to not available with something of this size. I forced my eyes shut trying to bear the pain in my gut reaching my limit over my powers. I felt a hand on my shoulder, soothing the pain in my gut and giving me a rush on new found power

For a moment I felt I could transport mount Olympus to the moon and back down here to New York without breaking a sweat. When I opened my eyes I found the pride filled eyes of my leader assassin beaming at me

"I did it" I chanted excited and missed the tired boyfriend at my side

"Yes you did it" he said with fake cheerfulness…not that I noticed

After my little celebration I finally noticed my surrounding, there were campers throwing up in the golden streets of Olympus, hunters alike. After that I remembered that we never advice to brace themselves for the shadow traveling

Upps

 **Percy pov**

I caught my breath after Bianca's shadow traveling. It wasn't my best idea transferring energy to her at the same time while transporting part of the house myself, but seeing her happy was worth it

But now was time to put my show on the road

"Bianca come on, we have things to do" I said with command in my voice

"Aye Sir" she said with a mock bow

I was about to shadow travel to Blaze's ship but I thought that maybe Zoë wanted to come along "Hey Stella you coming…you might like the show" she shrugged and jumped from the window she was guarding. She unlike the rest of people inside, who were delighting their breakfast…again, had already shadow travel so was okay with it

I had to give credit to the girl, jumping from a building and falling on your back perfectly is a feat to admire, unless is your back, MY back. "Come on little pony we have to go" I grumble something unintelligible and pulled the shadows to my body

The ride, as always, was short no more than some seconds. When we arrived Dex and Blaze were already in position, flying over the thousands of monsters. Being this height I could tell that there were at least 3 thousands left

"How ya doing guys" I asked patting them in the back

"Ah ash, you sure you want to do this?" asked Blaze with sadness in his voice

"Yes Beck, I know you love the place like home but it is for the best…plus we can rebuilt the place…with a better forge…don't you think?" he nodded his agreement before Dex almost jumped for start the show

"Now that Blaze finally stopped whining about little o'l camp, can we blast it?" he asked, before I could answer he screamed "I take for the long canons"

"NO" I screamed, the long canons would blast the monsters fast but there is one thing I didn't want to blast, something the we couldn't rebuilt

"Aww man, but they are the funniest…don't tell me you want them for yourself" he whimpered with a pouty face

"Don't be a dumbass Lucas, there is one thing we cannot blast, and that is Thalia's Tree, we can't grow magical trees, or do we?" I scolded

"Now we can use the short canons, the assault rifle, and the celestial bronze machinegun…chose" after 5 minutes of whimpering and whining Dex chose the assault rifle, Stella the short canons, and Bianca was left with the machinegun

I almost laugh when Dex start to shoot with one hand and start to laugh maniacally like in the movies. I smiled as they destroyed camp, the dining pavilion reduced to dust, the climbing wall falling apart like it had years of being there, the cabins burning to ashes, and the gardens burning like burning weed…the nymphs will be very mad

After the finished there was only a barren, burned hole filled with golden dust. There wasn't trace that there was a camp minutes ago. The only thing that stood tall was the lone Pine tree and everything at the back of said tree apart from that all was dust or ashes

Yes I was sad about destroying camp but not as I thought. That was because I had a new home with the rest of the assassins…the only thing that is needed in home base was…Hazel

"Come on guys we have to go back to Olympus and inform of this" I said pointing to the ex-camp location

 **Stella pov**

I have wanted to talk to Percy of this morning… _situation_ of his. Were there were _two_ girls sleeping with him…one which was _naked_. I love Percy like the brother I never had but if he is going astray, I so gonna kick his ass

I told him I wanted to talk to him…alone. He nodded and we made our way to the empty kitchen, which was full of Luke's food saying he didn't like camp's food. Now I can only think he did well bringing food

"Percy why were you sleeping with both Hazel and Bianca, who was nude?" I questioned with an emotionless face

"Uh oh" was his smartass answer

"Cut the crap, Perseus, why were you with two girls sleeping in the same bed, and one of them was Bianca?" I ordered with annoyed expression.

"oh okay, Bianca and I were seeing this movie and then we did this and that after that Hazel come and she stayed with us" ugh this guy thinks I am that stupid, do he?

"Perseus what did you did, don't tell me you are turning into another Luke, if you do then left Bianca out of this before you hurt her" I screamed

"We had sex okay; we were watching Frozen, I got bored, I kissed her neck , she gave me a blowjob, I fuck her, and we went to sleep…she is my girlfriend so it is okay Stella" he snapped, HOW DARE HE

"And how about Hazel you mot-" I was cut off by his answer

"Like at midnight Hazel went into my cabin crying that Gaea had threatened her with killing us all if she didn't help…she stayed with us the night…by the way she too is my girlfriend you know so sleeping in my room isn't the weirdest thing a girlfriend could do" I was frozen by his answer…he has turn into another pig like Luke

So the right to do in these cases is…slap him

So that I did, I slap "Ow what was that for?" he asked

"How you dare play with Bianca's feelings you filthy pig…you dare date two girls at the same time" I raged

"YES I DATE BOTH OF THEM, but they didn't give me much option in the mat…wait they DIDN'T give me option" he yelled back with suck fury that it was scary but I stood y ground, but what he said confused me

"What, what do you mean?" I asked, he gave me a weirdo face

"I mean before all this mess began I-we were playing truth or dare-"I didn't want all his day

"Go to the point you dumbass"

"Okay, Bianca arrived with a message from Chaos…she and Hazel fight for me while I stood there watching without the possibility or word in the matter…after some cats fight, slaps, and a solid argument that they both should date me"

"After they decided that, I tried to protest…they didn't give a damn about it and kissed me…they left and we didn't did nothing in special now that I remember" I was stunned by Bianca's…eagerness for loss of better judgement

"So you didn't have word in your decision…they decided for you" he nodded with a scarlet flustered face

"Yeah, but if I am honest…now I am enjoying it" he said truthfully with, if possible, redder face

I hugged him "I knew that I wouldn't lose you to the pig population" he hugged me back

Our sentimental moment was interrupted by…a fart "Sorry I thought that nobody was here…I just wanted a meal" now that I thought about it, I haven't eaten too in a while

"Dex you know what, I with accompany you with the meal prospect"

Percy pov

I watched in silent amusement as Dex face filled with horror at the prospect of sharing his food with the food contest's champion…of the universe, of course it was in proportion to size

I almost laugh as Dex nodded sorrowfully walking like Zombie to the drawer that had his food. I gave him thumbs up before going to Blaze and check how much more to arrive at Olympus

"Hey Blaze how much more to Olympus"

"2 minutes bro, what do you expected we are in a flying ship and we are…like very close to there" he snapped, I think he still was angry for destroying camp, no one of us was more fond of the place than him

"Okay bro, geez, drink a chill pill or something"

"Sorry I missed the place, and when finally I returned…we blast it to Minotaur dung" I patted him on the back

"don't worry bro, we will reconstruct it better and safer for every demigod…maybe with a city like in New Rome and possibly a school so the kids are safer without leaving camp" he nodded and mourned to himself

When we arrived at Olympus, Dex and Stella were still eating a hamburger and they rejected to throw the food so they went with it. When we burst in the Throne room Zeus was outraged, not that we minded that we disrespected a secret meeting of the Olympians

After Zeus silly rant was over, I took control and told the rest to go near Hestia's hearth to do something, in Stella's and Dex's case…eat. I strolled to the middle of the 'U' shaped council chamber

3rd pov

"We are here to inform that at approximately 9 am camp was attacked by Gaea's minions" there were a lot of gasp thru the crowd of gods and goddesses

"I suppose the attack was successfully managed by the campers…and your presence here show it" said an Analytic Athena trying to found something wrong in Perseus stance that could give away what happen hours ago

"No" pronounced nonchalantly the heir of the Universe

"NO…NO…YOU DARE LET THE GODS' SACRED CAMP AND THEIR CHILDREN BE DESTROYED…YOU LITTLE SC-"Zeus thundered till the prince of darkness shut him up with shadows.

"SHUT THE FUCK OFF…thank you…now the demigods are in the big house in the outskirts of Olympus as Angel and I shadow travel them here as a safer place without mother Earth grasp" said the demigod son of Poseidon increasing the shadow in the room

"The campers need a place to stay here on Olympus as the only place where Gaea's power doesn't reach…I propose that each demigod stays with his/her godly parent palace in the meantime of the war" said a recently finished Stella walking toward the center of the council

"The campers would be pleased to spend time their parent and the hunters can stay in Artemis's palace, right?" asked the daughter of Atlas to said goddess, who nodded in reply

As the gods discussed and argued against themselves in the matter of their camp less children who were waiting eager outside the door of the throne room trying to eavesdrop any information possible, but to not available

As the bickering continue between the messed up family on the Olympic room, the shadow started to grow at the same rate that their master grew annoyed with the childish and petty fight over something that could be easy as angering Zeus could be

Altogether with the despair that was brought by the rise of mother Earth and the recent destruction of the only sanctuary for half mortal children, the Hearth start to deem to the point that any god or goddess present along with the 5 assassins couldn't see farther than arm length

With current diminish of hope and the increasing domain of Perseus, he grew overpower like a supernova in an overload ready to explode. With every word exchanged between the messiest family in the universe the King of Devil Wolf began to glow, a low neon black that increased every second

After Perseus glow had the wide of at least a meter wide the gods noticed the sudden change of aura around the room. The hopeless aura that surrounded the throne room every time the council begun a fight was suddenly changed to a cold erring feeling of damnation

The arguments diminished considerably when the black aura reached Dionysus throne. The owner of said throne screamed in sheer terror as the seeds of fear where implanted in his being showing his worst nightmares and fear eating inside out

Even after the impressive power demonstration of the irritable demigod/partial immortal, the Queen of Gods wouldn't bulge a centimeter in her heat discussion over the fate of the children just outside the room she was

Zeus being the prideful King he was wouldn't let his wife won over the argument of the fate of her little daughter, Ashley, who was just 8 years old. The little blonde blur was just exactly a mixture of the full blooded brothers, Jason and Thalia Grace.

She had the good looks of Jason with her blonde hair and sparkling electric blue eyes that could be misplace by a Californian girl any day of the week, with the high morals of Thalia overpowering her fatal flaw and trying to be as selfless as possible, as she one day wanted to be like her big sister and join the hunt to Thalia's delight as much as Artemis and Zeus himself **(A/N: No offense to any black haired or punk reading this…but many people would choose the blonde and sexy over the black haired and punk…just saying because I am half punk so no bad feelings plus I am black haired too)**

Said girl was helping the Hermes cabin trying to break thru the magical sealing over the huge celestial bronze double door of the Throne room, the only division between them and the gods of Olympus. Ashley was eager to finally met her father in person…not iris message or via Skype…yes the gods used skype to see their children

Ashley ached to meet her father as daughter of the king of Olympus she was born with a self-proclaimed enemy, Hera. The queen of gods had threatened her at the age of 4 by leading a group of Peacocks to attack her in a school trip to the zoo. In which her mother intervened by shoving her aside getting blind by the treacherous birds

After the little attack her mother wasn't able to take care of her so sending her to the age of 4 to camp. The little daughter of Zeus wanted to meet the entire council of gods except for _her_ but she didn't know what fate had deemed worth as a demigod

Inside the throne room Perseus has had enough. His friends had already their 'Anti-Percy' sunglasses which protected their eyes from Percy's shadow flares that were like a god true form.

"ENOUGH" roared the heir of the Universe, spreading his shadow flares around the room. If any demigod had slipped inside he/she would be ashes. What surprised everyone…including Perseus himself was the unique light wave that was spread after the shadow one

"What…the…fuck…was…that" muttered the demigod son of Poseidon to no one in specific. As every god regained their bearing or consciousness an uncomfortable silence fell into the room

The Devil Wolf king was about to speak before a lunatic laugher startle him creating a lump in his throat. The laugh was a cold and empty laugh from someone who lost his mind long time ago and he could swear he had heard it before

When it died down there was a white portal created in front of the hearth. From it stepped a horse in shining golden armor with swirling purple eyes with a white outline the held immense power and hate. Over the angry 'pony' an imposing knight in matching golden armor rode the powerful beast

The man over the unstable animal stood tall at the high 6'9 with broad shoulders. His eyes were the same powerful but hateful eyes as the horse. He held a massive golden broad sword over his shoulder with a matching scabbard in his right hip that hummed angrily like if it was alive

His face was covered with a helmet. His helmet was a mixture of a medieval helmet with a futuristic one that covered his whole head except his eye sockets and a simple line till the end of his chin, drawing a perfect 'V' on his helmet

"Ah Perseus I see you finally unlocked your light powers"

 **HEY guys once again I am sorry for not updating for so long. I was without Beta and that screw me. and I am sorry for what I am about to do…it is for the sake of my stories**

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **A/N: Guys I am going to put the story on Hiatus meanwhile I get another Beta. If some of you want to help me with it…I will be very thankful. I am doing things because my grammar suck and I don't want a story where the grammar its bad**

 **So yeah when I get a Beta I will post again. in the meantime I will be writing the prologue of my other stories and the next chapter of my actual stories**

 **I AM NOT ABANDONING THE STORY OKAY**

 **Review and Follow guys**

 **See ya me signing off**


End file.
